I Love You, Yunho!
by KakaYunjae
Summary: Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyudahi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong tidak terima dan meyakini kalau Yunho adalah jodohnya, apalagi namja cantik itu mengaku tengah hamil. Orangtuanya segera menikahkan mereka meskipun Yunho sangat menolak dan tidak percaya bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong adalah anaknya. Akankah pernikahan mereka berjalan mulus? /YUNJAE/YAOI/SEMI NC/MPREG/DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You, Yunho!

Cast : Yunjae and Other cast

Warn : Yaoi, Gaje, Typo, belum sesuai EYD, OOC.

Warn : Segala yang janggal dari ff ini anggap saja ada untuk kebutuhan cerita. Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka.

.

Enjoy

.

"Hubungan kita sampai disini Jae."

"Mwo! Apa yang kau bicarakan Yun? Apa aku tak salah dengar dengan ucapanmu?" tanya namja cantik yang dipanggil Jae tadi sedikit tak percaya.

Namja bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu memutar bola matanya malas dan ia tampak membuang napas secara pelan, "Tidak, ucapanku ini benar. Aku sudah lelah menjalankan semua ini denganmu Jae, kau sudah berubah. Sekarang kau kekanak-kanakan, egois, manja dan aku tidak suka itu. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menerimanya." ucapnya dengan sekali tarikan napas.

"Yun, ani... sungguh! aku tidak terima ini. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi yang dulu lagi, ya apa katamu aku akan turuti. Yun ayolah~ kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Jae seraya memeluk kaki kekasihnya ah tepatnya sekarang akan menjadi mantan. Bukan tanpa alasan dia melakukan hal sebodoh ini, secara menurutnya dia namja yang paling beruntung, dikarenakan seorang Jung Yunho yang begitu tampan dan memiliki pesona yang luar biasa meninggalkannya? Demi boneka-boneka Gajah yang dimilikinya, dia rela membebaskannya ke hutan(?) oke, lupakan!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong?!" teriak Yunho, karena kelakuan Jae atau nama lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong itu, membuat mata para Mahasiswa-siswi lainnya menuju pada aksi langka(?)nya dan ada beberapa yang lainnya sedikit mengelilinginya. Kalian tahu, itu membuat Yunho malu setengah mati.

"Membuatmu menarik perkataanmu, saranghae Yun. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo." ucap namja itu tak acuh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kakiku! Aish, atau aku akan berlaku kasar padamu, eum?!"

"Coba saja Yunho-ya, kurasa kau tak akan berani melakukannya padaku." ucapnya yakin seraya tersenyum.

"Salah besar!" Yunho menyingkirkan kakinya dari pelukan mantan kekasihnya itu dan otomatis membuat namja cantik itu sedikit tersungkur dengan rambutnya yang langsung berantakan.

Sementara Yunho langsung melesat pergi entah kemana.

"Yunho-ah! Yunhooo... Aish!"

"Kasihan sekali kau, Jae." celetuk seorang mahasiswa yang langsung diikuti gelak tawa mahasiswa lainnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, heh? Dan kenapa kalian tertawa? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Bubaaaaar! Hah..., lihatlah Yun, kita itu berjodoh. Besokpun kau akan menggandeng tanganku lagi. Tunggu saja." yakinnya lagi seraya berdiri dan merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan pergi.

Menubruk beberapa mahasiswa-siswi yang masih mengelilinginya.

.

oxoxoxoxYunjaeoxoxoxoxo

.

Sepasang pengantin berdiri depan altar, seorang namja cantik memakai tuxedo putih yang membungkus badan rampingnya. Sementara calonnya si namja tampan dengan tuxedo yang warnanya disenadakan dengan tuxedo si namja cantik, penampilannya saat ini tampak terlihat begitu elegan. Mereka sungguh pasangan yang sangat cocok.

Ya baru saja mereka mengucapkan janji suci, sekarang giliran saling memakaikan cincin.

"Baiklah Jung Yunho-ssi, silahkan anda menyematkan cincin pada pasangan anda." ucap pastor itu kemudian, sementara sang namja cantik tanpa diperintah menyodorkan tangannya, namun Yunho sedikit ragu-ragu untuk hal ini.

"Ayo, kau tunggu apa lagi, Yunnie~" seru namja itu begitu antusias dan emm... manja.

"Baiklah~" Yunho kedua kalinya memejamkan matanya dan menelan ludah kasar, setelah yang pertama mengucapkan Janji suci dan tanpa menunggu lama, cincin dengan hiasan permata itu tersemat dijari manis namja cantik itu.

"Sekarang giliran kau Kim Jaejoong-ssi." ujar pastor itu lagi.

"Ayo mana tanganmu?" Jaejoong meraih tangan indah dan sedikit dingin milik Yunho dan menyematkan cincin yang dipegangnya. Gotcha! Keduanya kini benar-benar resmi menjadi suami dan Istri.

'Owh, rasanya aku ingin mati saja!' umpat Yunho dalam hati.

"Dengan ini, saya umumkan sekali lagi. Kalian resmi menjadi suami istri!" umum pastor itu dengan sangat lantang "Silahkan kedua mempelai melakukan ciu-"

BRUK!

Yunho pingsan seketika, sebelum pastor itu melanjutkan apa yang harus dilakukan pasangan muda itu. Mengapa Yunho begitu tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini? Kita Flashback sebentar...

.

Waktu itu...

.

Suatu malam yang diselimuti hujan yang sangat lebat, seorang namja cantik berdiri di depan rumah mewah yang dibatasi pagar yang tinggi menjulang, ya itulah rumah kediaman keluarga Jung -rumahnya Yunho.

Keadaan namja itu begitu mengkhawatirkan, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan juga bibirnya bergetar.

Tak henti dia menekan bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari interkom.

"...Nuguseyo?"

"A-aku aku Kim Jaejoong! aku.. aku~" jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata dengan bibir cherrynya yang bergetar hebat dan mulai membiru.

"...Kim Jaejoong nugu? Tunggu sebentar..."

Setelah itu keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya, berbincang sedikit lalu mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke rumah mewah itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong sudah berganti baju, baju yang diberikan nyonya Jung -wanita paruh baya tadi- ukurannya begitu pas ditubuh Jaejoong. Mungkin baju itu milik Yunho yang sudah tidak muat.

Yunho yang sadar ada Jaejoong disitu, mengumpat tidak jelas. Untuk apa 'mantan' kekasihnya itu ada disini? Pasti dia akan membuat kekacauan, pikirnya ngasal.

"Ya, Jae! Kau mau apa ke rumahku, eoh? Bukankah kita...-" seru Yunho tiba-tiba. Saat itu keluarganya, Jaejoong dan termasuk dirinya berkumpul di ruangan keluarga.

"Yunho, diam! Jangan tidak sopan begitu. Nak, boleh ahjussi tahu, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanya tuan Jung pada Jaejoong pada akhirnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Hiks...," Jaejoong tiba-tiba menangis seraya bersimpuh dikaki ayahnya Yunho, Semuanya langsung kaget dan otomatis saling bertanya 'ada apakah ini sebenarnya?'

"Nak, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tolong aku, tolong aku Ahjussi, Appaku pasti akan membunuhku jika tahu hal ini, tolong aku!" isak Jaejoong.

"Heh! Appamu mau membunuhmu? Yak! Mengapa kau meminta tolong pada ayahku? " interupsi Yunho, dia benar-benar sangat kaget dengan penuturan Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali.

"Diam kau Yun! Semua ini gara-garamu!" tuding Jaejoong tidak terima, ia tampak mengelap air matanya kasar.

Yunho meringis, kemudian memandang remeh ke arah Jaejoong "Aku? Apa yang kulakukan padamu?"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, setelah kemudian namja pemilik mata besar yang indah itu membuka suaranya lagi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Sebenarnya aku menyesal mengatakan hal ini, tapi kumohon kalian mengerti. Aku..., aku tengah hamil. Dd-dan Yunho, dia yang membuatku jadi begini." tunjuknya pada Yunho yang sedang mencibir tak jelas.

.

"Eh? MWO!"

.

"Yashh... Gila sekali! Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Dimana kau simpan akal sehatmu, heh? Demi tuhan kau namja! Kau mulai tidak waras, Jaejoong?!" teriak Yunho frustasi.

"Terserah kau ingin menyebutku apa, tapi asal kau tahu apa yang kukatakan benar adanya... Kau tidak pernah tahu ada kehamilan seorang namja huh? Aku... aku memiliki rahim. Kau ingat saat malam party di rumah Junsu? Malam itu, M-malam itu kita sudah tak berbusana... hiks"

"Oh ya? Mengapa aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya denganmu? Jikapun benar, aku masih belum yakin dengan kata-katamu? Kenapa kau begitu yakin itu anakku, kali saja kau tidur dengan orang lain..."

.

PLAKK!

.

"Ya! Kenapa menamparku?"

"Kenapa kau menghinaku seperti itu? Kau masih tidak percaya? Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu? Aku yang merasakannya, bukan kau! Lalu untuk apa tadi aku merangkak memohon padamu supaya kau tak memutuskanku...,"

"Mwo! Apa yang kau bilang nak?"

"Aku sebelumnya kekasih Yunho, ahjussi. Tapi tadi siang aku diputuskannya dengan alasan yang konyol dan tentu saja aku memohon supaya dia menarik kata-katanya lagi, karena aku tidak ingin bayiku tanpa ayah. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Hiks... Dia menendangku..."

"Mwo!"

"Anda pun pasti akan tahu betapa sakitnya diperlakukan seperti itu, Hiks..."

"Babo! Aish, mengapa aku bisa punya anak seperti dia. Uljima Jaejoongie, Ahjus- ah kukira kau harus panggil aku appa mulai sekarang. Kau akan aman bersamaku, kalian harus menikah minggu depan dan besok aku akan kerumahmu untuk meminta persetujuan orangtuamu."

"Jeongmal?" untuk kesekian kalinya ayah dua anak itu melihat mata bulat nan bening milik Jaejoong.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang berbohong, Jae?"

"Aku percaya."

"Ya! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kebohongan macam apa ini? Yash!" Yunho tampak menjambak rambutnya geram, semudah itukah ayahnya percaya?

"Kau diam saja dan ikuti apa yang kusuruh. Jika kau ingin terus kuakui sebagai putra warisku Jung Yunho! Dasar anak tidak tahu malu!"

"Tapi Appa, aku..., terserah kalian lah."

.

Esoknya Tuan Jung mendatangi rumah Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang tidak kalah mewahnya dengan rumahnya. Seperti dunia memang tercipta untuk kalangan seperti mereka. Oke apa itu, yang benar Tuan Jung datang kesana untuk permintaan maaf atas kelakuan putranya dan meminta izin supaya anaknya dan Jaejoong untuk segera dinikahkan.

Awalnya orangtua Jaejoong menolak, tapi bukan tuan Jung namanya jika tidak berhasil. Dia meyakinkan keluarga namja itu jikalau tidak segera dinikahkan keluarga mereka akan menanggung malu. Dan akhirnya izin itu diberikan...

Flashback Off

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah disebuah kamar yang salah satu penghuninya masih bergumul dengan dunia mimpi. Seseorang membukakan gorden kamar itu, membuat cahaya mentari langsung berpendar masuk tanpa permisi, otomatis membuatnya membuka mata yang terasa berat.

"Morning~ bangunlah sayang. Kau mau kita kesiangan kuliah, eoh? Ayo bangun."

Kalian bisa langsung tebak, ya mereka adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho, sejak pingsan di acara pernikahannya, Yunho baru sadar hari ini. Dan fakta untuk mereka, mereka masih melanjutkan kuliah. Jadi tidak ada liburan untuk bulan madu, bukankah mereka sudah melakukannya?

.

Chu~

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, aissh...," Yunho bangkit secara tiba-tiba seraya mengusap bibirnya kasar yang barusan dicium kilat istrinya "Kau?!"

"Jangan pura-pura amnesia mendadak Suamiku, aku ini kan Istrimu..., kemarin aku kecewa dengan pernikahan kita. Bersiap-siaplah dan cepat keluar untuk sarapan." bisik Jaejoong halus, setelah kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Haish, menakutkan. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Ya tuhan apa salahku dimasa lalu sehingga kau buat takdirku semenderita ini...,"

.

.

.

"Jeongmal?!" teriak seorang namja bersuara lumba-lumba pada Jaejoong yang menceritakan malam pertamanya yang tidak sama sekali 'menggairahkan.

"Ya Su-ie! Pelankan sedikit suaramu Pabo! Kau mau kita diusir dikelas?"

"Maaf, tapi Yunho dia keterlaluan padamu. Kau kan istrinya." namja imut bernama Junsu itu tampak berbisik, ia ingin tahu lebih cerita lainnya dari orang dihadapannya ini yang merupakan sahabat kentalnya "Oh, terus bagaimana kandunganmu Jae? Apa kau sudah mengalami penderitaan seperti orang hamil pada umumnya?"

"Hmmh, ap-apa? Maksudmu apa Su-ie?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Junsu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang langsung pias.

"Itu loh Morning Sick, mengidam, atau lainnya lah mungkin bau kepada parfum, rokok, bunga..."

Sebelum lebih lanjut Jaejoong menyelanya langsung "Oh. Ho... hari ini aku ingin sekali makan yang masam-masam, ya masam. Mungkin itu termasuk mengidam..."

"Ne! Makan yang masam ya? hmm, Aku tahu dimana, nanti pulang kau ikut aku ya..."

"Yy-ya~"

.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, seorang namja tampan tampak memandang langit yang cukup cerah diatasnya. Bukan, dia bukan sedang mengagumi anugerah tuhan atas hari ini, tapi ia sedang meratapi nasibnya yang sejak kemarin, hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya yang sangat menderita.

"Ya tuhaaaan cabutlah nyawaku... Sungguh aku rela, masuk neraka pun tak apa." raungnya begitu terdengar menyedihkan.

.

BLETAK!

.

Sesuatu mendarat di kepalanya, dan sedetik kemudian ia tampak meringis "Awh, siapa itu?!" menoleh dan langsung terdiam.

"Apa yang barusan kamu minta dari tuhan Yunho-ah? Bagaimana jika tuhan mengabulkannya?"

"..." Yunho terdiam namun orang itu tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat ya?" ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangan.

Yunho menoleh, tak ada senyum disana cuma melihat tangan orang itu tanpa berniat membalasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?"

"Uh?" Orang itu hanya menatap polos seraya menarik kembali tangannya "Saat kalian menikah."

"Tak seharusnya kamu memberiku selamat." Yunho bangkit berdiri menoleh pada orang itu.

"Selamat datang kembali." lalu berjalan pergi.

.

TBC

Next?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Jae aku kupaskan lagi mangganya ne..."

"Hmm... neh Su-suie." Jaejoong tampak lahap memakan mangga muda yang Junsu kupaskan untuknya.

Sesuai yang direncanakan tadi pagi, akhirnya siang ini Junsu dan Jaejoong mampir di sebuah toko buah. Menurut Junsu jangan menunda keinginan kalau sedang mengidam, kata Eommanya tidak baik, meskipun Jaejoong tadi hampir membatalkannya.

"Mashita?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Ma-mashita Suie, kau mau memakannya juga?" Jaejoong masih lahap memakan mangga yang masih sangat muda itu, Junsu langsung menggeleng saat ditawari.

"Aku yang manis saja, Jae. Ini masam untukku."

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak lalu memakan lagi mangga itu sampai habis dua buah.

.

"Hoek! Argh perutku..." Jaejoong tampak kesakitan sambil menundukkan kepalanya di wastafel. Sejak pulang satu jam lalu setelah memakan mangga, namja cantik itu tampak memuntahkan isi perutnya sambil mencengkram perutnya.

Eomma Kim yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke rumah mereka, menghampiri anaknya.

"Jae, gwaenchanayo?"

"Perutku Eomma... Mu-mual eomma."

"Aigoo, cucuku mulai nakal lagi? Kasihan eommamu." Eomma Kim tampak mengelus perut Jaejoong yang masih rata, Jaejoong menoleh dan terasa aneh dengan panggilan 'Eomma' yang ditujukan padanya.

Perut Jaejoong kembali bergejolak, seketika namja cantik itu lari ke kamarnya.

"Jae! Aigoo jangan lari, kau bisa terjatuh." Eomma Kim menggeleng, merasa maklum karena mungkin Jaejoong belum terbiasa dengan kehamilannya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masuk ke kamar lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Perutku!" Jaejoong berteriak sebelum akhirnya suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar tertutup keras.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa menyedihkan bagi Jaejoong, Yunho jarang berada di rumah dan itu jadi kebiasannya sejak mereka menikah.

Sekalipun tidur bersama, Yunho selalu bilang lelah dan selalu menghindar jika dipeluk.

Atau ketika berangkat ke kampus, Yunho selalu sengaja meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Padahal Jaejoong dalam keadaan hamil muda, namun tidak sedikitpun namja cantik itu diperhatikan suaminya.

Tidak terkecuali malam ini,

"Aku pulang."

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri suaminya yang entah pergi kemana sejak siang tadi.

Jaejoong mengambil tas Yunho dan menyimpannya di sofa, "Kau habis dari mana saja Yunnie?"

"Mengerjakan tugas." jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Oh, Yunnie pasti lapar, Jae sudah masak banyak hari ini."

"Masak?"

"Ne aku sengaja masak untukmu, kajja kita makan bersama." Jaejoong menarik pergelangan Yunho dengan antusias dan mengajaknya duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Aku siapkan ya, kau tau Yunnie? Aku sengaja bertanya pada eomma Jung, makanan yang kau sukai." Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menyiapkan piring dan makanan untuk Yunho.

"Aku mencoba dulu di rumahmu dan eomma memujiku karena aku cepat mengerti."

Yunho mendelik, "Kita mau makan atau mendengarkan ceritamu?"

"Ma-makan Yunnie."

Jaejoong langsung terdiam.

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Yunho tampak menikmati makan malamnya, sementara Jaejoong cuma memainkan makanannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tiba-tiba saja pusing."

Yunho tampak melirik Jaejoong sekilas, "Oh." jawab namja yang memiliki bibir hati itu.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, sungguh kenapa suaminya ini benar-benar tidak peduli padanya.

Dulu Yunho penuh kasih sayang, meski hubungan pacaran mereka hanya berjalan enam bulan saja. Tapi dulu Yunho benar-benar menyayanginya dan selalu memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa hanya 'Oh? Kepalaku pusing dan kau tidak peduli padaku? Yun... aku ini istrimu!"

Jaejoong mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya, keberaniannya kembali datang.

Yunho menarik nafasnya lalu kembali melirik Jaejoong, "Kalau kau sakit tinggal pakai obat apa susahnya."

Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidak percaya, sebenarnya apa salah dia? Yunho benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Demi apa kita baru saja menjadi pasangan suami istri dan aku sedang mengandung anakmu. Bisakah kau kembali menjadi Yunho yang penuh perhatian?"

Yunho tidak menjawab dan kembali melahap makanannya seakan telinganya tersumbat.

"Dengarkan aku Yunnie!"

Jaejoong memukul keras meja makan, membuat Yunho kembali menatap mata besarnya sekali lagi.

"Ne, aku dengarkan."

"Aku istrimu, perlakukan aku selayaknya istrimu!"

Yunho menaruh sumpitnya kasar, sebenarnya alasan dia memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu, agar namja cantik itu tidak melakukan hal gila lagi.

Ia sama sekali belum mempercayai kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah jika kau tetap seperti ini, aku capek Yunnie. Percuma kau tidak akan mendengarkanku." Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Yunho, namun pergerakkannya tertahan karena Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Kau mau apa? Lepaskan tanganku."

Yunho tampak tertawa meremehkan, lalu berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin aku memperlakanmu seperti apa? Seperti layaknya suami pada istrinya begitu?"

Entah kenapa tatapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat.

"Jawab!"

Yunho lalu menyeringai dan menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar, "Aku akan kabulkan permintaanmu sekarang juga."

"Kau-kau mau apa, Yunnie?"

Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya, Yunho saat ini menariknya menuju kamar mereka.

Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan malah terus menyeret istrinya, setelah kemudian menghempaskannya ke lantai.

"Appohh~ Kau menyakitiku." Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, "Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa dan jangan mengasariku seperti ini!"

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dengan menatap Yunho tajam, namun seketika badannya langsung terhuyung ke tempat tidur karena Yunho mendorongnya.

Yang membuat Jaejoong terkejut adalah Yunho kini tengah menarik kaosnya dan seketika merobeknya sampai terlepas di badannya.

"Yunnie apa yang kau lakukan, stop!" Jaejoong mendorong-dorong dada Yunho serta menjauhkan tangan namja tampan itu dari perbuatan kasarnya.

"Yun-Yunnie! Kumohon-Jangan!" Jaejoong menendang-nendangkan kakinya, namun malah membuat tangan lihai Yunho menarik celananya dan melepasnya dari kaki Jaejoong.

"Hu... Yunho!" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Yunho kuat.

Yunho yang tidak siap langsung terkena tamparan Jaejoong, membuat namja musang itu semakin emosi, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau!" Yunho berteriak marah lalu memukul wajah Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu terlentang di tempat tidur nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

Hidung bangirnya langsung mengeluarkan darah.

Kesempatan ini dipakai Yunho untuk membuka celananya, lalu membuka lebar kaki istrinya.

Libido Yunho meningkat melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, Yunho akui tubuh Jaejoong seksi untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"...kita mulai sayang." bisik Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali sadar dan terkejut.

"Mwo! Jangan Yunhh kau akan menyakiti bayiku. Jangan ampu-Akhhhhhh!"

Terlambat sudah, Yunho rupanya tidak sabar dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Terbukti dari teriakkan Jaejoong yang memilukan.

Yunho melakukannya dengan begitu kasar tanpa belas kasihan, membuat Jaejoong terus berteriak kesakitan.

Yunho yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan istrinya, lalu membungkam Jaejoong dengan bibirnya lalu mencium serta mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat, sampai bibir itu bengkak dan berdarah.

Setelah itu Yunho terus bergerak kasar di dalam tubuh Jaejoong, tidak ada perlawanan lain dari namja cantik itu selain mencakar lengan Yunho karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Emmmhh..."

Yunho benar-benar dikuasai nafsu dan amarah sampai dia tidak sadar tubuh Jaejoong sudah melemas dan dia sendiri sudah mencapai puncaknya lalu ambruk diatas tubuh Jaejoong.

Nafas Yunho memburu, tubuhnya masih menyatu dengan Jaejoong, perlahan ia bangun dan menarik tubuhnya. Ia mulai sadar, jika Jaejoong tidak bergerak dan matanya terpejam.

Yunho bisa melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang babak belur karena ulahnya, terdapat luka lebam di wajah namja cantik itu, darah yang sudah mengering terlihat dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

Pandangan Yunho menuju ke bagian bawah Jaejoong yang mengalirkan darah bercampur cairan putih kental.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubingi dokter pribadinya.  
.

.

.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Yunho merasa gelisah menunggu Dokter pribadinya yang belum kunjung datang.

Yunho sedikit menyesal melakukan ini semua, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Jaejoong?

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahan orangtuanya.

Sama saja ia mencari penyakit.

'Kriet!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang Yunho kenal sejak kecil.

"Dokter Shin."

Dokter itu langsung terkejut melihat keadaan kamar Yunho yang sangat berantakan, apalagi melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya.

"Yunho! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa istrimu bisa seperti ini?" Dokter Shin langsung membuka tasnya dan segera memeriksa namja malang itu.

"A-aku... apa dia tidak apa-apa? Apa bisa diselamatkan? Dan bagaimana dengan kandungannya." Yunho tidak bisa menjelaskan dan langsung menanyakan serentetan pertanyaan pentingnya.

Mendengar itu, Dokter Shin langsung meraba perut Jaejoong, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Aku akan membersihkan lukanya dan mengobatinya. Kau keluar dulu, setelah selesai aku akan memberitahumu."

Yunho mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya meskipun dia masih khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

.

Ini sudah pukul 10 pagi, Jaejoong baru saja membuka matanya, namja cantik itu langsung meringis sakit, merasakan semua rasa sakit akibat perlakuan Yunho semalam.

Dia mengigit bibirnya kuat, menahan agar air matanya tidak turun, ia memang tidak pernah menangis lagi setelah menikah dengan Yunho, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan bahagia setelah mendapatkan Yunho.

Rupanya Yunho salah mengertikan maksud keinginannya, bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangun, dia baru menyadari jika dia sudah memakai baju yang berbeda dan tidak ada bajunya yang berserakan, apa ini semua Yunho yang bereskan?

Jaejoong rupanya belum sepenuhnya mengerti suaminya.

Ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba berbunyi, ia sedikit kesakitan karena rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya, setelah sedikit bejuang, akhirnya dia bisa mengambilnya serta mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo noona..." sapa Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang serak nyaris tak terdengar.

"Uh Ekhem! Aku tidak sakit, aku baru bangun noona... Mirotic café? Mi-mian noona, aku tidak bisa datang, kapan-kapan kita bertemu ne... Annio ada ujian siang ini... baiklah, akan aku sampaikan."

Jaejoong menutup percakapan singkat dengan noonanya, noonanya mengajak ingin bertemu, namun rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia menyetujuinya.

Walau bagaimanapun semua luka ini tidak bisa di hilangkan dengan cepat, jika memaksa pergi dia juga tidak mungkin melapor pada noonanya jika lukanya karena ia diperkosa suaminya.

Tsk! mana ada suami memperkosa istrinya.

Noonanya juga pasti akan melaporkannya pada Ayahnya, jika Ayahnya melihat ini, Yunho bisa mati.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong akhirnya berjalan dan menyeret-nyeret badannya menuju meja rias. Lalu duduk dengan hati-hati.

Dia bisa melihat wajahnya dipantulan kaca, wajahnya yang babak belur. Namun namja cantik itu hanya menyeringai.

"Aku tau, kau hanya menakut-nakutiku saja kan Yunnie? Sekalipun kau menyiksaku sampai sekarat, aku berjanji akan terus disampingmu. Kau jodohku." ucapnya seakan berbicara langsung dengan Yunho.

.

Bau masakan tercium dari dapur Jaejoong, namja cantik itu memang tidak merasakan jera semalam. Terbukti, saat ini ia tengah memasak makanan buat suami tercintanya.

Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil, ia mencoba mencicipi masakan itu.

"Shh... appoo..." Jaejoong reflek memegang bibirnya, rupanya masakan yang dicicipinya mengenai luka di bibirnya.

Namun raut kesakitannya berubah kembali menjadi ceria, "Mashita ne, Yunnie pasti makan dengan lahap."

Jaejoong memindahkan makanannya di mangkuk, lalu berjalan tertatih menuju meja makan. Menaruh makanan yang terlihat lezat itu dengan rapi.

Namja cantik itu melihat jam, pukul 8 malam. Semoga saja Yunho pulang.

Sebaiknya dia merapikan dapurnya sebelum Yunho datang, namun pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi kabur dan ada rasa sakit seperti menghantam kepalanya.

Ia dengan reflek memegang kepalanya dan tangan satunya memegang kursi meja makan erat seakan dia akan terjatuh dengan bebas, "Aku kenapa?"

Matanya mulai mengerjap-erjap.

Apa yang salah?

"Aku pulang."

Dalam kesakitan, Jaejoong menoleh pada sumber suara.

Meskipun sedikit samar, Jaejoong bisa langsung menebak jika itu adalah suaminya.

Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dikepala dan berbalik, "Yun-yunnie sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja sambil tersenyum, selain itu dia juga sudah siap, jika tiba-tiba saja Yunho akan memukulnya atau memperkosanya seperti semalam.

-GREEP!

Namja cantik itu membelalak kaget tatkala tubuhnya dipeluk oleh sang suami, yang semula dia mengira akan dapat pukulan.

Apakah Yunho mulai berubah atau merasa bersalah karena telah memperkosa dirinya, Jaejoong tidak bisa mengira-ngira yang lain.

"Kau masak Jae? Kau kan masih sakit."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho, mencari ketulusan disana. Apakah benar Yunhonya yang dulu kembali secepat ini?

"Jae..."

"Jae? Ada yang sakit? Aegya kita membuat eommanya sakit? Mian tadi pagi aku langsung pergi."

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, lalu membalas memeluk erat.

"Yunnie... Yunnieku kembali. Tuhan jangan bangunkan aku. Jangan."

"Hei hei, ini bukan mimpi sayang."

Jaejoong mendongak dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Katakan... katakan padaku, apakah Yunnieku yang dulu kembali?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, aku melukaimu dan sempat tidak percaya padamu."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah, Yunnie. Aku yang tidak sabar."

"Gomawo ne, ayo kita makan ini untukku semua kan?" tanya Yunho yang diangguki sang istri dengan raut wajah malu-malunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

.

Kamar itu terasa begitu panas dan romantis akibat perbuatan dua sejoli yang saling menyatukan tubuhnya dengan bergerak sangat lembut.

Bibir mereka saling berpangutan, saling menghisap dan mengecap. Saling menikmati rasa yang sebelumnya terasa menyakitkan dan penuh nafsu, menjadi rasa nikmat dan penuh gairah cinta.

Sang suami terus menekan dalam dan merasa akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"Uhhh..." sang istri melepas pangutan bibirnya dan melenguh sambil menatap suaminya dengan sayu.

Ia menyusul suaminya yang sudah terlebih dahulu.

"Yunniehhh! Aku capek ahhh!"

Yunho memeluk Istrinya, mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Gomawo Yunnie sudah mencintai Jae lagi, Saranghae."

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong.

.

Esoknya Jaejoong terlihat lebih segar dan bersemangat, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan baju yang akan suaminya pakai nanti ke kampus.

"Ini akan cocok dipakai Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri setelah menaruh baju Yunho di atas tempat tidur, sementara Yunho sedang di kamar mandi.

Fokusnya teralihkan saat ponsel Yunho berbunyi, ia hendak mengambil ponsel suaminya namun gerakannya kalah cepat dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Biar aku saja."

"N-ne Yunnie, sambil menelpon aku keringkan rambutmu ne."

"Tidak perlu." jawab Yunho dan langsung berjalan menuju balkon untuk mengangkat telponnya.

Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, apa dia salah lagi? kenapa hanya mengangkat telpon saja Yunho mencari tempat yang jauh?

Tapi dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin Yunho butuh privasi untuk bicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telpon.

Tanpa menaruh curiga apapun lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya menuju kamar mandi.

Satu jam berlalu, keduanya sudah berpakaian rapi dan sekarang mereka tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Kenapa berpakaian rapi sayang, bukannya masih sakit? Istirahatlah dulu." ucap Yunho sambil menikmati makanannya.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya dan tersenyum, "Aku sudah sembuh Yunnie."

"Sungguh?" Jaejoong mengangguk mantap setelah itu menatap Yunho dan tampak mengigit bibirnya, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Apakah kita akan berangkat bersama?"

Yunho mendadak terkejut namun dengan cepat namja tampan itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak langsung masuk."

"Wae?"

"Tadi ada telpon dari temanku yang baru saja datang dari Kanada dan kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi."

Jaejoong tampak bingung, sejak kapan Yunho memiliki teman dari Kanada?

"Ah sebaiknya kita habiskan sarapannya dan aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus."

"Ne Yunnie."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku merindukanmu Yun."

"Rindu? Jadi kau menelpon dan memintaku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan ini padaku."

Yunho saat ini sudah menemui teman 'Kanadanya di sebuah Café setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kampus.

"Kau tau? Aku sengaja pulang untuk menemuimu, tapi ternyata dihari aku kembali, kau sedang melangsungkan pernikahan hehe."

Yunho tampak tersenyum mengejek, "Semua ini salah siapa hm?"

Wanita itu langsung mengigit bibirnya, semua ini salah dia.

"Siapa yang dulu dengan mudahnya memutuskan hubungan kita? Siapa yang dulu bilang lupakan hubungan kita? Jawab Soojin!"

Soojin langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Yunho dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, aku bersalah. Aku mencintaimu Yun, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, hiks..."

Yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukan Soojin, namun wanita itu memeluk Yunho erat.

"Aku-aku tau kau masih mencintaiku, aku tau."

Tatapan Yunho terlihat dingin, "Tidak, aku sudah menikah."

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, kau memang sudah menikah tapi aku tidak mau kau berlama-lama dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai."

Yunho terdiam dan membiarkan Soojin terus berbicara dan memeluknya.

.

Jaejoong terlihat gelisah sambil mengganti chanel tv yang sama sekali tidak ia tonton dengan benar, bukan hanya itu, bungkus makanan terlihat berserakan di meja dan kursi.

Rencananya setelah kelas selesai, ia mau berduaan dengan Yunho, sambil nonton dan makan-makan, saling menyuapi dan menghabisi waktu berdua saja.

Namun rencana hanya tinggal rencana saja, Yunho memang berubah baik, tapi kebiasaan pulang malam masih tetap saja. Buktinya sekarang sudah jam 7 namun namja yang sangat disayanginya itu tidak kunjung pulang.

Dengan kesal, Jaejoong melempar remote control yang tidak bersalah itu ke lantai.

Lebih baik dia tidur saja dan jangan menunggu Yunho, namun saat hendak berdiri kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

Tubuhnya mulai limbung dan seketika ia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur meja sampai akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai sambil meringis menjambak rambutnya. Sementara darah meleleh dari keningnya.

"Akhhh Sa-sakit... Yunnieh..."

.

Tbc

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Yun apa besok kau akan menemuiku lagi?" Soojin tengah memeluk Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun itu.

Yunho menatap Soojin, mengecup kening wanita yang memang masih dicintainya itu dengan lembut, "Tentu saja, kau sudah tau bukan alasannya kenapa tadi aku dingin kepadamu?"

Wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Yunho itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir hati Yunho.

Yunho membalas ciuman wanita itu seakan bibir wanita itu adalah satu-satunya kenikmatan yang ada. Tanpa dia sadari, istri yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus, tengah terbaring kesakitan memanggil namanya.

"Maafkan aku kemarin meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia terus membo-"

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba berbunyi, ada telpon masuk.

"Itu istrimu, angkatlah."

"Biarkan saja, aku malas bebicara dengannya. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku pulang."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang serius dengan luka di keningmu, namun apa kau yakin tidak ingin melakukan Medical Check-up Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, saat ini ia tengah berada di rumah dokter pribadi keluarganya, entah kenapa dia lebih memilih datang ke rumah dokter pribadinya dibanding pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Jaejoong seperti tidak ada tenaga itu, bukan karena sakit dikepalanya, tapi karena ketika saat dia sadar dengan kepalanya yang berdarah Yunho masih belum pulang. Saat dia berusaha menghubungi Yunho, suaminya itu tidak mengangkat telponnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia pergi menggunakan taksi sendirian.

"Jae..." panggil dokter pribadinya.

"Ne, maaf aku barusan melamun, paman Han."

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba memeriksakan dirimu ke Rumah sakit? Kau bilang sering sakit kepala. Bisa jadi ini karena kehamilanmu dan ada sesuatu..."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk perutnya panik, "Pe-perutku... bayiku baik-baik saja ini tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, paman Han."

"Tapi Jae."

"Aku akan mentransfer uang besok ke rekeningmu, permisi paman."

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari rumah itu dan tergesa-gesa pulang. Dokter Han semakin curiga terjadi sesuatu pada namja cantik yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri itu.

.

Jaejoong sudah sampai rumahnya dan ia berpapasan dengan Yunho yang baru saja pulang, sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin marah karena sangat kesal pada suaminya itu, bisa-bisanya dia pulang selarut ini.

Namun saat melihat wajah suaminya segalanya langsung menguap begitu saja.

Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong menghampiri suaminya sambil memeluk tangannya, "Yunnie dari mana saja?"

Yunho menoleh dan langsung melihat kepala istrinya yang diperban dan terlihat sedikit lebam di pipinya.

"Sayang kenapa dengan kepalamu?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dan tidak menjawab, malah berjalan ke belakang Yunho dan menaiki punggungnya.

"Gendong Jae sampai kamar ne."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku sayang," Yunho reflek menahan badan istrinya agak tidak terjatuh, nada bicaranya terdengar kesal.

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan dan malah menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung suaminya.

.

Esok hari di kampus.

.

"Mwo? Kepalamu kenapa Jae?" teriak Junsu panik saat sahabatnya datang dengan kepala yang diperban.

"Yaish! Pelankan suaramu itu."

"Aku kan terkejut, kenapa Jae?"  
Jaejoong memegang perbannya sesaat dan senyum, "Aku semalam mau ambil minum, kakiku tersandung dan kepalaku mengenai meja."

"Astaga kau ini, lalu perutmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh ti-tidak, Yunho langsung menangkapku tapi kepalaku tetap kena." bohongnya.

"Eh tumben, kau bilang Yunho itu..."

Jaejoong langsung memotong ucapan Junsu,"A~ni, Yunho sekarang selalu melindungiku dan tidak akan membiarkanku terluka. Dia mencintaiku lagi sekarang, Yunhoku kembali."

"Omo~ Jeongmal? aku ikut bahagia, mungkin sifat Yunho kemarin karna dia belum terbiasa."

Jaejoong tampak merenung, "Mungkin saja Suie."

"Oh ya Jae, apa kau mau yang masam lagi?"

"Ania ania ania!" Jaejoong langsung menjawab Junsu dengan cepat. "Aku hari ini ada janji dengan noonaku."

"Tapi bayimu tidak minta aneh-aneh lagi kan Jae?"

"Aniya, kau tenang saja Suie."

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini tengah berada di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka, sepasang suami istri itu tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan Jaejoong kenalkan pada Yunho, yaitu noonanya.

Karena waktu Jaejoong menikah, noonanya sedang berada di luar negeri.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sampai seorang yeoja berambut sebahu datang menuju kursi yang diduduki Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Raut wajah Yunho lumayan terkejut ketika melihat wanita itu, Yunho sangat mengenalnya.

"Soojin noona, akhirnya kau datang!" Jaejoong tampak antusias menyambut wanita yang merupakan kakaknya itu.

"Tadi aku ditelpon Appa, Jae."

"Yun, kau belum bertemu noonaku sebelumnya bukan? Ayo kalian berkenalan."

Yunho tidak menjawab Jaejoong malah menatap wanita itu tanpa berkedip.

"Halo Yun, dia noonaku loh."

Yunho akhirnya tersadar lalu berdiri, "Ah maaf aku ke toilet sebentar."

Yunho kemudian berlalu menuju toilet dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Jae, noona juga ke toilet sebentar."

"Aish kalian ini, sudah sana, aku tunggu disini."

Jaejoong sedikit menaruh curiga pada suami dan noonanya ia pura-pura memilih minuman yang ada di menu.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika Jaejoong itu adikmu?"

Soojin dan Yunho kembali bertemu, mereka yang beralasan ke toilet akhirnya saling bicara.  
Yunho menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir darimana aku tau semua rahasia adikku?" Soojin kemudian memeluk Yunho seraya berbisik, "Kita akting saja dengan bagus ne, sampai waktunya tiba. Sekalipun dia adikku, aku tidak ingin dia merebutmu dariku lebih lama."

Yunho hanya diam, meskipun dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Soojin selama bertahun-tahun, namun namja itu tidak pernah mengenal siapa saja keluarga wanitanya itu. Salahkan padanya yang tidak pernah mau tahu. Menggelikan sekali.

"Ayo kita kembali, nanti si pembohong itu mengetahui ini."

"Baiklah sayang, ayo." ucap Yunho lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya untuk kembali menemui Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya siapa yang pembohong, Jaejoong atau kalian?

Yang tengah dibicarakan ternyata sudah mengintip mereka dari tadi.

"Kenapa? kenapa Soojin noona tega melakukan ini padaku. Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bahkan berpelukkan seperti itu? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunho, sekalipun kau mau merebutnya dariku noona. Yunho milikku."

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu Yunho membohongi Jaejoong dengan pura-pura menyayangi namja cantik itu, sudah selama itu pula dia selalu menemui kekasihnya.

Jaejoong tentu tau hal ini.

Jaejoong juga sudah mengetahui rahasia mereka berdua yang ternyata dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi tidak dengan sekarang, Yunho hanyalah miliknya.

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan mereka, berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak tahu.

Seperti saat ini Yunho tengah makan malam bersama Soojin, sementara alasan yang diberikan pada Jaejoong ia tengah mengerjakan tugas sampai malam.

Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang tidak enak badan, akhirnya terpaksa memata-matai suaminya yang kini tengah bermesraan dengan noonanya sendiri.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong melabrak mereka, namun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Namun rasa sakit dikepalanya yang seminggu ini hilang tiba-tiba saja datang, Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit dan agar dirinya masih terus fokus melihat suami dan noonanya.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak saat suami dan noonanya kini hendak berciuman, dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

-Brak!

"Hentikan! Shh..." teriak Jaejoong seraya memegang kepalanya yang semakin sakit.

"Jae/Jae." Soojin dan Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong bersamaan.

Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk Noona dan suamimya, "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan hah?!"

"Jae pelankan suaramu, malu dilihat orang."

Jaejoong tertawa, "Haha malu? Kalian berselingkuh didepanku kenapa tidak malu?"

"Terutama kau noona! Bisa-bisanya noonaku sendiri merebut suami dari adiknya, kau tidakkah malu?"

-PLAK

Soojin menampar Jaejoong, "Aku tidak merebut suamimu Jae! Sebelum kau menjadi istrinya, aku adalah kekasih Yunho. Sampai sekarang aku kekasihnya."

"Kekasihmu sampai sekarang? Tidak noona, Yunho sudah menjadi suamiku! Milikku! Tinggalkan dia atau aku laporkan ini pada Eomma dan Appa." wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah menahan sakit sekaligus marah.

"Yun! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku istrimu, aku ini tengah..."

"Hamil? Kau mau bilang hamil?" bukannya meredakan, Yunho malah memperpanas keadaan.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, apa Yunho sudah tau? Lantas Jaejoong menatap suaminya yang kini tengah memegang tangan Soojin erat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sayang dan kau tunggu saja kejutan dariku besok pagi."

Yunho berlalu bersama Noonanya, ia tidak menyangka, suaminya benar-benar membawa Noonanya bukan dirinya yang adalah istrinya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan suara berisik dari luar kamarnya, dia mengenali suara itu adalah suara orangtua dan mertuanya, padahal namja cantik itu tidak tahu mereka akan datang.

Apakah mereka datang untuk memberi kejutan pada anak-anaknya? Tapi tidak ada sesatu yang spesial.

Jaejoong terpaksa bangun keluar kamar dengan sedikit menyeret badannya, karena rasa sakit di kepalanya dari semalam tidak kunjung hilang.

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum kepada mereka, ternyata bukan hanya orangtua dan mertuanya, tetapi beserta seorang dokter yang ia ketahui dokter Shin.

"Eomma Jung, Appa Jung, Eomma Kim, Appa Kim, Yunnie... Dokter Shin." sapa Jaejoong namun mereka kemudian seketika diam dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba serius.

"Jaejoong duduk." perintah Appa Kim yang diangguki Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tampak heran.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali kalian datang, biasanya memberi tahu aku sebelumnya, ini memangnya ada apa?"

"Apa benar selama ini kau tidak pernah hamil?" tanya Appa Kim langsung pada intinya.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung pias, tangannya langsung gemetar. Apakah ini kejutan yang dimaksud Yunho semalam?

"Aku... aku... tidak."

"Kau jangan mengelak, aku sudah tau semuanya sejak malam itu. Kau masih virgin dan tidak pernah hamil. Shin Ahjumma sudah memeriksanya benar bukan?" Yunho yang langsung menyela ucapan Jaejoong bertanya pada dokter Shin.

"Benar itu, waktu itu Jaejoong-ah sama sekali tidak hamil."

Jaejoong menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya.

"Jawab!"

"N-ne."

"Kami sungguh kecewa padamu, mempercayai kau hamil dan terpaksa menerima anak kami menjadi gay, sampai kami tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Ternyata semua ini hanya tipuan darimu?"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk kaki Appa Jung, "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud Appa. Aku mencintai Yunho, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai Yunho."

Semua tampak terkejut dengan jawaban jujur Jaejoong, sementara Yunho sudah merasa menang karena sebentar lagi dia akan bebas.

"Tuan Kim saya tidak ingin mempertahankan pernikahan mereka lebih lama lagi, anak anda tidak akan pernah hamil. Dia namja yang tidak akan pernah hamil! Saya ingin mereka segera bercerai."

"Andwae Appa!"

.

TBC

.

.

 _ **Terimakasih bagi yang sempatkan untuk membaca ff ini, maaf jika banyak kesalahan.**_

 _ **Jika tertarik dengan ff ini sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

.

Buak!

Buak!

Buak!

"Dasar tidak tahu malu! Bisa-bisanya kau mempermalukan Appa selama ini, dimana akal sehatmu Jae!"

Appa Kim baru saja memukulkan cambuknya berkali-kali pada punggung Jaejoong.

Setelah pengakuan yang cukup mengejutkan tadi, Appa Kim membawa anaknya pulang untuk menghakiminya.

Namja cantik itu hanya diam mendapatkan pukulan itu, tidak ada raut kesakitan disana.

Pandangan Jaejoong kosong.

Benar-benar kosong.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding kejadian sebelum dia dibawa Appa Kim ke rumah lamanya.

Yunho yang membongkar kebohongannya.

Yunho yang tidak menahannya dan membiarkan dia pergi dibawa orangtuanya.

Yunho yang bahagia diatas penderitaannya.

Yunho yang sangat ia cintai melakukan itu semua padanya.

"Dari dulu Appa tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi gay!"

Buak!

Appa Kim melemparkan cambuknya kesal, lalu meninju wajah Jaejoong dengan keras dan sengaja mengenai hidung bangir namja cantik itu, membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Yeobo sudah! Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Joongie?" Eomma Kim memeluk Jaejoong yang masih diam, mengusap darah di hidung anaknya.

"Apa dia kasihan pada kita? Dia hanya buat malu orangtuanya saja."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Eommanya sambil mengusap kasar hidungnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma."

Jaejoong menatap Appanya dengan sayu.

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian, agar Appa dan Eomma tidak malu lagi mempunyai anak tidak tahu diri sepertiku. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada..." Jaejoong menahan nafasnya sebentar.

"... sampaikan permintaan maafku pada keluarga Jung. Dan terimakasih sudah membesarkanku selama ini Tuan Kim, Nyo-nyonya Kim. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, air mata Jaejoong benar-benar lolos, padahal ia sudah mati-matian menahannya.

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri perlahan menuju kamarnya, mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan beberapa baju lamanya, karena bajunya yang lain berada dirumahnya.

Eommanya mengikuti Jaejoong dan memeluk anaknya dari belakang, wanita itu tidak mau anak kesayangannya ini pergi.

Ia khawatir, Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa hidup sendiri diluaran sana. Apalagi dalam keadaan terluka seperti ini.

"Nyo-nyonya, jangan begini."

"Apa? Kau memanggilku apa? Aku Eommamu, jangan pergi Joongie, Eomma tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

Jaejoong berbalik, mengusap air mata wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Eomma, aku harus menerima hukumanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Eommanya menggeleng dan semakin terisak, memeluk anaknya agar tidak selangkahpun keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Masih ada Soojin..." Jaejoong terdiam sesaat menyebut nama seseorang yang menjadi perusak kebahagiaannya.

"Masih ada Soojin noona yang akan menjaga Eomma dan membuat bangga keluarga ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, keputusannya sudah bulat, sekalipun ia sangat berat meninggalkan Eommanya. Ia tetap harus pergi, menerima hukuman dari perbuatannya.

Memperbaikinya.

Melupakannya.

Ia juga harus melupakan cintanya pada Yunho. Meskipun hatinya tidak bisa. Sungguh dia tidak bisa melupakan dan berhenti mencintai Yunho.

Tapi, biarkan waktu yang membantunya.

"Jaga diri Eomma baik-baik, aku pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong meremas tali tasnya, berjalan menelusuri jalanan sepi, sesekali ia meringis merasakan sakit karena cambukkan serta pukulan dari Appanya.

Sakitnya baru terasa jika dibawa berjalan seperti ini.

Ditambah sekarang kepalanya masih sakit, namun ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya, yang terpenting sekarang pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari kehidupan mereka.

"Kau berjalan sendirian saja cantik?"

Jaejoong menoleh, mendengar suara berat seseorang disampingnya. Orang itu bertubuh kekar dengan wajah yang yang kasar.

Tampaknya namja itu juga sedang mabuk.

"Kau mau kemana cantik?" tanya pria itu seraya berjalan disamping Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusan anda." balas Jaejoong cuek dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Astaga kau jangan jual mahal." Namja itu memegang dagu Jaejoong dan langsung ditepis kasar oleh tangannya.

"Hei jangan sembarangan menyentuhku, sebelum tanganmu aku patahkan." acam Jaejoong seraya menunjuk wajah namja kasar itu tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali diwajahnya, walau bagaimanapun dia seorang namja.

Namja kasar itu melihat penampilan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, "Puahaha kau mau mematahkan tanganku?"

Tangan Jaejoong yang memang kurus itu digenggam oleh namja tersebut, tentu saja Jaejoong berusaha menariknya namun ia langsung terkejut saat tangannya tidak bisa ia tarik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku brengsek!" Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya dan ia meronta berusaha lari.

Buak!

Jaejoong menonjok wajah namja itu dengan tangannya yang bebas, walau tenaganya itu tidak seberapa karena badannya terasa lemah, tapi cukup membuat namja itu mengaduh dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Jaejoong langsung berlari, namun tidak terlalu cepat karena badannya semakin sakit.

Jaejoong meremas tasnya agar tidak terlepas, karena ia tidak punya barang berharga lagi.

"Kurang ajar! Kau tidak bisa lari dariku." Namja itu mengejar Jaejoong dan semakin mendekat.

"Yaish!" tasnya terjatuh dan Jaejoong mau mengambilnya tapi tindakan itu membuat namja itu bisa menjambak rambut Jaejoong dari belakang membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah.

"Lepaskan sakit!"

Namja itu menyeringai, "Berani kau lari dariku."

Jaejoong langsung merasakan mual seketika mencium bau alkohol dari nafas pria itu, dia memang sensitif pada bau-bauan akhir-akhir ini.

Brak!

Namja itu mendorong Jaejoong ke tanah membuatnya tersungkur, matanya membelalak saat namja itu tengah membuka sabuknya.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Jaejoong berusaha mundur, memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit.

Tidak adakah orang yang melewati jalan ini dan menolongnya?

Jaejoong melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparnya ke wajah pria itu, lemparannya memang tidak melesat. Karena pria itu kini memegangi wajahnya seperti kesakitan.

Kesempatan itu Jaejoong gunakan untuk bangun dan berlari lagi.

Jaejoong berlari tanpa arah dengan alas kaki yang hanya sebelah. Pergerakannya semakin lemah dan sesekali menengok kebelakang.

"Apah- ah dia masih mengerjarku. Tuhan tolong aku."

TIIIN!

BRUAK!

.

.

.

"Untuk keberhasilan kita."

TING!

Yunho dan Soojin baru saja bersulang karena rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

Walaupun cara ini sangat kejam, dimata mereka Jaejoong tetaplah salah karena sudah berbohong.

"Apa kau benar-benar senang Yun?" Soojin menaruh gelasnya dan memeluk Yunho, menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu saja, karena aku tidak suka pembohong dan aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Jeongmal? Kau tidak pernah menaruh rasa pada adikku?"

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Soojin, "Aku berpacaran dengannya saja hanya untuk pelampiasan karena kau sudah memutuskanku, tapi tidak disangka dia seberlebihan itu."

"Pelampiasan?"

"Ne, sudah kubilang aku hanya mencintaimu, Soojin."

Mereka tersenyum, jika Jaejoong tahu ini apa namja cantik itu akan tetap mencintai Yunho?

Ponsel Soojin berbunyi, yeoja itu lalu mengangkat telponnya dan berbicara sebentar.

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Eomma, dia bilang Jaejoong pergi dari rumah."

Tatapan Yunho menjadi serius, entah kenapa ada rasa aneh yang menyertainya yang Yunho sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

Namja itu reflek memegang dadanya.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang tidak ada penghalang diantara kita." Soojin melihat jari Yunho yang masih memakai cincin pernikahannya bersama Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak melepaskan cincin ini?" Soojin menarik cincin itu dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Aku lupa sayang."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung meringis memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Sesaat dia merenung, dimanakah ia sekarang?

Seperti sebuah ruangan rawat Rumah Sakit, tapi ini sangat mewah.

"Kau sudah siuman, nak?"

Jaejoong langsung duduk bersandar ketika sadar ada orang lain disana, namun itu justru malah membuat badannya semakin sakit.

"Pelan-pelan saja, badanmu banyak luka nak."

"An-anda siapa?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan terbata, dia takut orang didepannya ini adalah orang jahat.

"Kau tidak perlu takut padaku, semalam kau tiba-tiba muncul didepan mobilku. Untung supirku cepat mengerem mobilnya. Jadi tidak sampai menabrakmu terlalu keras."

Jaejoong berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam, seketika namja cantik itu langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Terimakasih tuan. Kalau bukan berkat anda mungkin... mungkin aku sudah..."

Namja tua yang mungkin sudah berumur 70an itu langsung membangunkan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya lagi agar kembali duduk ke tempat tidur.

"Kau keras kepala seperti cucuku, kubilang pelan-pelan, kau masih lemah."

Jaejoong tersenyum, ternyata masih ada malaikat di dunia ini. Namun, Jaejoong teringat akan tasnya.

"Tuan, kau membawa tasku juga tidak?"

"Tas? Kau tidak membawa apapun nak."

Jaejoong langsung duduk lemas, di tas itu ada uang dan barang berharganya, bagaimana dia membayar biaya rumah sakit?

"Kau kenapa nak?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Di tas itu ada baju dan barang berhargaku tuan dan juga uangku. Bagaimana aku membayar biaya rumah sakit? Kau membawaku ke rumah sakit semewah ini. Aku tidak punya apa-apa."

Jaejoong memegang cincin pernikahannya yang masih melingkar manis di jarinya, tidak mungkin ia menjual itu.

Namja tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga, bukannya mobilku yang menabarakmu? Aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

"Jeongmal? Jeongmal gomawo tuan."

Namja tua itu tersenyum, "Oh ya aku sampai lupa menanyakan, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Ju... Jaejoong tuan."

"Jaejoong? Nama yang bagus dan kau jangan memanggilku tuan, panggil aku Choi Ahjussi."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ne, Choi Ahjussi."

"Beoji, hasil pemeriksaannya sudah ada." seorang Dokter muda masuk ruangan Jaejoong, Tuan Choi dan Jaejoong langsung menoleh.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Siwon-ah?"  
Namja yang Tuan Choi panggil Siwon itu menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Aku tidak mengerti Beoji, hasil pemeriksaannya..."

Siwon belum melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Jaejoong langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Pemeriksaan apa?"

"Sebelumnya Ahjussi meminta maaf nak, saat kau kami bawa ke Rumah Sakit, kau terus meringis kesakitan. Di badanmu juga banyak luka memar. Aku menyuruh mereka melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan padamu."

"Lalu hasilnya?" Jaejoong kemudian menatap Siwon.

"Bacakan saja, Siwon-ah."

Siwon mengangguk, "Tapi kami malah menemukan hal lain di tubuhmu. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf menanyakan ini. Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pertanyaan Siwon, kenapa bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu? Namuna karena ia merasa penasaran, akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sudah kami duga, kau sekarang sedang mengandung. Usia kandunganmu 4 minggu. Aku meminta dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan ini berulang-ulang, kami kira salah namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kau seorang namja yang istimewa, ini kejadian yang sangat langka."

Tuan Choi maupun Jaejoong mereka saling berpandangan tidak percaya, Jaejoong mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Ini tidak bohong? Apa ini tidak bohong?" air mata Jaejoong sukses lolos, kenapa dia bisa hamil?

Apa Tuhan sedang mengujinya atau memberikan hadiah untuknya? Tapi kenapa baru sekarang, setelah semuanya hancur.

Apa ini jalan untuknya agar ia bisa dimaafkan keluarganya dan kembali kepelukan suaminya?

Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak dipercaya keluarganya?

Jaejoong kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia sudah memutuskan pergi dari mereka. Tidak apa-apa, biar dia sendiri saja yang tahu.

Mata Jaejoong membaca tulisan lain yang berada di kolom selanjutnya. Wajahnya langsung pias.

"Tu-tumor? Apa ini maksudnya?"

Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong, "Ini yang ingin aku katakan juga, kau menderita Tumor Otak. Kau harus segera memulai pengobatanmu, karena akan semakin parah jika terlambat melakukannya. Tetapi pengobatanmu juga akan mengganggu perkembangan janin yang kau kandung. "

Jaejoong langsung pucat, kenapa dia harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Manakah yang akan Jaejoong pentingkan, kandungannya atau pengobatannya?

Terimakasih sudah baca.

Jika suka dengan cerita ini, ikuti terus ceritanya ;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Jaejoong terdiam seraya memandangi jendela, air matanya terus turun membasahi pipinya dan sesekali namja cantik itu mengusapnya sambil terisak-isak.

Dia tidak peduli kalau Tuan Choi menganggapnya namja lemah, tapi Jaejoong sudah berada di titik terendah. Menangis adalah hal yang saat ini ia bisa.

Tuan Choi hanya melihatnya dan tidak ingin menganggunya. Dia bisa melihat beban berat yang dialami namja rapuh itu, meskipun dia belum tahu seperti apa kehidupan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

"Hungh..." Jaejoong memegangi perut dan mulutnya bersamaan, dia merasakan perutnya sangat mual.

Tuan Choi tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menghampiri namja yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, mencabut paksa infus yang terpasang di tangannya menyebabkan darah langsung keluar dari tangan pucatnya, lalu ia turun dan berlari terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi.

"Hoek! Uhukh hah hah..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan isi perutnya seketika.

Tuan Choi yang melihat keadaan itu langsung menekan tombol darurat memanggil Dokter, kemudian menyusul Jaejoong ke kamar mandi.

Darah yang keluar dari tangan Jaejoong sangat banyak dan menetes ke lantai. Dengan sigap Tuan Choi mengambil tissue dan menutupnya, berharap darah itu berhenti keluar.

"OMO kau ini nak."

"Hoek! Hah hah..." Jaejoong berdiri dengan lemas, badannya hampir limbung.

Beruntung Siwon datang tepat waktu dan langsung menghampiri mereka, menggendong Jaejoong yang kini melemah akibat muntah-muntah serta banyaknya darah yang keluar ditangannya.

"Beoji kenapa bisa begini?"

"Tadi dia mual dan mencabut paksa infusnya, Siwon-ah." Tuan Choi mengikuti Siwon, sementara Dokter muda itu langsung membaringkan Jaejoong di tempat tidurnya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir, tindakan itu tidak boleh dilakukan sembarangan dan akibatnya seperti ini.

Siwon dengan cepat mendahulukan mengobati tangan Jaejoong dan memasang kembali infus ke tangan Jaejoong yang satunya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Tuan Choi.

Siwon menghela nafas, "Aku belum tahu pasti, Beoji. Tapi mungkin saja dia mulai mengalami mual-mual karena kehamilan mudanya. Nanti aku bersama Dokter yang lainnya akan memeriksa lebih lanjut."

"Semoga saja ini bukan karena penyakitnya." Tuan Choi menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang kini sudah tertidur.

"Aku harap begitu, Beoji."

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, Siwon-ah."

Siwon mengangguk,"Iya Beoji, aku juga masih banyak pasien."

.

.

.

"Eunghh..." Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya, sesekali matanya kembali terpejam karena rasa kantuk yang masih terasa.

Matanya kembali terbuka dan mengedar, mencari dua orang yang tadi pagi begitu panik. Namun Tuan Choi maupun Dokter Siwon tidak ada disana, kemana mereka?

Perlahan Jaejoong bangun untuk bersandar, namun rasa sakit ditangannya membuatnya meringis, salahkan dia yang sembarangan mencabut infus ditangannya. Tapi tadi dia benar-benar mual.

Mual? Sejenak dia merenung, apa karena calon bayinya? Dia ingat kata-kata Junsu sewaktu dia berpura-pura hamil dan mengatakan, pertanda orang hamil itu adalah mual-mual.

Jaejoong mengusap perutnya pelan, "Tumbuh yang sehat sayang, walau bagaimanapun Eomma akan mengutamakanmu."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, dulu dia begitu geli mengatakan kata 'Eomma' yang ditujukan pada dirinya, namun sekarang dirinya merasa bangga mengatakan itu.

'Kriet

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Dokter Siwon datang dan tersenyum kepada Jaejoong dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh namja cantik itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jae?"

Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeriksa kondisi calon Eomma itu.

"Kurasa kau lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tadi dokter kandungan juga sudah memeriksamu."

"Aku memang sudah merasa lebih baik, Dokter." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau masih merasakan mual sekarang?" yang dibalas gelengan pelan dari namja cantik itu.

"Hei, kalau kau merasa mual jangan sembarangan mencabut infusmu, Arra?" Siwon menggerakkan tangannya seakan ingin memukul Jaejoong, namun kemudian mengacak rambut hitam namja cantik itu.

"Rambutkuu..." Jaejoong tidak sadar mempoutkan bibirnya karena tindakannya itu, membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Dokter tampan itu duduk dan memperhatikan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu salah tingkah.

"W-wae?"

"Kau begitu mirip dengan kekasihku."

"Kekasihmu?" entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa penasaran kepada cucu Tuan Choi itu.

"Tapi sebelum aku menjawab, jadilah sahabatku." Siwon menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau mau tidak?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Siwon, bukannya tidak percaya pada Dokter muda itu. Namun namja cantik itu heran, Tuan Choi maupun Cucunya begitu baik hati padanya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu.

Bahkan sekarang menawarkan persahabatan padanya.

Apakah malaikat-malaikat ini sengaja dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya?

Siwon yang melihat wajah namja cantik itu membuyarkan lamunan Namja cantik itu, menggerak-gerakkan kelingkingnya.

"Aku mau." Jaejoong menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan seperti biasa tersenyum manis.

Siwon tersenyum, "Baiklah aku akan memulai bercerita padamu."

"Jadi aku memiliki kekasih dan namja sepertimu." Siwon memulai ceritanya.

Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang mencintai sesama namja, Jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan cerita Siwon.

"Dia sangat manis, baik hati dan tutur katanya halus sepertimu Jae."

"Jika aku menganggunya atau mengacak rambutnya seperti yang kulakukan padamu, dia akan membulatkan bibirnya."

"Yah, aku jadi merindukannya."

Jaejoong menatap Siwon, "Memang dia sekarang dimana?"

"Sedang melanjutkan pendidikkannya di Amerika. Terakhir aku dapat kabar, 3 bulan lagi dia akan kembali." Siwon tersenyum.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan kekasihmu. Namanya siapa?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya.

"Kim Kibum." senyum itu masih belum pudar dari bibirnya.

"Kim..." raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sedih, dia juga memiliki marga Kim. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Siwon yang sadar dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong lalu menatap namja cantik itu.

"Aku sampai lupa, margamu sendiri apa Jae?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Ceritakanlah padaku, pelan-pelan saja. Aku ini sekarang sahabatmu Jae." Siwon mengusap punggung kurus Jaejoong.

"Aku boleh bercerita padamu?"

"Tentu saja, mungkin dengan begitu bisa mengurangi beban yang kau tanggung. Aku tahu, kau sepertinya mempunyai masalah yang sangat besar."

Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku terlahir dengan marga Kim, setelah menikah berganti dengan Jung, marga suami yang sangat aku cintai..."

Siwon mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dengan seksama, namja cantik itu menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, mulai dari mengejar-ngejar cintanya Jung Yunho, berpura-pura hamil, menikah, tidak dianggap oleh Yunho, diperkosa, Noonanya yang merebut Yunho, terbongkarnya kebohongan dia sampai dirinya yang memutuskan pergi dari keluarganya untuk selamanya.

Dia tidak merasa malu menceritakan itu pada sahabat barunya, Jaejoong merasa Siwon dapat dipercaya.

Siwon sendiri tidak menyangka, namja cantik ini mempunyai masalah yang sangat berat seperti ini. Pantas saat mengetahui dirinya hamil Jaejoong begitu bahagia dan hancur seketika saat mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Won-ah apa kau tidak merasa jijik padaku? Aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan, aku seorang pembohong dan akupun sekarang tengah hamil. Aku orang jahat."

Siwon mengacak rambut Jaejoong lagi, "Dengar, bahkan aku merasa jijik kepada kelakuan suamimu itu. Jika aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan memenggal kepalaku dan tidak pantas dicintai orang setulus dan sebaik dirimu."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung terisak, Appanya saja tidak berpikir seperti Siwon dan malah memukulinya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi soal ini."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya, "Anni, aku justru berterimakasih kepadamu, ketika orang-orang yang kucintai membenciku, masih ada kau yang menerimaku bahkan menawarkan persahabatan padaku."

Siwon tersenyum kemudian, "Karena kau memang tidak pantas untuk dibenci, aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu. Meskipun kau pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi itu demi memperjuangkan cintamu. Bagiku itu bukan kesalahan besar dan kau tidak jahat."

Jaejoong menatap Siwon, "Gomawo."

"Ne, sekarang kau istirahat. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, jika ada waktu lagi kita mengobrol lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum, perasaannya sekarang lebih lega.

"Won-ah." panggil Jaejoong seraya menarik tangan Siwon.

"Ne, ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Aku ingin memakan kue pedas Park Ahjussi, kau bisa membelikannya untukku?"

Siwon terkekeh, apa calon Eomma itu tengah mengidam?

"Untuk sahabatku aku pasti belikan, kau istirahat saja."

Jaejoong mengangguk, Siwon benar-benar orang yang sangat baik sebaik Choi Ahjussi.

Siwon keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, rupanya Tuan Choi sudah berada didepan, menunggu cucunya.

"Bagaimana Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya secara kasar, "Kau benar Beoji, kau memang benar."

"Maksudmu Siwon-ah?"

Siwon memberikan ponselnya yang ternyata diam-diam merekam semua yang Jaejoong katakan.

"Beoji dengarkan ini dan akan tahu semuanya."

Tuan Choi menerima ponsel Siwon, lalu duduk mendengarkan percakapan cucunya dan Jaejoong.

Memang tadi Tuan Choi sengaja menyuruh cucunya melakukan itu semua, tapi Siwon juga memang penasaran pada Jaejoong dan ingin lebih dekat dengan namja cantik itu sebagai sahabat dan semuanya terjawab sudah.

Tuan Choi mengepalkan tangannya ketika mendengar semua yang Jaejoong katakan.

"Kenapa masih ada orang-orang seperti mereka."

Siwon duduk dan mengusap punggung Kakeknya, "Bagaimana Beoji?"

"Siwon-ah, aku akan menjadikannya cucuku."

"Cucumu? Dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan Dongsaeng, Boeji?"

Tuan Choi mengiyakan, "Tentu saja, aku ingin menjaga dia seperti aku menjagamu Siwon-ah."

Siwon tersenyum lega, bukan hanya sahabat Jaejoong sekarang adalah adiknya juga.

"Ah aku lupa, aku mau mencari makanan yang diinginkan Jaejoong."

Tuan Choi tersenyum, Siwon terlihat bersemangat, mungkin karena selama 25 tahun ini anak itu hanya tinggal bersamanya. Tidak mempunyai saudara.

Sementara Siwon sedang membeli makanan, Tuan Choi masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tidak istirahat, namun tengah asik mengajak bicara calon bayinya.

"Oh sepertinya aku menganggu kalian."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Tuan Choi tengah tersenyum.

"Aa-niyaa, Ahjussi masuk saja."

Tuan Choi masuk dan menghampiri Jaejoong, lalu duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur namja cantik itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?"

"Aku merasa sangat baik, Ahjussi." Jaejoong tersenyum, seraya mengelus perut ratanya.

"Aku akan mengutamakan bayiku, Ahjussi."

Tuan Choi tersenyum, keputusan memang ada ditangan namja cantik itu. Dia tidak bisa melarangnya, asalkan Jaejoong tersenyum seperti ini. Soal pengobatan Jaejoong ia akan memikirkannya nanti bersama cucunya.

"Jaejoong-ah." Tuan Choi memegang tangan kurus Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Ne Ahjussi."

"Maukah kau menjadi cucuku?"

Mata Jaejoong membola, ada apa dengan mereka, tadi Siwon menawarkan persahabatan, sekarang Choi ahjussi menawarkan menjadi kakeknya.

"Ahjussi..."

"Jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa nak."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu, apa kau yakin menjadikanku cucumu, sedangkan kita baru saja bertemu, Ahjussi."

Tuan Choi tersenyum, "Apa arti pertemuan sebentar, aku bisa melihat dari wajahmu nak. Kau anak yang baik. Siwon tidak punya saudara, kekasihnya sedang di Amerika. Kupikir dengan mengangkatmu, Siwon akan ada teman yang seumurannya. Bukan hanya ditemani orang tua sepertiku."

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak.

"Aku banyak merepotkanmu, Ahjussi."

"Kubilang kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali."

"Tapi, kau tahu bukan aku tidak punya barang berharga lagi, bahkan tempat tinggal, setelah aku sembuh aku berniat membayar semua kebaikanmu ini dengan menjadi pembantu dirumahmu, tapi kau malah menawarkanku yang tidak aku duga."

Tuan Choi tertawa, mana mungkin dia tega membiarkan Jaejoong menjadi pembantu di rumahnya.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu nak?"

"Aku mau menjadi cucu anda."

.

.

.

Jauh dari keberadaan Jaejoong, Yunho dan Soojin kini tengah berbahagia. Tentu saja berbahagia diatas penderitaan Jaejoong.

Keluarga Jung bersama Keluarga Kim kini bertemu kembali, bukan saling emosi tetapi membicarakan hubungan Yunho dan Soojin.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Tuan Kim."

"Ne, yang kemarin itu adalah kesalahan." Appa Kim tertawa.

"Sekarang bukan masalah lagi, yang penting anakku normal dan menikah dengan anak perempuan anda bukan laki-laki." Appa Jung ikut tertawa setelahnya.

"Anak tidak tahu malu itu lagi pula sudah pergi."

"Sungguh? Baguslah agar dia tidak menganggu hubungan anak kita."

Appa Kim kembali tertawa, "Aku sudah mengurus perceraian mereka dengan cepat, jadi Yunho dan Soojin bisa cepat bertunangan."

Eomma Kim yang menyaksikan ini hanya meringis, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya mereka tidak menjelek-jelekkan Jaejoong. Anak itu sungguh tidak bersalah.

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel kediaman keluarga Kim berbunyi, mungkin ada tamu.

"Sebentar, kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang." Eomma Kim berdiri dan pamit untuk membuka pintu.

Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya?

"Apa benar ini rumahnya Kim Jaejoong?"

Eomma Kim langsung kaget, "Ne, saya Eommanya."

"Ini saya menemukan tas anak anda dijalan."

"Lalu kemana Jaejoong anakku?"

"Saya tidak tahu nyonya, saya hanya menemukan tas anak anda." ucap orang tersebut.

"Tolong katakan pada saya dimana anak saya!" Eomma Kim meraih kerah baju orang itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"Nyo-nyonya maaf saya tidak tahu."

Mendengar keributan itu Appa Kim datang dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa yang datang? dan ada apa ini?"

Eomma Kim mendelik, "Jaejoongku hilang. Ada orang yang menemukan tasnya di jalan, bagaimana dia bisa makan? Bagaimana dia bisa hidup diluaran sana sendirian! Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian."

.

Tbc...

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, fav, follow dan review, aku menerima masukan-masukannya.

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang berkenan.

Maaf juga belum bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu, karena aku pakai hp. Kapan-kapan aku balas /smile/

Jika ff ini masih ada yang suka, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

 ** _\- 3 Bulan Kemudian -_**

 ** _._**

Kehidupan Jaejoong setelah diangkat cucu oleh Tuan Choi sungguh beruntung, tidak ada lagi kesedihan di wajah namja cantik itu, bahkan tidak ada setetespun air mata yang ia keluarkan dari matanya.

Kehangatan yang ada di keluarga barunya tidak ia dapati di keluarganya dulu.

Tuan Choi juga merasakan kehangatan itu setelah kehadiran Jaejoong di rumahnya.

Tidak terkecuali pagi ini, rutinitas sarapan mereka tidak akan terlewatkan oleh keceriaan Jaejoong.

"Pagi Beoji, pagi Hyung, aku bangun kesiangan eoh?" sapa Jaejoong seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi meja makan.

"Haha tidak apa-apa." ucap Siwon.

Jaejoong melihat piring Beoji dan Hyungnya masih terlihat kosong.

"Kenapa kalian belum memulai sarapan?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa sarapan tanpa Jaejoongie." ucapan Tuan Choi sukses membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu, dia paling suka dengan panggilan Jaejoongie.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya, lalu mengambil roti yang ia taruh di piring dan mengoleskan sesuatu berwarna merah dengan bau khas pedas itu di atas roti tersebut.

Tuan Choi maupun Siwon saling melemparkan pandangan serta bertanya-tanya, apa yang dioleskan namja cantik itu.

"Jae, apa itu?"

"Eoh ini selai cabai yang aku buat tadi malam."

Siwon yang mendengar itu langsung mengambil roti selai cabai itu.

"Astaga kau tidak boleh memakannya, ini masih pagi."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, "Memang itu buat Hyung, bayiku ingin Ahjussinya makan itu, jebal."

Tuan Choi melihat kedua cucunya hanya bisa menahan tawa, sementara Siwon sudah menelan ludahnya. Dia sungguh tidak tahan pedas.

"Jebal~ kau tahu bukan, jika tidak dikabulkan keinginannya anakku bisa terus mengeluarkan air liur jika sudah lahir nanti."

Siwon melirik Kakeknya seakan meminta bantuan, sementara Tuan Choi masih menahan tawanya.

Siwon menelan ludahnya beberapa kali, selai ini pasti sangat pedas, bau khas cabainya saja begitu menyengat.

Demi adik tersayang dia akan melakukannya.

Dasar orang hamil selalu aneh-aneh saja, dulu ia menghabiskan kimchi yang diberi selai strawberry, sosis yang diblender bersama cabai dan permen, masih banyak yang lainnya dan sekarang ROTI SELAI CABAI.

Siwon membuka mulutnya dan mengigit roti itu dan memakannya, rasa pedas langsung meledak di mulutnya, dia hampir berhenti namun Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya dan terpaksa ia terus memakannya sampai tersedak.

"Muhuk! Hah hah hah!" Siwon menyambar air minum yang ada dan memakannya sampai habis.

"Aigoo pelan-pelan Siwon-ah." ucap Tuan Choi seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak cucunya.

"Pedas Beoji lidahku terbakar."

Jaejoong memperhatikan Siwon sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, apa keinginan kali ini terlalu berlebihan?

"Hyung mianhae." Jaejoong menunduk sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah terbentuk.

Siwon berhenti minum dan melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat merasa bersalah padanya.

Dokter muda itu berdiri dan menghampiri kursi Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana Jaejoongie, semuanya demi keponakanku."

"Oh ya mumpung hyung dapat libur hari ini, hyung ingin jalan-jalan denganmu dan ingin ditraktir olehmu."

Jaejoong mendongak, "Boleh hyung, ayo aku mau berganti baju dulu. Tunggu hyung!"

Dengan antusias calon Eomma itu berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Hati-hati terjatuh nak." teriak Tuan Choi, setelah itu namja tua itu tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Beruntung kita memilikinya sekarang. Siwon-ah, bagaimana dengan penyakitnya?"

"Untuk saat ini kondisinya sangat baik Beoji, asalkan jangan sampai stress dan tertekan. Selama ini juga Jae terlihat bahagia bukan, kita harus pertahankan itu. Makanan yang ia konsumsi juga sangat baik buat tubuh dan calon bayinya."

"Kita harus bersama-sama buat dia bahagia Siwon-ah."

"Iya Beoji."

"Oh ya bukannya Kibum harusnya pulang minggu ini? Kenapa sekarang belum kembali."

Siwon kembali duduk, "Oh dia masih ada sesuatu yang harus diurus Beoji, mungkin dua minggu lagi baru pulang."

.

.

.

Kesehatan Eomma Kim menurun drastis setelah mengetahui Jaejoong hilang. Dia setiap hari memikirkan anak kesayangannya dan hari ini wanita yang melahirkan namja cantik itu akhirnya terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, yeobo?" tanya Appa Kim seraya menggenggam tangan istrinya.

Eomma Kim menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan aku, urusi saja pernikahan anakmu itu."

Appa Kim kembali menarik tangan Eomma Kim dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Jangan begini, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, jika aku meminta kau mencarikan Jaejoong untukku saja kau pasti tidak akan melakukannya, Soojin dan Soojin saja yang kau urus hah!" Eomma Kim tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan menatap Appa Kim tajam.

"Saat Jaejoongku memutuskan tidak lagi menjadi anak kita, kau menerimanya begitu saja bahkan tertawa bersama Tuan Jung. Ayah macam apa kau? Sampai dunia ini berakhir, sekalipun dihadapan Tuhan, dia tetap anak kita."

"Hiks... Jaejoongku apa hidup dengan layak sekarang? Akupun tidak tahu. Dia bisa makan dengan enak, akupun tidak tahu."

"Yeobo..." Appa Kim memotong pembicaraan Eomma Kim.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku berusaha menerima dan menyanyangi Soojin saat kau bawa ke rumah. Aku begitu bangga pada suamiku. Suamiku yang mengajarkanku agar tidak membedakan menyayangi Soojin dan Jaejoongku, karena mereka sama-sama titipan Tuhan. Kau ingat? Mereka titipan Tuhan, kita harus menjaganya dan menyayanginya bukan? Meski aku hanya melahirkan Jaejoong, aku sudah memperlakukan mereka dengan sama."

Eomma Kim masih terus menatap Appa Kim dengan air mata yang terus turun lalu mengusapnya kasar.

"Tapi... haha aku rasanya ingin menertawakanmu suamiku. Kau sendiri yang melanggar itu semua."

Eomma Kim menarik nafas sejenak dan menatap Appa Kim yang hanya diam dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau yang melanggar itu semua bukan? Kau sering memukuli Jaejoongku, kau sering membuatnya sakit hati dengan perkataanmu, bahkan dengan kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia sengaja lakukan."

"Berbeda dengan Soojin, ketika anak itu mencelakai temannya, kau malah memakluminya. Soojin bertengkar dengan Jaejoong, yang kau marahi hanya Jaejoongku."

"Eomma mana yang tidak sakit melihat itu semua, hum? Jaejoongku... hiks... Jaejoongku anak yang baik... Bahkan meskipun dia dapat perlakuan tidak adil, tetap mengagumi Appanya, mengagumi Kau."

"Tapi orang yang ia kagumi adalah orang yang membuatnya hancur, belum pernah aku melihat dia menangis semenyakitkan itu."

Appa Kim tidak bisa membantah itu semua, karena apa yang dikatakan istrinya semuanya adalah benar.

"Kau istirahatlah, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan datang lagi."

"Pergi saja, urus pernikahan anakmu. Percuma saja kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku, hah!"

Appa Kim keluar dari ruang rawat istrinya.

Sementara dilain tempat, seorang namja manis tengah berjalan di sebuah Airport seraya menarik kopernya, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam ia sampai di tempat kelahirannya.

Dia sengaja membuat kekasihnya sedih dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak jadi pulang dalam waktu dekat ini, karena ia ingin memberi kejutan.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu denganmu Dokter." ucapnya kembali tersenyum.

Lalu namja manis itu membuka ponselnya dan melihat wallpaper ponselnya dengan foto kekasihnya.

"Apa kau jadi setampan ini tuan Dokter?"

Setelah itu namja manis itu berjalan keluar Airport, mencari taksi untuk pulang menuju rumah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau kutraktir makanan apa?" tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon, kali ini keduanya sudah berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Siwon seakan berpikir, "Aku ingin meminta banyak pada adikku yang bandel ini."

"Yah aku tidak badel Hyungie, ini kan semua keinginan bayiku." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku ingin makan..."

Sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, namja cantik itu malah berjalan menuju toko perlengkapan bayi.

"Astaga Jaejoongie, tunggu hyung!"

"Hyung, lihat itu bagus-bagus semua. Apa boleh aku membeli perlengkapan bayiku sekarang?"

Siwon terkekeh, "Nanti kalau ada yang lebih bagus dari ini bagaimana? Atau tiba-tiba bosan?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya berpikir, benar yang dikatakan Siwon, apalagi dia mudah bosan pada seseuatu semenjak hamil.

"Apa nanti ada yang lebih bagus lagi hyung?"

"Mungkin saja dan setelah kita tahu jenis kelamin bayimu kau bisa lebih pas untuk memilih."

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan fokus untuk mentraktirmu hyung, ayo~"

"Sepertinya hyung tidak selera makan disini."

Jaejoong menoleh, "Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku ingin memakan masakan buatanmu, itu lebih enak dari makanan apapun didunia ini."

Jaejoong tersipu, "Soal itu serahkan padaku, antar aku berbelanja bahan-bahannya, aku akan buatkan makanan spesial untuk hyung!"

Jaejoong mengambil maskernya dan memakainya lalu menarik tangan Siwon, "Ayo hyung!"

Siwon mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang kini sudah menariknya pergi menuju supermarket, setelah sampai ia mengambil troli dengan semangat.

"Biar hyung yang bawa trolinya Jae." Siwon mengambil alih troli yang Jaejoong bawa yang diangguki oleh namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mulai memilih bahan makanannya termasuk sayur-sayuran.

Sekilas mereka berdua tampak bukan seperti adik kakak, namun lebih terlihat seperti Suami dan Istri.

"Hyung, apa kau mau ayam?" tanya Jaejoong, sambil memilah ayam-ayam segar yang utuh.

"Kenapa pilih yang itu? Kenapa tidak ini saja yang sudah dipotong?" tanya Siwon seraya menujukkan kemasan ayam yang sudah dipotong.

"Aku belum pernah memotong ayam utuh, aku ingin mencobanya hyung. Katanya kalau dipotong sendiri rasanya lebih enak." jawab Jaejoong seraya menaruh ayam pilihannya ke troli.

"Baiklah, kita lihat adikku yang pertama kali memotong ayam." Siwon terkekeh.

"Nanti bantu aku hyung."

"Ne... Oh ya, hyung perhatikan kau tidak membeli lagi susu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Anni, mualku sudah hilang, aku juga lebih suka memakan buah dan makanan lain."

Perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan, namja cantik itu kemudian segera menuju tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi dengan berlari kecil.

"Tunggu aku Jae."

Siwon mendorong troli dan mengejar adiknya, dia mulai khawatir Jaejoong nanti akan kelelahan.

'Brak!

Kejadian sungguh tidak terduga, Jaejoong menabrak seorang wanita sampai Jaejoong dan tas wanita itu terjatuh.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak wanita itu.

Siwon langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya berdiri, dia juga langsung menanyakan keadaan namja cantik itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Mianhae aku tidak sengaja."

Wanita itu memandang Siwon dan Jaejoong sinis, "Lihat rupanya ada pasangan gay sialan."

"Ya, ajari kekasihmu itu berjalan dengan benar." maki wanita itu pada Siwon, sementara Jaejoong kini tampak menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya semakin terhalang oleh maskernya.

Rahang Siwon mengeras, bahasa wanita itu sungguh kasar.

"Tolong jaga ucapan anda, seorang wanita seperti anda sungguh tidak pantas berbicara sekasar itu."

Wanita itu seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Siwon dan malah berpura-pura memainkan kuku.

"Si gay sedang memberi pembelaan." gumamnya yang tentu saja didengar oleh Siwon.

Siwon terus memegang Jaejoong, tidak tidak habis pikir dengan wanita itu.

Seorang namja menghampiri ketiganya, "Soojin ada apa ini? Ayo cepat kita pulang, aku tidak tahan dengan bau tempat ini."

"Anni, aku masih ingin menuntut pasangan gay ini."

Jaejoong akhirnya bisa mengangkat kepalanya setelah rasa pusing dikepalanya yang perlahan hilang.

Jaejoong bukan tidak mendengar makian wanita itu, tapi mendengarkan semuanya, padahal dia tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak saat melihat siapa dua orang dihadapannya saat ini.

Soojin dan Yunho.

Tetapi keduanya belum menyadari siapa dihadapan mereka ini, karena wajah Jaejoong hampir tidak bisa dikenali karena dia memakai masker yang menghalangi sebagian wajahnya.

"K-kalian." Jaejoong hampir saja terjatuh namun Siwon dengan sigap menahan tubuh adiknya itu.

"Siapa mereka Jae?"

"Soojin dan Yunho." ucapnya lirih dan menurunkan maskernya.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Yunho, ia tidak mempercayai kalau orang yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Jaejoong.

Soojin memandang Siwon dan Jaejoong bersamaan, "Oh ternyata selama ini kau pergi dari rumah, kau tidak terima karena Yunho memilihku? lalu kau mencari pengganti Yunho dan sekarang kau mendapatkannya. Cukup tampan, namun sayang kau tidak normal."

Jaejoong menatap Soojin tidak percaya, kenapa wanita itu tidak menjaga ucapannya?

'PLAK!

Jaejoong menampar keras pipi wanita yang adalah noonanya itu. Tidak selayaknya wanita itu menghina hyungnya.

Soojin memegang pipinya dan melihat telapak tangannya berdarah berasal dari sudut bibirnya, "Ya! Aku akan menikah sebentar lagi. Omo bibirku robek."

Soojin hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas perlakuan Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu menahannya.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa membalas tamparanku." Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Soojin.

Jaejoong melirik Siwon sekilas agar Dokter muda itu melepaskan pegangannya, Jaejoong mengisyaratkan dia akan baik-baik saja. Siwonpun melepaskannya.

"Kau bilang kalian akan menikah? Bagaimana bisa tanpa persetujuanku? Cincin ini masih melekat dijariku."

Jaejoong memperlihatkan cincinnya, namun Soojin dengan percaya dirinya mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Yunho, sama-sama menunjukkan cincin mereka.

"Buktinya kami bisa bertunangan." Soojin tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak perlu ada persetujuan orang sepertimu. Appa sudah mengurus semuanya dipersidangan, kalian sudah resmi bercerai dua bulan yang lalu, benar kan sayang?" tanya Soojin pada Yunho sambil memeluk tangan Yunho, seolah takut namja itu akan direbut oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho sendiri tak bersuara dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas menatap orang yang masih ia cintai sampai detik ini, jujur saja Jaejoong tidak bisa melupakan Yunho.

Akan tetapi kali ini Yunho sepertinya sama saja. Yunho tidak akan pernah membelanya, Yunho akan selalu membela Soojin.

Jaejoong mundur dan tersenyum getir.

Memang seharusnya ia melupakan Yunho.

Seharusnya sadar dari dulu.

Untuk apa lagi dia mencintai orang yang tidak pernah mencintainya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bahagia." Jaejoong mundur perlahan.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bahagia."

"Kalian akan menyesal."

"Kau akan menyesal Yunho."

Jaejoong memeluk perutnya seolah melindungi bayinya.

"Dia bukan Appamu nak." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Selamat tinggal Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong berlari keluar dari Supermarket itu.

Siwon yang melihat secara langsung siapa sosok dua orang yang menghancurkan Jaejoong itu tersenyum sinis.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku dan bayinya, kalian orang-orang yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya."

"Dan ne, semoga kalian tidak pernah bahagia Yunho-ssi Soojin-ssi."

Soojin maupun Yunho tidak mengerti sama sekali yang Siwon katakan, bayi apa?

Soojin mengambil tasnya, "Sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan, kau tau kan Jaejoong ini pernah membohongimu. Mereka sedang membual dan bodohnya namja itu percaya kata-kata Jaejoong."

"Dia itu iri karena kita bersama."

Yunho mendadak bingung, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di hatinya, tapi apa?

"Kubilang sudahlah, kau sedang sakit bukan? Ayo kita pulang, kau harus istirahat."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menunggu Siwon diparkiran, namja itu masih memeluk perutnya, namun tidak ada air mata di mata namja cantik itu.

"Maaf hyung terlalu lama."

"Gwaenchana, aku yang harus minta maaf padamu, aku tidak jadi memasak untukmu nanti."

Siwon tahu adiknya itu tengah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit dan kesedihannya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan itu, kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Ayo pulang ke rumah hyung, aku lelah ingin tidur."

"Tapi Jae kita ke Rumah sakit dulu untuk periksa kondisimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi, "Aku tidak mau hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Jebal kita pulang sekarang."

Siwon tidak bisa memaksa lagi jika sudah begini, akhirnya mereka masuk mobil untuk menuju pulang.

Selama diperjalanan, Jaejoong terlihat memegang kepalanya dan sesekali memejamkan mata.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah tiga puluh menit dalam perjalanan mereka akhirnya sampai di rumahnya kembali.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja saat keluar dari mobil Siwon, dengan sigap hyungnya menggendong Jaejoong.

"Seharusnya kau menurut padaku, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu dan bayimu bagaimana?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Woonie, jadi selama ini..."

Jaejoong maupun Siwon terkesiap dengan suara lain yang ternyata tengah berada di halaman rumah mereka.

Siwon tahu suara siapa itu.

"Kibummie."

Jaejoong menatap Siwon dan orang yang Siwon panggil Kibum bergantian, "Kibum hyung?"

"Aku... aku ternyata datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Maaf sudah menganggu kebersamaan kalian." Kibum berlari keluar dari halaman rumah mereka.

Jaejoong yang sadar tengah digendong Siwon, langsung meminta turun. Calon hyung iparnya salah paham.

"Turunkan aku hyung!" Jaejoong bergerak kesusahan digendongan Siwon.

"Palli sebelum Kibum hyung pergi jauh."

Akhirnya Jaejoong bisa turun dan segera lari mengejar Kibum.

Siwon juga tidak tinggal diam dan mengejar keduanya.

"Kibum hyung... tunggu aku... kau salah paham pada kami." Jaejoong berteriak dan berlari dengan lambat.

Kibum tidak mendengarkannya dan malah terus cepat berjalan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Kibum hyung tolong berhenti." Jaejoong merasakan kakinya lemas dan kepalanya semakin sakit.

'Bruk!

"Jaejoongie!" Siwon berlari cepat dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini terjatuh, tangannya reflek memeluk perutnya untuk melindungi bayinya.

"Siwon hyung! Kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan aku akhh!" Jaejoong terus memeluk perutnya.

"Kejar dia jangan sampai Kibum hyung semakin salah paham kepadaku."

"Anni biar nanti aku mengurusnya."

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Siwon, "Kejar dia, aku tidak ingin memanggilmu hyung lagi jika kau tetap disini. Jebal Hah!"

"Kau tunggu disini." Siwon berlari dengan cepat menyusul Kibum, namja manis itu hampir tidak bisa dikejar.

Namun karena ingat Jaejoong yang kini terjatuh dijalanan, Siwon mempercepat larinya dan berhasil menarik tangan Kibum.

"Lepaskan tanganku."

"Kau mau kemana Bummie, kita baru bertemu."

"Buat apa bertemu denganku, urus saja istrimu dan biarkan aku pergi."

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum lagi, "Aku akan jelaskan semuanya, ikut aku kembali."

"Tidak, lepaskan tanganmu Wonnie, kau menyakitiku."

"Kumohon! Adikku harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

Kibum tampak bingung, bukannya tadi Siwon bersama istrinya? Lalu adik yang mana? Siwon cucu Tuan Choi satu-satunya.

"Kibummie, aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya. Kau salah paham."

.

.

.

Tbc

Hiks...

Sampai disini dulu.

Kaka gak bisa berkata-kata(?) selain terimakasih banyak untuk para reader tercinta yang sudah sempatkan baca, fav, follow dan review ff ini.

Juga yang suka ff kaka ini terimakasih banyak...

Semoga chapter ini lebih panjang, udah dipanjangin kok kkk

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang berkenan.

Masih mau lanjut? Kita akan bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya...


	8. Chapter 8

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah ke-kembali?" tanya Jaejoong saat Siwon dan Kibum baru saja sampai ke tempat dimana Jaejoong terjatuh.

Dokter muda itu berhasil membujuk Kibum agar tidak pergi dan mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

"Jae, kau terlihat semakin pucat. Sebaiknya kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang, jangan bicara apapun dulu sekarang." khawatir Siwon seraya memegang lengan Jaejoong seolah berjaga agar namja cantik itu tidak kembali terjatuh.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Siwon dari lengannya.

"Gwaenchana, keadaanku tidaklah penting sekarang." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah Kibum dengan langkah terseret, lalu tersenyum dengan bibir yang memang sudah terlihat pucat.

Siwon sendiri berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong, dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Meskipun saat ini Kibum terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Bisa-bisanya Siwon melakukan ini dihadapannya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu secara langsung, Hyungie." tangan Jaejoong terangkat dan memegang pipi Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam dengan yang Jaejoong lakukan lalu menatap namja cantik itu, ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang menurutnya hanya basa-basi saja, karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah penjelasan dari kedua orang itu.

"Kau lebih manis dari foto yang selalu Siwon hyung tunjukkan padaku." lanjut Jaejoong, namun reaksi Kibum tetap sama, tidak ada senyum disana.

Kibum menurunkan tangan Jaejoong dari pipinya, "Lebih baik kau jelaskan padaku, siapa dirimu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Siwon kekasihku."

"Mi-mianhae, aku terlalu senang bertemu denganmu."

Jaejoong kembali menatap Kibum, untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya pada Kibum sekarang.

Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang kembali datang.

"Aku, namaku Jaejoong, tiga bulan yang lalu aku... aku... kecelakaan... aku diselamatkan oleh Choi harabeoji. Aku... aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Mereka mengangkatku..."

Jaejoong merasakan sakit dikepalanya semakin kuat, ia harus selesai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Joongie, kumohon sudah. Aku akan jelaskan nanti padanya."

Jaejoong menggeleng, Kibum harus secepatnya tahu atau calon hyung iparnya itu akan terus salah paham padanya.

"Choi harabeoji mengangkatku jadi cucunya hah... otomatis Siwon hyung menjadi hyungku."

"Siwon hyung adalah hyungku, dia bukan suamiku. Dia tidak pernah mengkhianatimu."

"Tidak per-pernah mengkhianatimu."

Mendengar penjelasan itu Kibum langsung menatap kekasihnya, seolah bertanya 'Apakah semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong adalah benar?'

Siwon mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan disaat itu tubuh ringkih Jaejoong terhuyung kedepan, Kibum langsung menahannya.

Namja cantik itu sekarang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Won-Wonnie..."

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

.

.

.

Yunho baru saja sampai mengantarkan Soojin ke rumahnya, namja itu tidak bicara sepatah katapun selama perjalanan. Soojin beranggapan mungkin karena Yunho masih sakit.

"Honey, kau mau masuk dulu tidak."

Yunho tidak menjawab Soojin, sepertinya Yunho tampak melamunkan sesuatu.

"Honey?"

"Oh iya Jae... aku lebih baik pulang saja, perutku masih mual sekali."

Mata Soojin membola, dia tidak tuli untuk mendengarkan apa yang Yunho katakan baru saja. Dia memanggil nama Jaejoong bukan namanya.

"Jae? sudah kubilang jangan memikirkan namja bodoh itu. Ne, sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan temui aku sebelum namja sialan itu hilang dalam pikiranmu."

BRAK!

Soojin keluar dan menutup pintu mobil Yunho dengan amarah yang memuncak, Yunho sendiri baru sadar nama siapa yang tadi sempat ia sebut. Dia memang memikirkan Jaejoong sejak tadi.

Memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong serta perkataan namja yang tadi bersama mantan istrinya. Apakah Yunho mulai menyesal?

"Ini tidak mungkin, aku dan Soojin bebarapa hari lagi akan menikah. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Jaejoong?"

Yunho kemudian pergi dari halaman rumah Soojin, dia memilih pulang karena percuma saja jika menyusul Soojin yang sudah terlanjur marah kepadanya.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari rumah Soojin sebuah mobil tampak terparkir dan ada beberapa orang didalamnya, mereka sejak tadi mengikuti mobil Yunho lalu memperhatikan Soojin yang keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Tidak salah lagi Tuan, itu adalah nyonya Soojin." ucap salah satu diantara mereka yang kini tengah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Rupanya ini rumahnya? Tidak sia-sia aku mencarinya selama ini."

"Apakah anda ingin langsung membawanya pulang, Tuan Yongjoon?"

Namja yang dipanggil Tuan Yongjoon itu tersenyum, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, cari tahu apa yang dilakukannya disini dan kita cari tahu juga apa hubungan dia dengan namja yang bersamanya tadi."

"Baiklah Tuan, apa perlu kami menyelidiki identitas namja itu?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang kita pulang dan persiapkan kejutan untuk wanita nakal itu."

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum kini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu, setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit dan Jaejoong di tangani Dokter, Kibum dan Siwon saling bungkam satu sama lain, namun Kibum sesekali menoleh pada kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Kalau dirinya tidak salah paham mungkin Jaejoong, adik dari kekasihnya itu akan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini.

"Jaejoong sakit apa, Wonnie?" pertanyaan Kibum sukses membuat Siwon menoleh.

"Tumor Otak." jawab namja berlesung pipi itu singkat, membuat Kibum menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Bu-bukannya dia tengah hamil?" tanya Kibum untuk memastikan, karena tadi ia sempat mengira Jaejoong adalah istri Siwon dan namja itu tengah hamil anak dari kekasihnya.

"Memang benar, dia lebih mementingkan kehamilannya dibandingkan pengobatannya."

"Lalu kemana suaminya?"

Siwon tersenyum miris, "Suaminya lebih memilih wanita lain dan Jaejoong adalah namja yang sangat tegar yang pernah kami temui. Makanya Beoji sangat ingin mengangkatnya sebagai cucunya."

Mendengar penjelasan Siwon, Kibum semakin merasa bersalah pada namja cantik itu, sungguh kalau ia sudah bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dia akan meminta maaf.

"Wonnie maafkan aku."

Siwon menoleh,"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

"Kalau bukan karena aku, Jaejoong tidak akan seperti ini."

Siwon langsung menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya, "Bukan salahmu, aku yang tidak pernah menceritakan siapa Jaejoong padamu, Bummie. Sekarang doakan semoga Jaejoong baik-baik saja."

Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan dimana Jaejoong ditangani terbuka.

"Dokter Siwon, Jaejoong sudah siuman sekarang."

"Sungguh? Bummie, mau melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Siwon dan langsung diangguki antusias oleh Kibum kekasihnnya.

Keduanya segera masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong, saat Siwon dan Kibum masuk namja cantik itu terlihat melamun.

"Jaejoongie." panggil Siwon, namun tidak ada respon dari namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoongie?" panggil Siwon sekali lagi dan Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh, namun namja cantik itu menatap Siwon dan Kibum seperti kebingungan.

Kibum memegang tangan Jaejoong, "Jaejoongie gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong akhirnya sadar lalu berusaha untuk duduk, "Eh Siwon hyung, Kibum hyung."

"Jangan dulu bangun tetaplah berbaring." Kibum menahan badan Jaejoong untuk kembali berbaring, namja manis itu lantas duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Jaejoong sementara Siwon berdiri.

"Kibum hyung," panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Anni, apa kau sudah mempercayai semua yang aku jelaskan padamu tadi?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Jaejoongie aku meminta maaf karena aku terlanjur cemburu sampai kau begini."

Jaejoong menggeleng,"Bukan salah hyung, aku yang salah dan... kondisiku yang drop bukan salah hyung juga."

"Aigoo kau begitu baik hati Jaejoongie, aku semakin menyesal. Tapi tetap maafkan aku."

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan Siwon yang menyaksikan ini semua merasa sangat lega, masalah yang nyaris memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya sudah selesai.

Sekarang dirinya harus bersyukur, dua orang di hadapannya ini adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya apalagi keduanya mulai akrab satu sama lain.

"Aku sampai lupa memberi tahu Beoji kalau kau masuk Rumah Sakit Jaejoongie, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hyung~ jangan beri tahu Beoji sekarang ya, ini sudah malam kasihan Beoji. Besok saja eottoke?"

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, nanti soal Beoji dia akan mengurusnya.

"Sekarang kau istirahat Jaejoongie, hyung akan mengantar Bummie mencari penginapan untuk malam ini dan hyung akan kembali secepatnya untuk menjagamu disini."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak perlu seperti itu, kalian berdua cari penginapan aku akan aman disini tidak perlu ditunggu.

"Kurasa kalian butuh waktu berdua setelah lama tidak berjumpa, eum?"

Kibum dan Siwon saling berpandangan, mereka sampai melupakan hal itu.

"Tapi aku bisa tidur di sofa sana dan Siwonnie..."

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya seakan memarahi keduanya,"Memang kalian akan nyaman jika bicara berdua dan aku memperhatikan kalian?"

Kibum dan Siwon kembali berpadangan satu sama lain, yang Jaejoong katakan memang benar adanya. Tapi bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu Jaejoong membutuhkan mereka?

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu hyungie?"

"Baiklah, kau istirahat besok pagi kami akan langsung datang kesini."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kajja~ hati-hati Bummie hyung, Siwonnie hyung."

Siwon dan Kibum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan rawat Jaejoong, sementara namja cantik itu tersenyum karena rencananya berjalan lancar, biarkan keduanya saling melepas rindu dan memang seharusnya begitu. Tidak lama setelah itu Jaejoong mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

"Hoek... Hoek! Ugh kenapa rasanya sakit sekali." Jaejoong membasuh mulutnya dengan air, sudah dua bulan dia tidak merasakan mual-mual karena kandungannya, namun pagi ini mual itu tiba-tiba datang bahkan dia sempat memuntahkan cairan.

Dengan langkah pelan, namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi, perutnya lapar sekali. Haruskah ia menunggu suster mengantarkan makanan untuknya, namun baru saja membayangkan makanan Rumah Sakit, perutnya kembali mual.

Siwon dan Kibum tampaknya masih lama datang ke Rumah Sakit, daripada dia menunggu lebih baik keluar dan berjalan-jalan di taman Rumah Sakit.

"Aegy kajja kita jalan-jalan." ucapnya seraya mengelus perutnya dengan pelan, setelah itu Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar rawatnya.

Jaejoong sudah sampai di taman Rumah Sakit, ia memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana, memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada disana, sesekali tangannya mengelus perutnya lagi dan mengajak bicara calon bayinya.

"Jika kau lahir nanti, Eomma akan merawatmu dengan baik, Eomma tidak akan biarkan kau sakit, Eomma juga akan pastikan kau selalu bahagia, tidak akan ada seorangpun nanti yang merebut kebahagiannmu."

Jaejoong merasakan gerakan halus diperutnya, apakah bayinya baru saja bergerak? Satu tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Omo, apa baru saja kau bergerak sayang?" Jaejoong mengelus lagi perutnya dan sekali lagi ia merasakan gerakan halus itu. Namja cantik itu lalu mendekap perutnya, teramat bahagia karena bisa merasakan pergerakan bayinya meski hanya pergerakan yang halus.

"Beoji, Siwon dan Kibum hyung harus tahu ini."

Setelah itu seorang wanita tampak duduk disamping kursi Jaejoong, Jaejoong menoleh melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya itu, barangkali orang itu bisa ia ajak bicara.

Namun mata Jaejoong langsung memanas ketika melihat siapa orang yang disampingnya itu, dia sangat mengenalnya, meskipun wanita itu terlihat kurus dan pucat. Wanita itu orang yang satu-satunya selalu Jaejoong rindukan.

"Eom-Eomma."

Wanita yang Jaejoong panggil Eomma itu menoleh, awalnya wanita itu bingung namun matanya seketika membelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma. Apa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi?

"Eomma kenapa berada disini? Eomma kenapa menjadi seperti ini hiks..." Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, namja cantik itu langsung memeluk Eommanya.

"Joongie? Joongie anakku?"

"Eomma... hiks..."

Wanita yang ternyata memang Eomma Kim itu sama-sama tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, lalu membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"Bogoshippo... Bogoshippo..."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kembali wajah Eommanya, memastikan wanita itu memanglah Eomma Kim. Setelah itu Jaejoong kembali memeluk wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu dengan erat.

"Joongie kemana saja selama ini nak? Apa selama ini kau hidup dengan baik? Kau dapat tempat tinggal yang layak?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja Eomma, lalu kenapa Eomma bisa sekurus ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Tuan Kim memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik?"

Eomma Kim melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap anaknya, "Eomma sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu sayang, setelah kau pergi dari rumah ada yang menemukan tasmu, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu. Setiap hari aku memikirkanmu dan kondisi Eomma mulai memburuk sampai kemarin Eomma dilarikan kesini."

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kejadiannya seperti itu Eomma. Ini salahku." Jaejoong menunduk namun Eomma Kim langsung mengangkat dagu anaknya agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bersalah anakku, lalu kau tinggal dimana selama ini?"

Jaejoong menatap mata Eommanya, "Malam itu aku nyaris celaka karena ada namja mabuk yang ingin memperkosaku, lalu aku berlari kejalanan dan sebuah mobil menabrakku. Orang yang menabrakku itu adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, sekaligus menjadi orangtua angkatku saat ini Eomma."

"Jinjjayo? Syukurlah nak, Eomma sangat senang." ucap Eomma Kim seraya mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Oh ya, lalu kau sendiri kenapa bisa dirawat disini sayang?" Eomma Kim melihat penampilan anaknya yang memang sama-sama memakai baju pasien seperti dirinya. Namun wanita itu belum sadar dengan kehamilan anaknya.

Jaejoong meremas baju depannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, haruskah ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, soal kehamilan dan penyakit tumornya.

"Hm? Katakanlah sayang."

"Eomma, jika aku mengatakan aku tengah hamil Eomma akan mempercayainya?" Jaejoong memegang perutnya agar perutnya yang sudah terbentuk itu dapat dilihat oleh Eommanya.

"Omo, apakah ini sungguhan sayang? Kau tengah hamil? Ini adalah calon cucuku?" Eomma Kim memegang perut anaknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ne Eomma aku tidak berbohong kali ini."

Eomma Kim menutup mulutnya nyaris tak percaya, anaknya benar-benar hamil dan selama ini anaknya pasti menderita.

"Berapa bulan usia kandunganmu sayang?"

"Sudah empat bulan Eomma dan bayiku sudah mulai bergerak." Jaejoong tersenyum mengatakan itu, namun raut wajah Eomma Kim berbeda dan tidak tampak bahagia, berarti saat Jaejoong dihakimi anaknya itu sudah mengandung.

Jaejoong yang sadar akan raut wajah Eommanya langsung menatapnya, "Eomma gwaenchana?"

"Yunho dan Soojin tidak boleh menikah, mereka harus membatalkan pernikahannya. Joongie, kita harus menahan pernikahan mereka sebelum terlambat. Yunho harus tahu kau benar-benar hamil. Keluarga Jung dan Appamu juga harus tahu dan meminta maaf padamu. Kau tidak pernah bersalah."

Jaejoong melihat kepanikan Eommanya, namja cantik itu mengerti Eommanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan calon cucunya, tapi Jaejoong sudah terlanjur sakit hati terutama pada Yunho dan Soojin. Bahkan Yunho kemarin tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Eomma biarkan saja mereka menikah, aku tidak mengharapkan Yunho lagi. Aku tidak mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku... Aku... sudah sakit hati." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangisnya agar tidak kembali lolos.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan kebahagiaanku yang sekarang, ditambah dengan kehadiran Eomma disini. Itu sangat cukup."

"Joongie..." Eomma Kim memeluk puteranya dan mengusap punggungnya, sebagai seorang ibu dia sangat paham dengan perasaan anaknya.

"Jaejoongie kau disini rupanya, hah hah."

Siwon datang menghampiri keduanya, Eomma Kim lalu melepas pelukannya, melihat bingung pada seseorang dihadapannya ini.

"Siwon hyung, kau baru datang? Kibum hyung dan Beoji datang juga?"

"Tentu saja, kami sampai panik mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Mianhae, aku sejak tadi disini. Bersama Eomma."

Siwon melihat wanita di sebelah Jaejoong, "Eomma?"

"Ne, dia Eommaku hyung. Eomma perkenalkan dia hyungku, cucu Choi Harabeoji yang menolongku."

.

.

.

"Tuan Choi saya sangat berterimakasih pada anda, kalau bukan berkat anda, saya tidak tahu nasib puteraku sekarang seperti apa." ucap Eomma Kim pada Tuan Choi.

Setelah Siwon menemukan Jaejoong dan berkenalan dengan Eomma Kim, Dokter muda itu mengajak Eomma Kim ke ruang rawat Jaejoong dan mempertemukan wanita itu dengan Tuan Choi. Kibum juga berada disana.

"Sama-sama Nyonya Kim, memang sudah seharusnya saya melakukan ini. Apalagi Jaejoongie anak yang sangat baik. Oh ya, saya belum meminta izin pada anda, bolehkah Jaejoongie terus menjadi cucu saya?"

Eomma Kim mengangguk, "Tentu saja, kalian adalah bagian dari kebahagiaan anakku, jadi aku tidak akan keberatan soal ini."

Eomma Kim lalu melirik Jaejoong yang kini sedang makan dengan lahap, memang ia belum makan sejak pagi karena mual.

Untung Kibum membawa makanan jadi Jaejoong tidak perlu memakan makanan Rumah Sakit yang membuatnya mual.

"Gomawo Eomma, Beoji aku sangat beruntung memiliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku seperti kalian sekarang."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari Jaejoong di rawat dan hari ini namja cantik itu sudah diperbolehkan pulang, namun Eommanya masih perlu di rawat beberapa hari lagi untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

Namja cantik itu lalu berjalan ke ruang rawat Eommanya, untuk memberitahukan hal ini.

"Eomma aku pul..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak ada Eommanya di kamar itu yang ada hanya suster yang tengah membereskan kamar itu.

"Suster, dimana Eommaku?"

"Oh Nyonya Kim, baru saja keluar bersama suaminya."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, "Bukannya Eomma masih harus di rawat disini?"

"Memang, tapi Tuan Kim tetap membawanya pulang."

Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi pada suster itu dan berlari keluar, bisa-bisanya Appanya membawa Eommanya pulang. Ia akan mengejar mereka dan menahannya, mungkin saja mereka masih sangat dekat.

Jaejoong berlari dan matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan Eomma dan Appanya, "Eomma Hah... hah... Dimana Eomma?"

Akhirnya mata Jaejoong menangkap sosok orangtuanya yang baru saja menaiki mobil, dia tidak boleh terlambat. Namja cantik itu berlari dengan hati-hati.

"Eomma! Tunggu aku!" mobil itu sudah melaju mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus mencari Taksi, akhirnya dia mendapatkan Taksinya dan mengejar mobil orangtuanya.

Jaejoong terus mengejar orangtuanya, namun Jaejoong merasa heran kenapa mobil itu tidak mengarah ke arah rumahnya? Sebenarnya Appanya ingin membawa Eommanya kemana?

Jaejoong baru menyadari, mobil itu menuju sebuah gedung mewah, banyak mobil yang terparkir di halaman gedung yang memang sangat besar itu.

Banyak orang-orang yang berpakaian formal. Namja cantik itu juga melihat orangtuanya keluar dari mobilnya. Apakah hari ini pernikahan Yunho dan Soojin?

"Tolong berhenti disini." Taksi itu berhenti, Jaejoong keluar setelah membayar biaya Taksinya.

Jaejoong berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung yang sudah di dekorasi sangat mewah itu, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang berpakaian biasa.

Benar saja ini hari pernikahan Yunho dan Soojin, reflek namja itu memeluk perutnya, entah kenapa hati kecilnya masih tidak terima.

Jaejoong melihat sekitar, terdapat sebuah layar besar disana yang menujukkan foto-foto mesra Soojin dan Yunho.

"Pengantin wanita sudah datang, pernikahan akan segera dimulai." Jaejoong melihat Soojin yang memakai gaun yang sangat mewah, dia akhirnya tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan memutuskan berlari keluar sampai menabrak beberapa orang disana.

Termasuk menabrak Yongjoon, orang yang beberapa hari lalu memperhatikan rumah Soojin. Jaejoong sendiri sudah keluar dari gedung itu.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, sepuluh menit lagi kau tunjukkan pada seluruh orang yang ada disini, bahwa siapa Soojin sebenarnya."

Yongjoon menyeringai dan memperhatikan Soojin yang kini tengah berjalan menuju Yunho yang menunggunya.

Yunho meraih tangan Soojin agar wanita itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum pernikahan dimulai, kita akan melihat bagaimana kemesraan kedua mempelai kita."

Lampu ruangan itu menjadi redup, hanya ada cahaya dari layar lebar yang akan menunjukkan video Yunho dan Soojin, seluruh tamu undangan termasuk kedua orangtua mereka melihat layar tersebut. Soojin tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

'Yongjoon & Soojin'

Tulisan itu mengawali video tersebut, orang-orang yang menyaksikan video tersebut mulai bertanya-tanya, seharusnya Yunho & Soojin. Selanjutnya video itu memperlihatkan Soojin yang tengah memakai gaun pernikahan yang berbeda dan ada namja lain yang meraih tangannya.

"Mwo! Ini salah siapa yang bertanggung jawab memutar ini?"

Soojin berteriak panik dan video itu terus berputar, disana mulai memperlihatkan dimana Soojin dan namja itu tengah berdiri di sebuah altar, mereka saling mengucapkan janji suci, menyematkan cincin dan berciuman mesra.

Yunho yang melihat ini mulai melepaskan tangan Soojin, "Soojin apa itu dirimu?"

"Honey... itu semua."

"Katakan Soojin!"

"Dalam video itu memang Soojin istriku." Yongjoon bersuara, membenarkan semua yang ada pada video tersebut.

"Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya, tapi kenyatannya begitu. Kami menikah tahun lalu."

Appa Kim menghampiri Yongjoon, "Jangan membuat cerita palsu tentang anakku, jika kau menikah dengan anakku kenapa kami tidak tahu?"

"Anda Appanya Soojin? Tentu anda tidak akan tahu, karena Soojin mengaku sudah tidak memiliki orangtua,"

Mendengar hal itu Appa Kim langsung melayangkan pukulan pada Yongjoon, "Berani-beraninya kau menuduh anakku seperti itu."

"Akh tapi kenyatannya begitu. Anda lihat sendiri bukan video itu, saya tidak pernah mengeditnya." Yongjoon memegang rahangnya yang terasa sakit.

Appa Kim mulai menghampiri Soojin, "Sekarang aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasan darimu, katakan yang sejujurnya Kim Soojin!"

"Ne itu aku! Kalian puas? Aku sudah menikah dengan Yongjoon oppa dan kami belum bercerai. Aku mengatakan tidak punya orangtua, karena memang aku bukan anak kandungmu kan? Aku tahu itu Appa, sekalipun kau menutup rapat dariku."

Appa Kim tidak percaya dengan yang Soojin katakan, anak kesayangannya berbicara seperti ini.

"Aku bosan dengan Yongjoon Oppa dan aku diam-diam pergi darinya dan kembali ke Korea. Setelah aku pulang, aku lebih terkejut karena orang yang kucintai menjadi suami dari adikku. Adik yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Aku tentu saja ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka, Jaejoong tidak boleh bahagia."

"Kenapa kau membenci adikmu sendiri hah?" Eomma Kim berteriak.

"Tanyakan pada diri Eomma sendiri, kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini, Eomma lebih sayang pada dia itu dibandingkan denganku."

"Kau sendiri tidak sadar sudah sangat dimanjakan Appamu itu? Adikmu tidak salah apapun padamu, kenapa dia harus menerima semua ini karena rasa irimu yang berlebihan itu?"

Soojin terdiam tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Eommanya.

"Kalian dengar itu semua? Jung Yunho kau dengar itu?" Eomma Kim menatap Yunho.

"Itulah pengakuan wanita yang selalu kalian banggakan, Jaejoongku sejak awal tidak pernah bersalah pada kalian, Jaejoongku anak yang sangat baik. Dia bahkan sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Yunho-ah... Hiks"

"Dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu saat ini." Eomma Kim lalu menatap Yunho, Appa Kim, Appa Jung dan Eomma Jung bergantian.

"Jaejoongku sekarang benar-benar tengah mengandung anaknya Yunho."

.

.

.

TBC...

Hosh! Sudah panjang lagi?

Maaf telat banget update~

Maaf juga jika ceritanya semakin tidak karuan.

Ada yang masih mau next? T.T


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy reading~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semuanya langsung terdiam saat Eomma Kim mengatakan semua itu, seakan tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya, lantas Eomma Kim menghampiri Yunho yang tengah terpaku ditempatnya karena terkejut.

"Kalian ingat-ingat lagi kejadian saat anakku dihakimi, hari itu aku sangat jelas melihat wajahnya sangat pucat dan aku tahu anakku sedang sakit, namun ia masih seperti biasa, selalu tersenyum pada kita."

"Kalian tidak tahukah saat itu puteraku sudah mengandung anak dari laki-laki dihadapanku ini? Kalian pasti terkejut dan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa anakku hamil sedangkan Yunho tidak pernah mencintai anakku?"

Eomma Kim berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

"Kalian ingin tahu jawabannya?"

"Haah Yunho sempat menyiksa anakku dan memperkosanya sampai tidak sadarkan diri, karena Jaejoongku meminta pada Yunho untuk memperlakukannya selayaknya istri. Anakku bungkam selama ini karena dia sangat mencintaimu Yunho. Menutupi perbuatan kasarmu padanya. Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri saat Jaejoongku menceritakan ini semua... Hiks..."

Yunho tidak bisa berkata-kata, karena apa yang Eomma Kim katakan semuanya benar dia merasa malu pada perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kurasa kalian tahu jawabannya, siapa yang sebenarnya harus kalian salahkan." Eomma Kim menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, apa boleh aku pulang sekarang suamiku?" kini Eomma Kim melirik suaminya yang tengah terpaku ditempatnya, mungkin suaminya juga ikut sadar akan semua perbuatan jahatnya pada anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin tinggal disini silahkan, aku akan mencari taksi untuk pulang."

Appa Kim dan Yunho bersamaan memegang tangan Eomma Kim.

"Dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis oleh Eomma Kim.

Eomma Kim menghempaskan pegangan keduanya, "Kalian tidak perlu tahu, aku tidak ingin Jaejoongku kembali terluka gara-gara kalian."

"Kumohon Ahjumma, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Istriku katakan saja dimana Jaejoong, aku juga ingin meminta maaf."

"Tidak, dia sudah sangat sakit hati dengan kalian begitupun aku yang Eommanya."

Eomma Kim pergi, Appa Kim tidak tinggal diam dan mengejar istrinya. Yunho yang juga ingin mengejar Eomma Kim tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Soojin.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita, ini hari bahagia kita honey." Soojin memeluk lengan Yunho namun dengan kasar Yunho mendrong badan Soojin sampai wanita itu tersungkur.

"Kau lanjutkan saja menikah sendirian," Yunho melirik Yongjoon.

"Tolong bawa istri anda agar tidak berbuat ulah lagi."

"Andwae Yunho, aku tidak mau bersamanya."

Soojin memeluk kaki Yunho, disaat itu Yongjoon langsung menarik Soojin agar melepaskan kaki Yunho.

"Taeyang bantu aku dan bawa dia ke mobil." Taeyang yang merupakan pengawal pribadi Yongjoon menuruti perintah sang tuan lalu menyeret Soojin keluar, wanita itu berteriak-teriak tidak terima.

"Oppa tidak! Jangan bawa aku aku tidak mau kembali denganmu."

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan teriakkan Soojin.

"Yunho, maaf atas kekacauan ini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil hakku. Kami permisi." ucap Yongjoon yang diangguki Yunho lalu namaj itu keluar dari gedung menyusul Soojin.

Appa dan Eomma Jung menghampiri Yunho, "Cepat kau susul Nyonya Kim, bawa menantu dan calon cucuku kembali Yunho-ah. Kami sungguh tidak tahu kejadiannya seperti ini. Biar Appa dan Eomma yang mengurus ini semua dan meminta maaf kepada tamu undangan."

Yunho mengagguk mengerti, "Doakan aku semoga bisa membawa Jaejoong kembali."

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah sangat jauh berlari keluar dan meninggalkan gedung itu, semakin jauh sampai dia mulai merasakan kakinya sangat lemas, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan pelan.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya hatinya semakin sakit?

Jaejoong meremas baju depannya tepat dibagian dada, padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan Yunho, tapi hatinya tidak demikian. Lantas tangannya turun dan memeluk perutnya.

Ataukah ini karena bayinya?

Perutnya bergerak halus seakan menjawab kebingungan Jaejoong.

"Tapi Appamu tidak menginginkan keberadaan kita sayang..." lirih Jaejoong, ia bisa merasakan air matanya turun tanpa ia perintah ketika ia mengucapkan itu. Ia membiarkannya tanpa mengusapnya.

"Mengertilah... hiks... Eomma mampu menjagamu sendiri tanpa bersamanya..."

Calon Eomma itu akhirnya menangis keras, tidak peduli banyak orang melihatnya saat ini toh mereka juga tidak akan peduli dengan masalah yang kini ia hadapi.

"Eomma... Beoji... Hiks... Hyung..." lirihnya terdengar sangat menyakitkan, ia terus berjalan dan memutuskan pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

.

Tuan Choi baru saja sampai di kamar rawat Jaejoong, dia senang akhirnya cucunya bisa kembali lagi ke rumahnya, dengan begitu rumahnya tidak akan terasa sepi lagi. Saat namja tua itu masuk ke kamar itu ia hanya mendapati Siwon yang kini tengah gelisah.

"Jaejoongie!" panggil Siwon, ia mengira yang memasuki kamar itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Ini Beoji Won-ah. Kau kenapa? Kenapa terlihat panik seperti itu?"

"Beoji, tadi Jaejoong meminta izin keluar untuk pamit pada Eommanya, tapi sudah selama ini dia tidak kunjung kembali. Setelah aku mencoba menyusulnya, kamar itu sudah kosong. Tidak ada Jaejoong maupun Nyonya Kim."

Mata Tuan Choi membelalak mendengar penjelasan cucunya,"Kau sudah mengeceknya selain di kamar? Mungkin mereka sedang berada di Taman?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak ada Boeji, kamar Nyonya Kim juga sudah terlihat sangat rapi."

"Mwo? Apa Jaejoongie dibawa pulang oleh Eommanya?"

"Kurasa tidak, Jaejoong mengatakan Eommanya masih harus dirawat beberapa hari disini."

"Astaga, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada cucuku Won-ah. Perasaanku tidak enak. Kau tahu nomor telpon Nyonya Kim?"

Siwon kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi aku akan mencari tahu alamat dan nomor telpon yang bisa dihubungi."

"Benar! Cepatlah, biar Beoji disini siapa tahu Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja kembali."

Siwon mengangguk paham, "Ne Beoji, jika Kibummie datang kemari suruh dia agar menunggu bersama Beoji."

"Baiklah Siwon-ah, cepat kau pergi sekarang."

Siwon segera keluar dan mencari tahu data pribadi Eomma Kim, beruntung tidak susah ia mendapatkannya. Bahkan dia mendapatkan nomor yang bisa ia hubungi, tidak menunggu lama sampai telpon itu diangkat.

"Yeoboseo... Apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Nyonya Kim."

 _"Yeobeoseo... anda siapa?"_

Siwon mendengar jawaban dari sebrang telpon, bukan Eomma Kim yang menjawab namun suara namja, apa mungkin ini suaminya Eomma Kim?

"Saya Choi Siwon, apa Nyonya Kim ada bersama anda? Jika ada tolong berikan telponnya pada beliau, dia pasti tahu saya."

 _"Baiklah... Istriku ini ada telpon untukmu, jangan dulu pergi."_

 _"Yeoboseo?"_

"Nyonya, akhirnya saya bisa menghubungi anda. Saya... saya Choi Siwon... cucu Choi Harabeoji."

 _"Ne Siwon-ah, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Joongie. Aku tadi tidak sempat memberitahu dia kalau aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Tapi sekarang aku akan kembali kesana. Dia kenapa?"_

Siwon mendengar nada panik dari Eomma Kim, berarti Jaejoong tidak bersama Eomma Kim. Lalu adiknya ini pergi kemana?

 _"Yeoboseo Siwon-ah..."_

"Maaf Nyonya, saya mengira Jaejoongie bersama anda. Tadi dia izin pada saya untuk pergi menemui anda, akan tetapi sudah selama ini dia tidak kunjung kembali."

 _"Mwo? Aku tidak bertemu dengan Joongie hari ini, lalu kemana perginya anakku? Hiks..."_

 _"Ada apa dengan Joongie, istriku?"_

 _"Kau diam jangan bertanya apapun..."_

Siwon belum menjawab pertanyaan Eomma Kim.

 _"Mian Siwon-ah, lalu ini bagaimana? Dimana Joongie... hiks... aku baru saja bertemu dengannya aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan anakku."_

"Nyonya tenang saja, kalau dia tidak bersamamu, aku akan mencarinya lagi. Anda datang saja ke Rumah Sakit, barangkali saja Jaejoongie kembali."

 _"Ne, tolong Siwon-ah. Aku akan segera datang kesana."_

"Baiklah Nyonya saya tutup telponnya."

 _"Ne, aku tunggu kabar baiknya."_

Siwon menutup telpon itu, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. Dimana adiknya? Bagaimana jika sewaktu-waktu penyakitnya kambuh, itu yang Siwon pikirkan. Sebenarnya, kondisi adiknya bukan membaik, penyakitnya semakin parah karena nyaris tidak diobati.

Bagaimana tidak jika hanya mengdalkan vitamin, makanan yang sehat dan menghindari Jaejoong dari stress dan kelelahan. Tapi itu tidak cukup membantu.

Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik ia mencari Jaejoong. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan adiknya secepatnya.

Sementara itu setelah sekitar tigapuluh menit dalam perjalanan, Eomma Kim tiba di Rumah Sakit bersama Appa Kim. Eomma Kim sebenarnya tidak ingin Appa Kim ikut karena dia tidak ingin jika sewaktu-waktu Jaejoong datang, anaknya akan takut pada suaminya. Namun Appa Kim benar-benar memaksa sampai akhirnya Eomma Kim menyerah, dia terlalu kalut karena Jaejoong hilang.

Eomma Kim segera masuk ke ruangan dimana Jaejoong waktu di rawat, ia menemukan Choi Harabeoji yang kini tengah duduk.

"Nyonya Kim." sapa Choi Harabeoji yang kini berdiri.

"Bagaimana Tuan, anakku belum kembali?"

"Belum sampai sekarang, Siwon cucuku juga belum kembali."

"Jinjja? Tadi dia menelpon saya, makanya saya segera datang kesini."

"Semua ini gara-garamu, jika kau tidak mengajakku pergi ke pernikahan Soojin dia tidak akan hilang!" Eomma Kim memukul bahu Appa Kim dengan lemah, iya benar kalau bukan karena suaminya yang memaksanya pergi mungkin saat ini Jaejoong masih bersamanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Cari Jaejoongku aku tidak butuh maafmu."

Choi Harabeoji yang awalnya bertanya-tanya siapa namja yang bersama Eomma Kim akhinya tahu, jadi ini sosok Appanya Jaejoong. Namja tua itu juga memilih diam saat Eomma Kim mulai berteriak, dia merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Apalagi wanita itu adalah Eommanya Jaejoong, perasaan seorang ibu akan lebih sedih jika mengetahui anaknya hilang.

Disaat yang bersamaan Kibum datang, namja manis itu tidak tahu apa-apa dan saat masuk ke ruang rawat Jaejoong ia hanya mendapati Choi Harabeoji, Eomma Kim dan namja asing. Lalu dimana Jaejoong? Ia juga sadar Eomma Kim tengah menangis.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kibummie kau baru datang?"

"Ne, karena hari ini Jaejoong pulang aku memasak banyak, makanya aku datang terlambat Beoji. Jadi apa yang terjadi Beoji?"

Choi Harabeoji menghampiri Kibum, "Jaejoong hilang Kibummie."

"A-apa Boeji, bagaimana bisa? Sudah mencarinya di sekitar Rumah Sakit?"

"Siwon sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ada, kami mengira Jaejoongie pulang ke rumah orangtuanya namun tidak ada. Siwon juga belum kembali."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut mencarinya Beoji."

"Anniya, Siwon berpesan kau tetap disini."

"Tapi Beoji bagaimana kalau Wonnie tidak menemukannya, aku juga akan menelpon rumah Boeji, supaya mereka memberi tahu semisal Jaejoong pulang ke Rumah."

"Ne, soal itu biar Beoji saja yang menelpon ke Rumah."

"Ne aku pergi Beoji, Ahjumma dan... Tuan. Aku khawatir Jaejoongie kelelahan dan penyakitnya kambuh seperti waktu itu."

Mendengar itu Eomma Kim langsung menahan lengan Kibum, penyakit apa? Selama bertemu dengan anaknya selama tiga hari ini anaknya hanya menceritakan penderitaannya dan mengatakan jika dia masuk ke Rumah Sakit karena kelelahan saja.

Kibum menyadari ucapannya, dia sempat dimintai Jaejoong untuk merahasiakan penyakitnya dari Eommanya, tapi hari ini dia tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya dan tidak sengaja mengatakannya karena panik.

"Penyakit apa? Katakan nak? Ada sesuatu yang Ahjumma tidak tahu?"

Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya, jika dia berbohong bagaimana perasaan Eommanya Jaejoong jika suatu hari tahu. Sekalipun Jaejoong menutupnya rapat, tetap suatu hari semuanya akan terbongkar. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin melanggar janjinya pada Jaejoong.

"Tolong katakan padaku?"

Kibum melirik Choi Harabeoji seakan meminta bantuan, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Eommanya Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya kami berat mengatakan ini, tapi saya tahu kau Eommanya, kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada anakmu. Bukan hanya kau, mungkin suamimu juga harus tahu." Choi Harabeoji memulai pembicaraan.

"Anakku kenapa Tuan?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu, saat saya menemukannya, dia dalam keadaan sangat mengkahwatirkan. Padahal mobil saya tidak terlalu keras menabraknya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit dia berteriak kesakitan sambil menjambak rambutnya, mungkin anak itu antara sadar dan tidak sadar karena kesakitan."

"Saya juga melihat banyak luka memar di tubuhnya."

Appa Kim terdiam, dia ingat luka-luka ditubuh Jaejoong pasti akibat pukulan yang ia berikan karena menganggap Jaejoong mempermalukannya saat itu.

"Tapi Dokter mengatakan sumber kesakitannya mungkin bukan dari luka-lukanya, saya juga merasa penasaran apa penyebab dari rasa sakitnya itu. saya meminta Dokter untuk melakukan serangkaian tes padanya."

Eomma Kim maupun Appa Kim terus memperhatikan apa yang Choi Harabeoji katakan, perasaan Eomma sungguh tidak enak.

"Hasilnya..." Choi Harabeoji menarik nafas sejenak.

"Dia saat itu tengah mengandung, usianya satu bulan tapi disaat yang bersamaan ada Tumor yang bersarang di otaknya. Saat itu anak kalian harus segera melakukan pengobatan, namun karena dia juga mengetahui ada janin di perutnya serta pengobatan dapat menganggu perkembangan janinnya bahkan bisa sampai gugur. Jaejoong... anak itu memilih mempertahankan bayinya dan tidak melakukan pengobatan sampai saat ini."

"OMO!" Eomma Kim langsung jatuh dan terduduk lemas, tangannya menutup mulutnya, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Appa Kim tidak kalah terkejut, ia segera mengangkat tubuh sang istri, namun Eomma Kim memberontak dan menangis keras.

"Joongie hiks... Maafkan Eomma... Maafkan Eomma... Maafkan Eomma tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik... Hiks..." Eomma Kim menangis pilu, suaranya sudah serak.

"Istriku bangunlah."

"Anni! Kau jahat hiks..."

"Kau Appa yang jahat... jahat sekali." Eomma Kim kemudian jatuh pingsan saat mengatakan itu.

"Yeobo!"

"Gendong istrimu dan cepat baringkan. Kibummie bisa panggilkan Dokter?"

Kibum sudah memperkirakan akan jadi seperti ini, ia mengangguk dan segera berlari dan memanggil Dokter.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan wajah kebingungan, ia merasa sudah jauh berjalan namun ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang, padahal ia yakin jalan yang dilaluinya sudah benar, namun rasanya asing.

Wajahnya juga sudah pucat, kakinya sangat lelah berjalan sejauh ini, dia juga merasakan perutnya sangat lapar. Kapan ia bisa sampai ke Rumahnya. Tapi Rumah siapa? Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu semakin bingung tepatnya sekarang ia seperti orang yang lupa ingatan.

BRUK!

Jaejoong juga tidak memperhatikan jalannya dengan benar sampai ia menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh.

"Maaf." ucapnya dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Tolong perhatikan jalannya, kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" kekasih dari orang yang Jaejoong tabrak melirik sinis pada Jaejoong.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maaf..." Jaejoong terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chunnie... Omo Jae? Kau Jaejoong?" orang yang baru saja Jaejoong tabrak menatapnya dan memegang bahu Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang masih bingung.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, aku Junsu. Junsu sahabatmu."

"Jun... Jun... Junsu?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong, ada apa dengan sahabatnya? Apa yang terjadi? Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan tidak tahu kabar dari sahabatnya itu, tapi sekarang ia melihat keadaan sahabatnya sangat aneh, bahkan seperti tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa dia Suie?"

"Jaejoong, sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan Chunnie. Tapi dia... Omo!" Junsu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat hidung sahabatnya berdarah, namja cantik itu juga terhuyung kedepan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Chunnie tolong aku."

Junsu terlihat panik, Yoochun yang merupakan kekasih Junsu segera menggendong Jaejoong.

"Kita ke mobilku sekarang, Suie."

Junsu mengangguk paham dan mengikuti langkah Yoochun, keduanya segera menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Ini sudah siang, Siwon kembali ke Rumah Sakit karena tidak kunjung menemukan Jaejoong. Begitupun Kibum yang ikut mencari Jaejoong, namja manis itu memilih kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Eomma Kim sudah sadarkan diri, namun air mata wanita itu tidak kunjung berhenti karena memikirkan sang anak, Siwon dan Kibum hanya diam diluar tidak berani masuk. Karena jika ia memberi tahu Eomma Kim mereka takut wanita itu semakin sedih.

"Wonnie, bagaimana ini... aku sangat khawatir."

"Satu jam lagi kita mencari Joongie bagaimana?"

"Ne, aku takut Joongie kenapa-kenapa."

Siwon memeluk kekasihnya, memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya padahal hatinya sendiri masih belum bisa tenang. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong diluar sana, penyakitnya bisa kambuh kapan saja.

"Permisi."

Keduanya mendongak, seseorang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Rahang Siwon langsung mengeras tatkala melihat siapa orang itu. Siwon tidak akan pernah lupa pada wajah brengsek orang itu.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Siwon, belum pernah ia melihat Siwon seperti ini.

"Siapa dia Wonnie."

"Dia... mantan suami Joongie." bisik Siwon, lantas Dokter muda itu berdiri sampai keduanya benar-benar berhadapan.

"Apa yang membawa anda kemari Jung Yunho."

"Kebetulan saya datang bersama Kim Ahjumma, tidak sengaja saya melihat anda disini. Yang saya tahu kita pernah bertemu dan anda bersama Jaejoong."

"Jadi intinya anda mencari Jaejoong?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bicara yang sangat dingin. Siwon tidak suka bertele-tele kepada orang seperti Yunho.

"Ne, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan istri saya?"

"Istri? Istri yang mana yang anda maksud. Jaejoong adik saya tidak memiliki suami. Bukannya anda calon suami dari wanita yang tidak punya sopan santun itu?"

Yunho hampir gelagapan dibuatnya, "Saya tidak jadi menikah dengannya."

"Kenapa? Apa anda baru saja mendapatkan karma?"

Yunho tidak menjawabnya, karena bisa jadi ucapan Siwon benar adanya. Ingat saat Jaejoong menyumpahi Yunho dan Soojin tidak akan bahagia? Jangankan untuk bahagia, pernikahan mereka saja gagal.

"Jadi apa saya bisa menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Yunho lagi, tak apa dia dapat perlakuan seperti ini, karena ia pantas mendapatkannya. Sekarang yang terpenting dia tengah berusaha mencari Jaejoong dan meminta maaf.

"Seharusnya anda tahu jawabannya sebelum bertanya seperti pada saya, apa anda pantas menemuinya lagi dan mendapatkan maaf?"

"Saya mohon."

"Kami sibuk, Kibummie ayo kita pergi lagi sekarang, kita tidak ada waktu untuk terus berbicara dengannya."

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum, namja manis itu mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tidak menghasilkan informasi apa-apa.

Yunho memang mengikuti kemana Orangtua Jaejoong sejak tadi, namun saat sampai Rumah Sakit, namja itu kehilangan jejak mereka, sampai dia menunggu beberapa jam disana berharap menemukan mereka, tapi dia akhirnya menemukan Siwon dan hanya mendapatkan penghinaan saja.

Kemana lagi ia harus mencari?

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi pada sahabat saya Dokter?" Junsu segera menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong pada Dokter yang menangani namja cantik itu.

"Ini sangat sulit, terdapat Tumor yang sudah ganas di otaknya sudah stadium 3, ini sudah berpotensi Kanker."

"Apa yang anda katakan Dokter? Anda tidak salah mendiagnosis?"

"Kami sudah memeriksanya dengan teliti dan sepertinya sahabat anda tidak mengetahui akan kondisinya."

Junsu menutup mulutnya, sahabat sebaik dan seceria Jaejoong bisa mempunyai penyakit separah itu. Bagaimana ia mengatakan pada Jaejoong apalagi namja cantik itu tengah hamil.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehamilannya kalau dia punya penyakit ini Dokter?"

"Ini adalah hal tersulit bagi pasien hamil, pengobatan Kanker ini sangat keras akan berpengaruh pada perkembangan janinnya, jadi dia harus memilih antara mengobati kankernya atau mempetahankan janinnya. Resikonya sangat besar jika dia mempertahankan bayinya, kanker itu akan berkembang pesat dan mempersingkat umurnya."

Junsu bergetar mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dokter, "Boleh saya menemuinya sekarang Dokter?"

"Silahkan, tapi saran saya jangan memberi tahu ini padanya sementara, kalau bisa anda bisa berunding dengan keluarganya terlebih dahulu."

"Baik Dokter, terimakasih atas informasinya."

Junsu dan Yoochun keluar dari ruangan Dokter, namja imut itu segera menemui Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk bersandar. Jaejoong tengah sibuk berusaha menggerakkan kaki kanannya.

"Jae apa yang terjadi?" Junsu berlari ke arah Jaejoong, Jaejoong melihat Junsu dan terlihat terkejut.

"Suie? Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Junsu langsung menangis dan memeluk sahabatnya, akhirnya Jaejoong mengenalnya lagi. Berarti tadi Jaejoong tidak sadar siapa yang ia temui. Junsu menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Kakimu kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit kebas, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya lagi Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak ingat? Tadi kau menabrakku lalu kemudian pingsan."

Jaejoong menggeleng, Oh tuhan rasanya Junsu ingin menangis keras saat ini. Junsu memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Aku rindu padamu, kemana kau selama ini Jae?"

"Aku... Aku..."

"Hn? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukkan sahabatnya dengan pelan, tidak apa-apa. Ini saatnya Junsu tahu, Junsu bukan oranglain baginya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menceriatakan semuanya, benar-benar semuanya termasuk Tumor Otak yang ia derita.

'Ternyata Jaejoong sudah tahu penyakitnya dan memilih kandungannya, tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Tumornya sudah sangat ganas.' Junsu membatin, dengan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau kenapa menangis seperti itu, Suie?" Jaejoong menghapus airmata Junsu.

"Aku ini baik-baik saja, Siwon hyung sering mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak boleh stress dan tertekan, pola makanku sehat aku akan terus baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu, anakku sudah mulai bergerak." dengan riang Jaejoong meraih tangan Junsu dan menempatkan pada perutnya. Belum ada pergerakkan, sampai Junsu dapat merasakannya meski hanya sebentar.

Junsu tersenyum haru, dia masih ingin menangis rasanya. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan semoga Jaejoong dapat diselamatkan bersama dengan bayinya.

"Oh ya, kau menemukan Choi Harabeoji dan Siwon hyung?"

Junsu tampak bingung, meskipun sudah tahu siapa orang-orang yang Jaejoong sebut, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu wajah orang-orang itu seperti apa.

"Jae, kau berada di Rumah Sakit Bolero saat ini."

"Bolero? Itu sangat jauh dari Rumah Sakit Toho, Suie?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut, Junsu tidak bisa menyalahkan semua keadaan ini. Dengan pelan Junsu menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu akhirnya bisa mengingat semuanya, meskipun tidak ingat pertemuannya dengan Junsu.

"Jae apa kau ingin menghubungi mereka? Pasti keluargamu saat ini tengah panik mencarimu."

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak membawa ponsel."

Junsu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Siapa yang akan kau hubungi?"

"Siwon hyung."

.

.

.

Langkah cepat dari beberapa pasang kaki terdengar dari lorong Rumah Sakit Bolero, mereka adalah Siwon, Choi Harabeoji, Kibum dan Orangtua Jaejoong. Setelah mendapatkan telpon dari namja cantik itu, Siwon dengan cepat memberi tahu pada semuanya dimana Jaejoong berada.

Eomma Kim yang kondisinya sangat lemah sampai memaksa pergi, baginya Jaejoong adalah segalanya. Dia berjanji kejadian ini tidak akan sampai terulang lagi.

Eomma Kim segera masuk dan memeluk anaknya yang tengah berbincang dengan Junsu. Sementara yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Hiks... Joongie... maafkan Eomma."

"Eomma ikut kemari?"

"Kau kemana saja? Jangan pergi sendirian lagi. Eomma khawatir..."

"Aku menyusul Eomma dan Tuan Kim, namun kalian tadi tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

Eomma Kim terkejut, "Kau mengikuti kami?"

"Ne, aku mengikuti kalian... aku takut Tuan Kim menyakiti Eomma." Jaejoong berbicara dan dia tidak menyadari Appanya berada disana.

"Sampai kalian memasuki gedung, aku juga ikut kedalam... tapi aku tidak tahu ternyata kalian tengah menghadiri pernikahan Soojin dan Yunho." Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sakit dihatinya datang lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya dan aku pergi."

"Mereka tidak menikah, nak." Appa Kim menghampiri Jaejoong, namja cantik itu mendongak dan terkejut. Badannya langsung bergetar begitu saja. Padahal tadi pagi dia punya keberanian mengejar Appanya, mungkin rasa khawatir pada Eommanya mengalahkan ketakutannya.

Namun rasa takut lebih menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Tu-tuan Kim, kau ada disini?"

"Aku-aku tidak akan mempermalukan kau lagi... kumohon ampuni aku... aku tidak ingin dapat pukulan lagi... tidak mau... rasanya sakit... hiks..."

"Tenanglah, nak. Jangan memanggilku Tuan, panggil Appa. Maafkan kesalahan Appa."

Jaejoong menggeleng panik dan berteriak histeris, "Eomma tolong aku, Eomma... Eomma!"

Eomma Kim memeluk anaknya, "Joongie... Eomma disini tenanglah..."

Eomma Kim melirik suaminya yang malah semakin mendekat, "Menjauh darinya! Kau keluarlah jangan membuatnya takut."

Siwon tidak tinggal diam melihat adiknya histeris lalu menarik Appa Kim keluar, "Saya harap anda mengerti."

Appa Kim akhirnya menurut, perbuatannya bernar-benar sangat fatal bahkan membuat anaknya mengalami trauma.

Saat Siwon berhasil membawa Appa Kim keluar, dia terkejut mendapati seeorang yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu rawat Jaejoong, Siwon tidak menyangka orang itu bisa sampai mengikuti mereka kemari.

"Kau rupanya sangat keras kepala, Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

 _TBC..._

 _Hai semuanya, terimakasih untuk selalu menunggu update FF ini yang kehadirannya(?) sangat lambat._

 _Terimakasih untuk respon baik kalian._

 _Semoga chapter ini berkenan._

 _Semoga bisa mengurangi rasa penasarannya._

 _Maaf untuk setiap kesalahan yang ada di ff ini._

 _Next lagi?_

 _Jika iya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya... akan diusahakan lebih cepat update._

 _Saranghae..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy reading~_

.

.

.

Kriet!

Pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong kembali terbuka, Junsu dan Yoochun baru saja keluar dari sana, mereka harus pulang agar Jaejoong dapat beristirahat tanpa ada banyak orang di ruangannya.

Siwon yang memang masih berada di luar kemudian menoleh pada keduanya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Siwon, yang kini mengabaikan Yunho.

"Sepertinya kami harus pulang dulu, ini sudah malam dan Jaejoong..." Junsu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat melihat Yunho ada disana, dia sangat benci pada Yunho setelah Jaejoong menceritakan semua kebenaran tentang Yunho.

Ia melirik tidak suka pada Yunho, karena laki-laki itu sahabatnya menjadi sangat menderita.

"Jaejoong butuh istirahat dan tolong jaga dia hyung, jangan sampai dia kembali histeris seperti tadi hanya karena melihat satu orang yang tidak seharusnya berada disini." mata Junsu sesekali melirik Yunho.

"Kau tenang saja tidak akan aku biarkan, oh ya aku sekalian berterimakasih pada kalian, kalau Jaejoongie tidak ditemukan oleh kalian kami tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana."

"Sama-sama hyung, ngomong-ngomong namaku Kim Junsu dan ini kekasihku Park Yoochun. Aku sahabatnya sejak dibangku Smp."

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Junsu dan aku..."

"Choi Siwon bukan? Hyung Jaejoong yang sangat baik hati." tebak Junsu dengan nada suara yang sengaja ditinggikan seolah memanasi Yunho yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Sementara Siwon terkekeh pelan, dulu Jaejoong memang sempat menceritakan Kim Junsu padanya.

"Jaejoongie tadi bercerita padaku sebelum kalian datang kemari."

Siwon tersenyum, "Arraseo, kalau begitu kalian berhati-hatilah di jalan."

"Ne, mungkin kami akan datang lagi menjenguk nanti. Oh ya Siwon hyung, nomor yang tadi adalah nomorku tolong di simpan ya, jika sewaktu-waktu ada apa-apa dengan sahabatku aku meminta kau memberi tahuku segera."

"Baiklah Junsu-ah."

Setelah itu Junsu dan Yoochun pergi dari sana, Siwon melirik Yunho sekilas dan hendak masuk namun Yunho menahannya dengan memegang bahunya.

"Siwon-ssi tolong perbolehkan saya masuk. Saya ingin tahu keadaan Jaejoong."

Siwon menurunkan tangan Yunho dari bahunya lalu berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan sinis.

"Anda tidak dengar apa yang Junsu katakan? Jaejoong sedang istirahat. Pergi dari sini atau saya sendiri yang menyeret anda keluar." gertak Siwon dikarenakan terlampau kesal.

"Tidak, anda tidak berhak menyuruh saya pergi."

"Tidak berhak? Ck!" Siwon sudah menatap Yunho tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya dan bisa kapan saja menghantam wajah Yunho.

Appa Kim yang memperhatikan keduanya kemudian melerai mereka, "Yunho, lebih baik kau tunggu saja disini bersamaku, daripada kau tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali untuk bertemu anakku."

"Siwon-ah biarkan Yunho disini, kau masuklah."

Yunho terpaksa mengiyakan ucapan Appa Kim sementara Siwon hanya menatap kedua orang yang membuat adiknya menderita itu bergantian, setelah itu dia berbalik dan masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Terlalu malas untuk meladeni mereka.

Saat Siwon masuk, ia melihat Haraboeji dan kekasihnya tengah mengobrol di sofa yang ada diruangan itu, sementara Eomma Kim tengah mengusap-usap rambut Jaejoong yang kini mulai terlelap namun tangan namja cantik itu masih memegang erat tangannya.

"Bagaimana Siwon-ah sepertinya lama sekali?" tanya Tuan Choi dan Siwon memilih bergabung dengan Harabeoji dan kekasihnya.

"Mantan suami Jaejoongie ada di depan, dia mengikuti kita sampai sini. Aku sudah mengusirnya tapi dia tetap ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoongie hah!"

Kibum mengusap lengan kekasihnya, "Kau tidak sampai bertengkar disana kan, Wonnie?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di Rumah Sakit manapun, Bummie."

"Won-ah, apa sebaiknya kita bawa kembali Jaejoong ke Rumah Sakit kita."

"Tentu saja Beoji, kita harus membawanya kembali. Aku juga harus memantaunya."

Eomma Kim melepaskan genggaman tangan anaknya yang kini sudah tertidur pulas, memebenahi selimut anaknya lalu bergabung bersama ketiganya.

"Kapan kita akan kembali Siwon-ah?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik nyonya, jika Jaejoongie terus disini aku tidak bisa terus memantaunya."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, tinggal Siwon mengurus semua biaya administrasinya dan mengurus kepindahan Jaejoong malam ini juga.

"Siwon-ah." panggil Eomma Kim.

"Ada apa nyonya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin memanggilku Eomma juga seperti Joongie?"

Siwon tampak bingung dan menatap Eomma Kim, Kibum menyenggol lengan kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Dengar Wonnie, apa tidak ingin?"

"Bukan begitu Kibummie, tapi kan aku ini bukan anak Nyonya Kim."

"Tapi kau hyung Joongie, jadi kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri." Eomma Kim menyahuti ucapan Siwon.

"Jeongmal? Saya boleh memanggil anda Eomma, Nyonya Kim?"

Eomma Kim mengangguk, sementara Tuan Choi tersenyum. Selama ini Siwon tidak pernah memiliki Orangtua selain dirinya, keputusan ini membuatnya ikut bahagia melihat cucunya bisa merasakan mempunyai Eomma.

"Gomawo Eom-ma, saya akan menjadi putra anda yang berbakti."

"Aigoo Siwonku sekarang sudah memiliki Eomma." goda Kibum, ia juga tidak kalah bahagianya melihat sang terkasih mendapatkan apa yang hampir mustahil didapatinya.

"Joongie pasti akan senang mendengarnya." ucap Eomma Kim seraya melirik ke tempat tidur anaknya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari sekali Yunho merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Appa Kim memaksanya untuk membuka mata, ia kemudian membenahi duduknya dan sedikit mengusap matanya.

"Ada apa Ahjussi?" tanya Yunho dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada disini, Yun."

Yunho tampak bingung dengan ucapan Appa Kim, mereka siapa? Apa yang terjadi? Dia berusaha mencerna kata-kata mantan mertuanya itu.

"Mwo?"

Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu, mengintip dari luar Ruang rawat Jaejoong. Di kamar itu tidak ada Jaejoong. Bahkan untuk memastikan kembali, ia membuka pintu itu dan benar saja, hanya ada beberapa suster yang tengah merapikan kamar itu.

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Pasien di kamar ini kemana?"

"Oh sejak semalam mereka sudah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit."

Yunho hampir tidak memercayainya, padahal dia dan Appa Kim berjaga, meski keduanya akhirnya tidak sadar tertidur dan tidak menyadari kepergian Jaejoong dan yang lainnya.

"Apa mereka kembali ke Rumah Sakit Toho?"

"Sudah pasti itu Yun, ayo kita pergi kesana sekarang."

Yunho mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi diikuti Appa Kim, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan maaf.

Pada akhirnya kalian merasakan betapa susahnya untuk mendapatkan maaf, meskipun kalian dengan mudahnya menyakiti hati seseorang yang menyayangi kalian dengan tulus.

Sementara itu orang yang mereka cari sudah berada di Rumah Sakit Toho sejak semalam, Jaejoong dirawat di kamar istimewa, ini agar Yunho dan Appa Kim tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong dan tidak mengganggunya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun data namja cantik itu. Siwon sudah menyembunyikannya.

Sisanya Siwon yang akan mengurus jika Yunho dan Appa Kim kembali berulah dan hanya sahabat Jaejoong yang ia beritahu dimana adiknya di rawat.

Kini Jaejoong tengah menikmati sarapannya, namja cantik itu juga sudah tidak sepucat semalam. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar. Semoga saja ini pertanda kondisi Jaejoong kembali membaik.

Eomma Kim juga merasa sangat lega melihat puteranya kini, dengan telaten wanita itu menyuapi anaknya meskipun Jaejoong tidak ingin disuapi karena tidak mau merepotkan Eommanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, agar aegy di perut Joongie tumbuh sehat." ucap Eomma Kim seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma..."

"Ne ada apa Joongie?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap Eomma Kim dengan ragu-ragu sepertinya akan menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ada apa hm? Ada yang sakit sayang?"

Jaejoong kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Anniya Eomma... apakah Eomma sudah tahu penyakitku?"

Eomma Kim terdiam sesaat, memang benar dia sudah tahu semuanya kemarin, anaknya menyembunyikan penyakit itu darinya karena memiliki alasan, dia tidak berhak menyalahkannya. Eomma Kim kemudian menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ne Eomma sudah tahu."

"Jika Eomma sudah tahu, apa benar nanti anakku akan lahir dengan sehat Eomma? Aku... aku saat ini tengah sakit parah..."

Jaejoong menunduk dan memeluk perutnya, saat perjalanan pulang dari Rumah Sakit Bolero, dia tiba-tiba merenungkan hal ini. Dia tidak ingin anaknya sama-sama memiliki penyakit parah seperti yang di deritanya, dia tidak ingin hidup anaknya menderita sepertinya suatu hari nanti, tapi dia juga sangat menginginkan anaknya terlahir ke dunia.

"Mianhae Joongie."

Eomma Kim menaruh makanannya dan langsung memeluk anaknya, air matanya turun begitu saja.

"Mian-Mianhae Joongie." ulang Eomma Kim dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Mianhae semua ini gara-gara Eomma. Eomma... Eomma yang melahirkanmu dalam keadaan tidak sehat, jeongmal mianh... hiks..."

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Eommanya, lantas menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan ucapan Eommanya.

"Anniya... Anniya Eomma."

"Tetap Eomma yang bersalah... hiks..."

"Eomma tidak bersalah jeongmalyo... Eomma jangan menyalahkan diri Eomma, semua ini kehendak Tuhan. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud membahas ini Eomma."

Kriet!

Siwon dan Kibum masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong, mereka segera menghampiri Ibu dan anak yang tengah berpelukan itu dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Eomma? Joongie?" tanya Siwon dengan panik, Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Anniya Siwon hyung... Kibum hyung... kalian baru datang?"

Eomma Kim menoleh dan ikut menghapus air matanya, jelas-jelas baru saja anaknya tengah sedih, anaknya kembali berbohong akan perasaannya.

"Benarkah tidak ada apa-apa Eomma?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap Eomma Kim, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Kami..."

"Eomma? Siwon hyung memanggil Eommaku dengan sebutan Eomma?" ucapan Eomma Kim terpotong oleh Jaejoong yang kini terseyum senang serta bertanya-tanya.

"Ne benar itu Joongie, Wonnie sekarang adalah anak Ahjumma Kim." Kibum langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo Kibummie hyung?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan ekpresi bahagianya.

"Joongie senang hyung jadi anak Eomma Kim?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan antusias seraya merentangkan tangannya, "Eum! Aku sangat senang hyung. Kemarilah peluklah aku."

"Aigoo ne adikku sayang." Siwon segera memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat membuat Eomma Kim dan Kibum tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Aku jadi iri pada kalian." Kibum tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu, kemudian Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon yang baru sebentar itu.

"Mi-mian hyung."

"Kau ingin dipeluk juga baby?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum menggunakan panggilan sayang yang biasanya hanya diucapkan saat mereka berdua saja.

Siwon rupanya tidak sadar mengatakan itu didepan Jaejoong dan Eommanya.

Mendengar itu Kibum langsung menghampiri Siwon dan mencubit perut Dokter muda itu, "Aigoo Wonnie bukan itu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Eum... aku iri kalian bisa memanggil Ahjumma Kim dengan sebutan Eomma, tapi bagaimana bisa aku memanggil Ahjumma Kim dengan Eomma, sedangkan aku masih menjadi kekasihmu Wonnie?."

Siwon rupanya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum dan hanya memberikan tatapan bingung. Jaejoong yang memperhatikan keduanya terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo kau tidak peka ne Siwon hyung?" tanya Jaejoong seraya melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Memangnya ada apa? tolong jelaskan padaku."

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sudahlah lupakan saja itu tidak penting."

"Kenapa begitu Kibummie, katakanlah."

"Hyung kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Maksud Kibummie hyung, kapan kau menikahinya?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu, membuat ketiganya kompak menoleh padanya. Apalagi Kibum yang pipinya sudah terlihat merona.

"Kuharap kalian secepatnya menikah, agar nanti aku bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

"Ah menikah." Siwon kemudian melirik Kibum.

"Aku tengah menyiapkan kejutan, jadi bersabarlah dan tunggu waktunya tiba."

"Jangan lama-lama hyung, aku takut sebelum kalian resmi menikah, aku malah sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, jadi segeralah nikahi Kibum hyung agar aku bisa meninggal dengan tenang!" diakhiri senyuman yang sangat manis, namun semuanya langsung terdiam akan ucapan Jaejoong, kenapa namja cantik itu tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini?

"Apa yang sedang adik hyung ini bicarakan?" Siwon mengusap rambut adiknya yang sudah memanjang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengulangnya. Aigoo kau kan Dokterku, kau paling tahu bagaimana kondisiku bukan? Kemarin aku bahkan kehilangan ingatan sementara, kondisiku memburuk hehe..."

"Jaejoongie hyung serius! Apa yang kau katakan?" Siwon memegang bahu adiknya agar berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, apa yang terjadi sampai Jaejoong seperti ini?

"Mian hyung." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya seraya memeluk perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Hei, mana semangatmu yang dulu? Mana Jaejoong kami yang tidak pernah putus asa dengan penyakitnya dan begitu semangat menantikan bayinya?" Siwon mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan menatapnya, Jaejoong sendiri tampak menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu dengan cara apapun, kau akan selamat dan melahirkan anakmu dengan selamat, kau akan melihat kami menikah dalam keadaan sehat. Aku akan berusaha."

"Dan kami akan selalu bersamamu, Joongie. Kau pasti bisa melewatinya." Kibum meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat, Eomma Kim juga ikut memegang tangan anaknya.

"Ne, Joongie pasti bisa. Eomma akan selalu ada buat Joongie."

Jaejoong akhirnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya, kali ini karena terharu dengan ucapan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Sekarang dia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk melawan penyakitnya.

"Jeongmal gomawo, aku menyayangi kalian."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Yunho dan Appa Kim sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit Toho, mereka segera mencari dimana Ruangan Jaejoong, namun tidak ada satupun informasi dimana Jaejoong dirawat, sampai tidak terasa mereka mencari sampai sore hari namun tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Bagaimana Yunho-ah?"

"Aku tidak mempercayai ini Ahjussi, tidak ada Jaejoong di Rumah Sakit ini."

"Kau sudah menanyakan dengan benar?"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengeceknya, tapi nihil."

Appa Kim juga tidak mempercayai ini, bagaimana bisa? Seharusnya anaknya ada disini, kemana istri dan orang-orang itu membawa anaknya pergi?

"Mereka mungkin sengaja menjauhi Jaejoong dari kita."

"Tapi Yun, kita tidak akan menyakitinya, kenapa ini sangat berlebihan sekali. Lagipula anakku tengah sakit parah, Argh!" Appa Kim menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Yunho langsung merespon ucapan Appa Kim, apa yang dikatakannya? Kenapa Jaejoong dikatakan sedang sakit parah? Jaejoong hanya hamil anaknya dan itu bukanlah penyakit parah, itu anugerah.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Ahjussi? Anakmu sakit parah?"

Appa Kim tampak gelagapan, belum saatnya Yunho tahu ini.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jujurlah Ahjussi, apa yang terjadi? Sudahlah kau jangan sama seperti mereka, tolong katakan padaku." ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sangat tidak sabar.

"Hah! Duduklah." perintah Appa Kim, dirinya sendiri sudah duduk di kursi yang ada disana.

Yunho kemudian duduk dan tidak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan dari mantan mertuanya.

"Apa saja yang kau tahu tentang anakku Yunho-ah?" sebelum memberitahukan semuanya, Appa Kim memberikan pertanyaan pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, hampir tidak ada yang dia tahu tentang Jaejoong terkecuali Jaejoong yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus dan Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya, tidak ada lagi.

"Jaejoong kini tengah mengandung anakku."

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, setelah aku tahu kebenarannya Ahjussi."

"Anakku, bukan hanya tengah mengandung anakmu. Dia kini tengah menderita."

"Tolong jelaskan padaku lebih jelas, Ahjussi."

Appa Kim menarik nafasnya, rasanya berat sekali untuk mengucapkan kebenaran ini, baru kali ini dia merasakan sedih dan sangat khawatir akan kondisi anaknya, dulu dia sangat tidak peduli.

"Jaejoong... Tumor otak... Hah! Anakku menderita Tumor Otak saat ini Yunho-ah!"

"Tu-tumor? Haha Ahjussi tolong jangan bercanda."

"Bukannya kau ingin mendengarkan kejujuran dariku?"

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar tepat di kepalanya saat ini, dia sangat tahu Tumor bukanlah penyakit sepele, itu adalah penyakit yang berbahaya!

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho dengan rasa terkejut yang masih menguasai dirinya.

"Penyakit itu diketahui tiga bulan yang lalu disaat kita menghakiminya, aku bahkan sempat memukulinya dan dia pergi dari rumah dalam keadaan terluka, aku Appa yang sangat buruk."

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya lemas, dia juga ikut andil dari semua penderitaan Jaejoong. Bukan! Mungkin dia yang paling bersalah pada Jaejoong, jika dia tidak membesarkan masalah kebohongan Jaejoong pada orangtuanya semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi yang paling mengejutkan sekarang penderitaan itu ditambah dengan Tumor yang diderita mantan istrinya, jika Jaejoong masih mengandung sampai sekarang, itu berarti Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukan pengobatan tumornya?

"Mereka berkata bahwa anakku bahkan memilih bayinya dibanding dengan melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitnya yang sangat berbahaya."

Dugaan Yunho benar dan membuat dadanya sangat sesak sekarang, dia sangat bersalah dan tidak yakin akan mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong.

Dan ingatan-ingatan lain bermunculan di otaknya, bahkan ia sangat ingat saat Jaejoong memergokinya dengan Soojin, Jaejoong terlihat meringis sakit dan memegang kepalanya, mungkin saat itu Jaejoong sudah sakit. Ingatan itu membuat Yunho menjambak rambutnya dan kembali menyesali perbuatannya, tidak peduli saat ini ada Appa Kim disampingnya dan beberapa orang yang melihatnya, dia bersalah, dia sipendosa.

Yunho kemudian berdiri dan pergi, membuat Appa Kim ikut berdiri dan menyusulnya, "Kau mau kemana Yunho-ah?"

"Aku akan mencari Jaejoong lagi, Ahjussi! Aku yakin bisa menemukannya. Perasaanku mengatakan dia masih ada disini."

"Tapi sebentar lagi malam Yunho, kita cari besok."

"Jika Ahjussi ingin pulang tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap mencarinya meskipun sampai tengah malam sekalipun."

Tekad Yunho untuk mencari Jaejoong benar-benar bulat, mau tidak mau Appa Kim mengikuti Yunho, dia juga merasa penasaran dimana mereka menyembunyikan anaknya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah beranjak malam, sementara di ruangan Jaejoong hanya ada Kibum yang berjaga, Eomma Kim belum kembali sejak siang hari pamit untuk pulang ke rumah Choi Harabeoji, Siwon juga belum kembali bahkan Choi Harabeoji tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak pagi hari pamit untuk pulang sebentar.

Aneh sekali, pikir Kibum.

Namja manis itu merasakan perutnya lapar sekali, tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian disini, meskipun Jaejoong baru saja terlelap. Bagaimana jika Yunho dan Appa Kim mengetahui Jaejoong disini saat ia tidak ada.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu membuat Kibum menoleh antusias.

"Siwonnie... Suster?"

Ternyata bukan Siwon, kemana kekasihnya? Seharusnya jam tugas Siwon sudah selesai.

"Saya ditugaskan untuk berjaga disini, tuan."

"Lho, kemana Dokter Siwon? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku langsung?"

"Anda tidak tahu kalau Dokter Siwon belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini?" ucap Suster itu membuat Kibum terkejut

"Apa yang terjadi Suster? Siwonnie tidak sadarkan diri? Dia kenapa?" tanya Kibum dengan panik, sejak Siwon menitipkan Jaejoong padanya, kekasihnya terlihat baik-baik saja, sungguh.

"Dokter Siwon terlalu memaksakan diri, tadi dia terlalu bekerja keras sampai tidak sadarkan diri."

"Dimana dia! Katakan dimana dia dirawat?"

Suster itu segera mengatakan dimana ruangan Siwon dan tanpa menunggu lama Kibum langsung keluar dan berlari menemui kekasihnya, sampai dia lupa Jaejoong yang kini tengah tertidur.

Suster itu melirik Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas, "Aku penasaran dengan mereka. Tuan kuharap kau jangan bangun, nanti aku kembali."

Suster itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong dan mengikuti Kibum dari belakang.

Kibum terus belari panik dan tidak sadar sudah menangis, Siwon tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya selama Kibum mengenalnya.

Akhirnya Kibum sampai di ruangan yang Suster itu tunjukkan, namun saat Kibum masuk ruangan itu sangat gelap.

"Wonnie? Hiks kau dimana? Aku tidak salah kamar bukan?"

Kibum kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk penerangan, namun baterainya habis.

"Aigoo... Wonnie... Hiks..."

Krlap Krlap!

Lampu ruangan itu kemudian menyala, sedetik kemudian Kibum hanya menutup mulutnya, tidak pernah terpikirkan sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

Ia tidak menemukan Siwon yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diruangan itu, melainkan dia menemukan beberapa balon yang berjejer rapi dan bertuliskan :

'KIBUMMIE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

Tak lama kemudian Siwon keluar dari balik pintu bersama Harabeoji dan Eomma Kim yang membawakan bunga untuknya.

"Maaf ini sangat mendadak dan membuatmu terkejut."

"Wonnie!" Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon.

"Jangan main-main dengan kesehatanmu, aku tidak suka. Hiks..."

Memang ini cara yang salah tapi Siwon tidak ada persiapan untuk melamar Kibum dengan cara yang lebih romantis dari ini. Jadi dia nekat melakukan ini dan meminta Harabeoji dan Eommanya untuk membantunya. Awalnya mereka menolak, tapi teringat akan permintaan Jaejoong yang ingin segera melihat mereka menikah akhirnya mereka bersedia membantunya.

Rencananya Siwon akan melamar Kibum sekitar dua bulan lagi, saat ulang tahun Kibum, tapi itu terlalu lama. Dia ingin segera membahagiakan kekasih beserta adiknya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bagaimana dengan jawabanmu Kibummie?" tanya Siwon dengan menatap kekasihnya.

Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya, "Aku... aku tentu mau."

"Maaf terlalu sederhana."

"Anni, aku melihat ketulusanmu hyung."

Harabeoji dan Eomma Kim tersenyum, Kibum memang tidak melihat seberapa bagus kejutan dari Siwon, melainkan ketulusan kekasihnya dan baginya apapun yang diberikan Siwon adalah sangat terbaik baginya.

"Gomawo Wonnie, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kibummie."

Kibum tersenyum pada Siwon, Choi Harabeoji bersama Eomma Kim juga saling berpandangan. Melihat keduanya bahagia, mereka ikut bahagia.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati siapapun di ruangannya, "Kemana semuanya? Uh aku lapar sekali."

Jaejoong dengan perlahan bangun dengan susah payah, kakinya sampai saat ini masih terasa lemas dan ia berusaha turun sendiri ke kursi rodanya. Berhasil!

"Eomma hebat bukan aegy? Tapi kemana yang lainnya?"

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan kursi rodanya dan keluar dari ruangannya, udara malam terasa menusuk kulitnya, ia tidak memakai jaket maupun syal, tapi jika dia kembali ke dalam akan susah sekali.

Tidak apa-apa hanya berkeliling sebentar, lagipula ini tidak terlalu malam, mungkin saja jika dia kembali Eomma dan yang lainnya sudah datang.

Tidak terasa Jaejoong sudah jauh dari kamarnya dan tidak ada yang menarik jika malam hari seperti ini, sebaiknya ia kembali, udara juga semakin terasa dingin.

"Jaejoong?"

Seseorang memanggilnya, lantas ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Mata besarnya langsung beratatapan dengan mata musang orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Orang itu Jung Yunho, mantan suaminya.

Jaejoong langsung panik di buatnya dan dengan segera menggerakkan kursi rodanya bermaksud menjauh dari sana. Satu tangannya memeluk perutnya seolah melindungi bayinya, membuat perutnya yang sedikit membesar terlihat.

 _'Tuhan tolong aku._ '

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong lalu menghampirinya, Jaejoong benar-benar hamil dan pasti itu anaknya.

Yunho kemudian memegang kursi roda itu dan satu tangannya berusaha memegang perut Jaejoong.

"Ja-jangan menyentuhnya!"

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita semua disini, bagaimana dengan Jaejoongie?" tanya Eomma Kim mengingatkan semuanya.

"OMO! Aku lupa, aku terlalu panik tadi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama suster tadi." Kibum berlari keluar, seharusnya tadi dia tidak melupakan Jaejoong sepanik apapun dirinya, bagaimana jika ada Yunho dan Appa Kim?

Siwon, Harabeoji dan Eomma mengikuti dari belakang. Dijalan mereka bertemu dengan Suster yang tadi ke kamar Jaejoong.

"Suster kenapa sudah kembali?"

"Oh itu tu-tuan saya ingin mengambil sesuatu, Tuan Jaejoong masih tertidur di kamarnya, saya baru akan kembali."

Siwon tersenyum pada Suster itu, "Tidak perlu suster, kami akan kembali sekarang. Terimakasih bantuannya suster."

Suster itu mengagguk, "Sama-sama Dokter, saya pamit."

Suster itu sudah pergi dan kembali bertugas, sementara Siwon dan yang lainnya segera kembali, mereka tidak boleh meninggalkan Jaejoong terlalu lama, bagaimana jika Jaejoong bangun dan tidak sadar seperti kemarin.

"Wonnie kamar Joongie terbuka."

"Astaga, tidak lagi Joongie..."

Siwon segera berlari dan tidak ada Jaejoong di kamar itu, bahkan tempat tidurnya berantakan dan selimutnya terjatuh di lantai.

"OMO! Siwon-ah Joongie kemana?"

"Kalian jangan panik, Jaejoongie pasti belum terlalu jauh." Siwon segera berlari keluar diikuti Kibum.

"Wonnie ini salahku hiks."

"Jangan bicara apapun dulu, kita harus segera mencari Jaejoongie."

Kibum reflek menutup mulutnya, apakah Siwon marah padanya?

Siwon terus berlari dan mencari Jaejoong di sekitar sana, tidak lupa dia meminta bantuan beberapa temannya jika ada yang melihat Jaejoong.

Kibum tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Siwon dan menunjukkan sesuatu, "Wonnie bukankah itu Joongie? Tapi dia bersama siapa?"

Siwon melihat pergerakan tangan Kibum dan melihat siapa yang bersama Jaejoong disana, rahangnya langsung mengeras dan Dokter muda itu segera berlari menghampiri adiknya.

BUAK!

Siwon langsung melayangkan tinjuan pada rahang Yunho, membuat namja itu langsung terpelanting.

"Menjauh darinya, brengsek!"

"Argh!"

Kibum yang melihat tindakan tak terduga Siwon langsung mengejar dan memegang lengan calon suaminya, agar Siwon tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dan membuat keributan di Rumah Sakitnya sendiri.

"Wonnie tenanglah, ingat ini di Rumah Sakit."

"Hah... Hah... berani-beraninya kau membawa Jaejoong." Siwon masih terlihat sangat emosi sekalipun sekarang tengah ditenangkan oleh Kibum.

Yunho kemudian bangun namun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Siwon, malah kini ia kembali menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat gelisah.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menariknya kembali.

"Pe-pergi..."

"Maafkan aku Jae."

"Pe-pergi..."

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan. Maafkan aku, aku akan menebus semua dosa-dosaku padamu. Bukankah kau mencintaiku Jae? Aku sekarang sadar, kau istimewa dihatiku Jae. Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagai istriku yang selayaknya, seperti yang kau minta dulu. Kita akan membesarkan anak kita bersama-sa..."

"Tidak! Ini anakku, bukan anakmu. Dia tidak memiliki Appa!" Jaejoong menggeleng dan memeluk perutnya.

"Kenapa disaat semua seperti ini kau datang meminta maaf dan mengakuiku hiks... Tidak! Aku tidak mencintaimu, pergi!"

Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu semakin tak terkendali dan menangis keras.

"Hiks... kau hanya peduli Soojin! Kau hanya mencintai Soojin! Bukan aku hiks! Pergilah jangan temui aku lagi, pergi!"

Siwon yang melihat adiknya menangis seperti itu melepaskan pegangan Kibum dan menendang Yunho sampai terpelanting kembali.

"Bawa Joongie ke kamarnya Bummie." Kibum langsung mengangguk dan membawa Jaejoong menjauh, Jaejoong sendiri masih menangis.

"Hiks... aku tidak mencintaimu... aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Yunho."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa update~**

 **Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, aku telat sekali updatenya...**

 **Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang setia membaca ff abal-abal ini /peluk satu-satu/(?)**

 **Lanjut lagi?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy reading~_

.

.

.

Kibum membawa Jaejoong pergi, dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong dan bayinya, karena dia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong sampai sangat tertekan.

"Joongie kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari namja cantik itu selain isakan yang terdengar, Kibum khawatir Jaejoong akan semakin memburuk dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa setelah huks setelah aku seperti ini..."

"Joongie jangan memaksakan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke kamarmu."

"Huks... Aku tidak mencintai Yunho, Hyung. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi huhuhu." tangisan ini terasa menyayat hati Kibum, dia seakan merasakan beban yang dialami oleh Jaejoong.

Lantas Kibum berhenti dan berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong, mengusap air mata namja cantik itu.

"Masih ada kami yang selalu ada untukmu dan calon bayimu juga, namja itu tidak akan berani menyakitimu lagi, kami akan pastikan itu Joongie."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, dia tahu bagaimana orang-orang yang disayanginya selalu melindungi dan selalu ada untuknya, namun Yunho bisa saja mendatanginya dan memaksanya kembali.

Jaejoong sangat takut, lebih tepatnya trauma kepada Yunho.

Kibum kemudian berdiri lagi, "Jja sekarang kita kembali ke kamarmu, Joongie."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kamar rawat Jaejoong, saat masuk Eomma Kim langsung memeluk Jaejoong karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Kau kemana saja sayang? Apa yang terjadi eoh, kenapa pergi begitu saja?" pertanyaan Eomma Kim hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi wajah namja cantik itu yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ahjumma Joongie tadi..."

"Aku habis jalan-jalan Eomma, soalnya tidak ada siapapun di kamarku."

Eomma Kim menatap anaknya, "Sungguh? Lalu kenapa mata dan hidungmu memerah sayang, kau habis menangis?"

Jaejoong langsung menggeleng cepat, Eommanya tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ia tidak ingin Eommanya bertambah sedih karena dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Kibum yang kini ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang terjadi diluar.

"Lalu kenapa sayang, jangan ada yang ditutupi dari Eomma."

"Aku flu Eomma, mungkin karena terlalu lama diluar, apalagi aku tidak memakai penghangat apapun, aku menjadi sensitif seperti ini hehe." bohongnya dan cukup membuat Eomma Kim percaya.

Tuan Choi yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong, "Lain kali tunggu kami, jangan sampai pergi sendirian seperti tadi, Arraseo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ne~ aigoo kalian begitu perhatiannya padaku."

"Kibummie, dimana Siwon?" tanya Tuan Choi yang menyadari cucunya belum kembali.

"Itu... Dia... Aku menyusul Siwonnie dulu ya." Kibum segera keluar dengan berlari kecil, dalam hatinya ia sedikit kesal kenapa Jaejoong memilih berbohong? Bagaimana jika kejadian ini terulang lagi dan Jaejoong dibawa oleh Yunho?

Kibum berpapasan dengan Siwon yang tidak jauh dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Bummie? Apa Joongie kambuh?" Siwon terlihat panik dan hendak pergi namun ditarik kembali oleh kekasihnya.

"Anniya Wonnie... Joongie baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia berbohong pada Beoji dan Ahjumma, jika tadi tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Siwon merubah raut wajahnya heran, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong? Kejadian tadi harus diceritakan pada orangtuanya.

"Aku awalnya kesal, tapi aku berpikir jika Joongie punya alasan kenapa memilih berbohong."

Kibum menatap Siwon, "Kau berpura-pura panik saja nanti saat masuk ne?"

"Baiklah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan namja itu Wonnie?"

"Aku sudah memperingatinya agar tidak menemui Joongie lagi, namun dia tetap akan datang untuk mendapatkan maaf meskipun aku mengusirnya bahkan jika aku memukulnya sampai mati hah!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Mungkin dia akan bersungguh-sungguh kali ini Wonnie, tapi meskipun begitu aku tidak ingin Joongie kembali padanya."

Siwon memeluk Kibum kemudian, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Kalau begitu kita masuk Wonnie dan keluarkan kemampuan aktingmu." Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah siapa takut ayo kita masuk sayang."

.

.

.

Yunho saat ini tengah berada di rumahnya, dia pulang dengan keadaan sangat lusuh dengan wajah penuh luka akibat perkelahiannya dengan Siwon. Bahkan dia tidak mengobati lukanya.

"Yunho ah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Namja bermata musang itu tidak mengindahkan panggilan Eommanya dan memilih memasuki kamarnya seperti orang yang tengah tergesa-gesa.

Ia mengeluarkan kopernya dari lemari dan mengeluarkan baju-bajunya.

"Yunho jawab eomma ada apa ini?"

"Aku belum bisa membawa Jaejoong ke rumah ini Eomma, maafkan aku." jawabnya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper dengan asal.

"Tapi kenapa kau membereskan baju-bajumu nak? Kami tidak marah jika kau belum berhasil."

Yunho menggeleng dan mencari lagi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Eomma melihat semua barang-barangku dan Jaejoong? Foto pernikahan kami?"

Eomma Jung menatap anaknya, "Bukannya kau sudah membakarnya dengan Soojin dua minggu yang lalu?"

Yunho baru ingat hal itu dan mengutuk kebodohannya, awalnya dia akan menggunakan semua itu untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh.

Eomma Jung lantas menarik tangan Yunho agar anaknya duduk, ia akan mencoba memberi solusi pada anaknya serta menenangkannya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoongie?" tanya Eomma Jung penuh ketenangan, dibalas dengan anggukan Yunho.

"Sudah Eomma, dia sungguh sedang mengandung darah dagingku. Calon cucu Eomma dia juga sekarang terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi saat aku mendekatinya dia ketakutan dan menangis."

Eomma Jung mendengarkan cerita Yunho sampai bagaimana anaknya mendapatkan luka separah itu.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah perjuangkan cintamu, tapi bukan dengan cara kau pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa nak." Eomma Jung kemudian berdiri dan mengambil kotak obat didalam laci.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mengobati luka anaknya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kembalikan lagi rasa sayang Jaejoongie padamu secara perlahan, Eomma yakin dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh menghilangkan rasa cintanya padamu nak. Tapi kau jangan sampai memaksanya."

Yunho sesekali meringis saat diobati, "Eomma yakin Jaejoongie masih mencintaiku?"

"Mengingat seberapa besarnya usaha dia kepadamu dulu, Eomma yakin itu. Tapi Eomma juga menyesal menjadi salah satu orang yang menyakitinya."

"Andai waktu bisa diputar."

"Tapi kita bisa memperbaikinya Eomma."

Eomma Jung tersenyum, "Kau juga tahu itu kan? Sekarang kau bersihkan badanmu dan istirahat. Besok kau bisa mulai lagi mendatangi Jaejoong, Arra?"

Yunho mengangguk dan memeluk Eommanya, dia akan mengikuti saran Eommanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Eomma."

.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho sudah berada di Rumah Sakit dan akan menemui Jaejoong, dia bahkan sudah membeli bunga dan barang yang Jaejoong suka.

Meskipun dulu Yunho tidak benar-benar mencintai namja cantik itu, tapi dia tahu apa yang Jaejoong sukai.

"Semoga hari ini aku bisa berhasil mendapatkan maafnya." Yunho tersenyum seraya mencium bunga itu membayangkan Jaejoong yang akan memaafkannya.

Yunho tidak perlu repot-repot mencari dimana kamar Jaejoong, karena semalam dia diam-diam mengikuti Siwon yang menyusul Kibum.

Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah berdua dengan Eommanya saat ini, namja itu telihat sangat rapi dan seperti akan pergi.

Kali ini Yunho tidak ingin sampai dikelabui mereka lagi, jadi sebisa mungkin keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh keluarga Jaejoong.

Lama ia bersembunyi sampai melihat Eomma Kim keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk menemui Jaejoong, walaupun nanti akan bertemu sebentar tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia bisa bertemu dengan mantan istrinya dan mencoba untuk meminta maaf.

Jaejoong kini tengah merapikan rambutnya dan bercermin bahkan tidak menyadari jika yang memasuki kamarnya itu adalah Yunho.

"Eomma tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Eomma jemput aku jika acaranya akan dimulai."

"Jae ini aku."

Jaejoong langsung membeku di tempatnya dan langsung menurunkan kaca genggamnya. Didepannya tengah berdiri seseorang berusaha mati-matian ia lupakan.

Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini lagi?

"K-kau kenapa ada disini? P-pergi!"

Badan Jaejoong langsung bergetar saat Yunho mulai mendekatinya.

"Kumohon tidak lagi, pergilah!"  
Jaejoong melemparkan kaca genggamnya dan tepat mengenai kening Yunho.

Prang!

"Argh! Jae tenanglah, aku beniat baik datang kesini."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan menutup telinganya seakan tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Yunho.

"Jae tenanglah, aku tidak ingin kau sampai kenapa-kenapa."

"Pergi!" Yunho terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung namja cantik itu, ia segera mengambil saputangannya dan hedak membersihkan darah di hidung mantan istrinya itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku argh!" kali ini Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho sampai saputangan itu terjatuh, bahkan bajunya sekarang sudah terkena tetesan darah.

"Uhuk! Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi, pergilah sebelum aku berteriak!"

"Jae, aku sungguh-sungguh."

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, sementara satu tangan lainnya menunjuk ke arah pintu, mengisyaratkan agar Yunho keluar dari kamarnya.

Yunho menaruh barang yang ia bawa untuk Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu langsung melemparkannya lagi.

"Kubilang pergi dari sini hiks uhuk uhuk! Bawa itu semua!"

Melihat pemandangan ini Yunho ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong, namun ia tidak ingin Jaejoong semakin memburuk, dengan berat hati Yunho mundur dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Haaa wae huks!"

Tangisan Jaejoong pecah, tangannya bergetar berusaha membersihkan darah dari hidungnya, meskipun itu tidak akan membantunya, pasti Eomma dan yang lainny akan tahu.

Bajunya juga sudah kotor sekarang, padahal hari ini ia akan menghadiri pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum, ia tidak ingin menggagalkan semuanya karena penyakitnya kambuh, namja cantik itu sangat ingin menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pandangannya juga mulai mengabur.

"Ti-tidak Tolon..."

.

.

.

Eomma Kim baru saja akan menjemput anaknya, ia ingin memberitahu jika pernikahan hyungnya akan segera dimulai.

Sebenarnya wanita itu takut terjadi sesuatu lagi pada anaknya jika meninggalkannya sendirian, namun Jaejoong selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan membuat semuanya khawatir lagi.

Hari ini memang pernikahannya Siwon dan Kibum, semuanya atas permintaan Jaejoong meskipun pernikahan itu mendadak dan dibuat sederhana di sebuah gereja yang tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit.

Tidak jauh dari posisinya, ia melihat Dokter dan Suster berlari menuju kamar Jaejoong, wanita itu langsung berlari, apalagi yang terjadi pada anaknya?

Sebelum masuk dia bisa melihat Yunho tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jaejoong, namun wanita itu memilih tidak memperdulikan Yunho.

"Omo Joongie! Kenapa bisa begini?"

Jaejoong mengalami kejang dan Dokter berusaha menanganinya.

"Joongie sadarlah ini Eomma hiks!"

"Nyonya sebaiknya tunggu diluar."

"Tapi anakku, dia membutuhkanku hiks biarkan aku disini."

Yunho hanya bisa menyaksikannya diluar, Jaejoong benar-benar menderita dan lagi penderitaannya yang sekarang karena dia memaksanya, padahal semalam Eommanya sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak memaksanya.

Tapi Yunho sangat ingin sekali mendapatkan maaf Jaejoong, meskipun yang terjadi sekarang jauh dari harapannya.

Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

.

Saat membuka matanya, Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit, ia juga merasakan ada sebuah alat yang membantu pernafasannya.

Apakah dia kembali tidak sadarkan diri? Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan kali ini dia mengingat apa yang membuatnya menjadi tidak sadarkan diri, Yunholah yang tadi membuatnya tidak tidak terkendali, itu yang dia ingat.

"Joongie sudah sadar Eomma." suara Siwon membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat disekelilingnya sudah ada orang-orang yang selalu ada untuknya.

"H-hyung." panggil Jaejoong lemah, dia juga merasakan tenggorokkannya sakit.

"Won-ah bagaimana apa Joongie sudah sadar sepenuhnya?"

Siwon memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong dan mengangguk pada Eomma, "Iya Eomma, kondisinya juga sekarang sudah stabil."

"Syukurlah, sayang apa sekarang ada yang sakit?" Eomma Kim menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menatap anaknya.

"H-hyung~" Jaejoong tidak merespon ucapan Eommanya dan sekali lagi memanggil Siwon.

Siwon kemudian mendekati Jaejoong, memerhatikan apa yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Hyung disini, Joongie."

"H-hyung a-aku tidak sadar berapa j-jam? Ap-apa pernikahan kalian... Su-sudah selesai? Kenapa hyung ada di-disini?"

Walaupun dengan suara pelan dan lemah, semua orang yang ada disana mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Siwon maupun dan lainnya bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Jaejoong, karena hari pernikahan Siwon sudah berlalu satu minggu yang lalu, jadi Jaejoong mengalami koma selama itu.

"Ke-kenapa diam?"

"Joongie, itu sudah berlalu satu minggu yang lalu."

"Sa-satu Mi-minggu?"

Eomma Kim mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong seolah menenangkan anaknya.

"Ne, tapi tidak apa-apa sayang, yang terpenting Joongie sudah sadar sekarang."

Air mata Jaejoong turun begitu saja, bagaimana Eommanya bisa mengatakan tidak apa-apa, padahal melihat hyungnya menikah adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan.

"Joongie kenapa menangis?" kali ini Kibum yang bersuara, mengusap air mata Jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja, bagaimana kami bisa menikah tanpa kehadiran orang paling penting?"

Jaejoong menatap Kibum bingung, jadi mereka tidak melaksanakan pernikahannya hari itu? itu berarti ia masih ada harapan untuk melihat hyung-hyungnya menikah?

"Kami juga ingin kau yang membawakan cincin kami, jadi kami tidak akan pernah menikah jika tanpa kehadiranmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias, "A-aku berjanji akan hadir nanti."

"Dan berjanji juga pada kami Joongie harus benar-benar sehat baru kami akan menikah." ujar Siwon dan kembali diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

Pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong terbuka dan seorang suster masuk ke dalam.

"Dokter Siwon, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa suster?"

Suster itu sedikit gelisah, "Dia menunggu di depan ruangan anda, Dokter."

Kibum menghampiri Siwon, "Apa mungkin orang itu lagi?"

"Tidak mungkin bummie, kau tidak ingat kemarin aku melakukan apa?"

"Baiklah, tapi aku ikut Wonnie, aku ingin memastikan."

Siwon mengangguk dan Kibum mengikuti langkah kekasihnya, Kibum hanya takut orang yang mencari Siwon adalah orang yang sama.

Sampailah mereka didepan ruangan Siwon, Kibum langsung memeluk lengan Siwon saat tahu siapa orang itu. Yunholah orangnya.

"Kau lagi, kau tidak bosan mencari masalah dengan kami?" tanya Siwon langsung pada intinya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian, aku ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong saat ini, apa dia sudah sadar?"

Siwon tersenyum sinis, memang selalu itu yang Yunho tanyakan pada Siwon, sekalipun Siwon berusaha menghindar selalu ada cara bagi Yunho untuk menemui Siwon.

Yunho tidak pernah jera sekalipun Siwon sempat memukulnya beberapa kali, asalkan dia dapat kabar tentang kondisi Jaejoong. Apalagi saat namja bermata musang itu mengakui jika Jaejoong sampai koma karena dia sengaja menemui namja cantik itu, mendengar hal itu Siwon langsung menghakiminya saat itu juga.

Namun bukanya menyerah, Yunho setiap hari selalu datang menanyakan kabar Jaejoong bahkan menemui Dokter muda itu secara langsung.

"Untuk apa aku memberi tahumu?"

"Kumohon untuk kali ini jawab aku, agar aku bisa..."

"Agar kau bisa apa? Bisa menyakitinya lagi begitu? Tidak puas kau sudah membuatnya nyaris kehilangan nyawa?!" Siwon mulai tersulut emosinya, entah kenapa emosinya selalu mudah keluar jika menghadapi Yunho, makanya ia selalu ingin dampingi oleh Kibum.

Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon, "Wonnie."

"Tidak, aku justru ingin membahagiakannya. Menebus semua kesalahanku padanya."

"Cih! Kau ingin membahagiakan adikku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pergilah sejauh mungkin darinya, itu akan membuatnya bahagia." ucap Siwon dan Dokter itu langsung menarik kekasihnya untuk pergi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho kembali tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun, tapi walaupun begitu dia masih mempunyai harapan dan dia akan terus berjuang sampai Jaejoong bisa benar-benar memberinya maaf.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu, kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak bulan ke tujuh dan berarti tidak lebih dari dua bulan lagi namja cantik itu akan melahirkan, namun badan namja cantik itu terlihat sangat kurus.

Keadaan ini membuat seluruh keluarganya sangat khawatir terutama Siwon, baru-baru ini dia mendapatkan kabar dari teman-temannya jika Jaejoong tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu dan jika ingin selamat Jaejoong harus mulai melakukan pengobatannya.

Itu sama halnya Jaejoong harus mengeluarkan bayinya dengan segera, namun resikonya juga sangat besar bayinya akan terlahir prematur.

"Siwon-ah, lakukan yang terbaik buat adikmu." pinta sang Eomma, Siwon hanya bisa memeluk Eomma Kim untuk menguatkan wanita itu, meskipun dirinya juga tengah bersedih.

"Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik, aku akan kerahkan semua kemampuanku Eomma."

Pemandangan ini tidak luput dari penglihatan Yunho, namja itu benar-benar masih memperjuangkan cintanya selama ini, meskipun dia tidak pernah bisa mendekati Jaejoong karena Siwon selalu menjadi penghalang, bahkan Dokter muda itu tidak segan-segan menghajarnya jika Yunho memaksa.

Yunho menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk diam-diam melihat Jaejoong ke kamarnya walaupun hanya mengintip dari luar, namun ia tidak mendapati namja cantik itu disana, hanya ada Kibum dan Tuan Choi yang sedang mengobrol, lalu kemana Jaejoong?

Akhirnya Yunho mencoba mencari disekitaran Rumah Sakit itu, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong, semoga hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan mantan istrinya walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Su-suie aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong anakku." itu adalah suara Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menoleh dan jaraknya dengan Jaejoong sangat dekat.

"Aku juga Jae, semoga kau sehat ketika waktunya tiba ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk seraya mengusap perutnya, "Tentu Suie, tapi aku tidak yakin..." ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak yakin apa lagi, eum?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku meninggal saat melahirkan anakku? Akupun belum melihat hyungku menikah... Aku... Aku..."

"Kau akan tetap hidup, kita akan bersama-sama lagi, kau akan menjadi istriku lagi dan membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama." suara Yunho membuat keduanya menoleh, melihat itu Junsu langsung menarik mundur kursi roda Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin Jaejoong kenapa-kenapa karena melihat Yunho, Junsu sudah tahu ceritanya dari Eomma Kim.

"Jae sebaiknya kita pergi."

"Suie... Memangnya orang ini siapa?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC~**_

 _ **Maaf semuanya yang membaca ffku ini, aku baru sempat lanjutin sekarang.**_

 _ **Maaf ceritanya semakin ngawur ^_^v**_

 _ **Terimakasih yang selalu setia menunggu ff ini, buat yang baca, review juga, terimakasih banyak ^^**_

 _ **Next lagi?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy_ _reading~_

.

.

.

"Suie... memangnya orang ini siapa?" suara pelan Jaejoong sukses membuat Junsu dan Yunho saling berpandangan heran.

Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tidak mengingat orang yang menghancurkan kehidupannya?

Junsu mengeratkan pegangannya di kursi roda Jaejoong, jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang. Seharusnya dia senang karena dengan begitu Jaejoong tidak akan merasakan trauma hebat dan lebih baik melupakan Yunho selamanya.

Tapi hei! Junsu juga tidak boleh melupakan kejadian saat ia menemukan namja cantik dijalanan dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan, bukannya Jaejoong saat itu lupa siapa dirinya dan setelah itu hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi?

Junsu segera mendorong kursi roda sahabatnya dengan cepat, satu-satunya orang yang harus ia temui adalah Siwon. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Yunho yang kini sudah mengejar mereka.

"Jae kau akan baik-baik saja...hiks..."

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat Junsu berpapasan dengan Siwon dan namja bermata musang itu segera bersembunyi agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui Siwon.

Sebenarnya ia tidak takut, tapi jika terjadi keributan dia sendiri yang akan semakin susah melihat Jaejoong.

"Ada apa, Su?"

"J-Jae... Dia... Dia bertemu Yunho didepan. Tapi Siwon hyung, dia tidak mengingat siapa Yunho. Yang aku takutkan Joongie..."

Siwon sedikit berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jaejoong, "Joongie benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu? Tapi apa kau ingat siapa aku?"

Jaejoong menatap Siwon dengan tatapan bingung seolah namja cantik itu tidak mengenal Siwon. Tahu apa yang terjadi, Siwon langsung bergegas berdiri dan mengambil alih pegangan kursi roda Jaejoong dari Junsu.

"Junsu-ah, kabari Eomma Kim segera."

Siwon langsung membawa Jaejoong untuk segera memeriksanya, dia takut Jaejoong kambuh lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya Jaejoong diperiksa, kondisi Jaejoong saat ini hampir saja memburuk, untung Siwon segera menanganinya.

Pantas saja ia tidak mengenal Yunho, meskipun Jaejoong sempat tidak mengenalnya juga walau sesaat.

Siwon menghampiri Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah tertidur, Siwon sengaja memberinya obat tidur agar Jaejoong istirahat.

Melihat kondisinya yang kapan saja akan memburuk, Siwon dan dokter lainnya sudah merencanakan akan mengoprasi Jaejoong dua minggu lagi untuk mengeluarkan bayi di perut adiknya, setelah itu mereka akan memulai pengobatan untuk namja cantik itu.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, aku akan berusaha menyelamatkanmu."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Jaejoong untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, namja cantik itu begitu antusias dan ingin segera mengetahui perkembangan anak dalam perutnya, ia juga sangat penasaran anaknya namja ataukah yeoja.

"Kau ingin Namja atau Yeoja hn?" tanya Eomma Kim pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang dipapah menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

Jaejoong yang biasanya selalu memakai kursi roda, saat ini ingin sekali berjalan meski terkadang kakinya susah digerakkan, tapi dengan sabar Eommanya memapahnya.

"Aku... Ingin namja Eomma... agar nanti anakku bisa kuajarkan jadi kuat, tegas serta penyayang."

Sang Eomma mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia berdoa dalam diam agar Tuhan memberikan umur yang panjang untuk anaknya.

"Joongie ingin Appa bantu?"

Keduanya menoleh, ada sosok Appa Kim disana. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Penampilan Appa Kim terlihat sangat berbeda, dia sangat kurus dan terlihat tak terurus.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah memaafkan Appanya, walau sejahat apapapun Appa Kim dia tetaplah Ayah kandungnya, walaupun Eomma Kim tidak setuju dengan keputusan Jaejoong yang memaafkan Appanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Kukira kau sudah menyerah dan tidak peduli dengan kesalahanmu."

Appa Kim menghampiri istrinya, "Aku sempat masuk Rumah Sakit dan dirawat beberapa bulan ini, bukannya aku tidak pe..."

Eomma Kim tersenyum sinis, rasa peduli pada suaminya sudah hilang jadi untuk apa dia peduli apa yang terjadi pada suaminya?

"Sudah waktunya pemeriksaan Joongie, sebaiknya kau pulanglah ke rumahmu. Kajja nak." Eomma Kim kembali ingin memapah Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu menahannya.

"Appa... Ikutlah masuk ke dalam, lihat calon cucumu bersama kami."

Appa Kim segera memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk membantu memapahnya, walaupun raut wajah tak suka terlihat jelas di wajah Eomma Kim.

"Gomawo nak..."

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau pergilah, aku akan mengurus surat cerai kita."

Appa Kim dan Eomma Kim baru saja selesai mengantarkan Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya, keduanya duduk berdua di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat tidur anaknya.

Sementara Jaejoong kini tengah tersenyum melihat bayinya di hasil foto Usg, bayinya laki-laki. Dia harus bertahan sampai anaknya lahir kurang dari dua bulan lagi. Meskipun kemungkinan itu hanya sedikit.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Joongie saja memaafkanku."

Eomma Kim tersenyum sinis, "Sekalipun dia kau sakiti, hatinya begitu tulus dan masih menghormatimu, lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Aku sebagai ibunya tidak cukup rela anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu, terlebih oleh suamiku sendiri. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana kerasnya hatiku?"

Jaejoong tentu saja mendengar obrolan kedua orangtuanya, ia tidak inginkan pertengkaran ini terus berlanjut. Satu-satunya yang bisa mendamaikan mereka adalah dirinya.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menaruh foto Usg di nakas dengan hati-hati, seakan itu adalah barang yang bisa saja pecah.

Kakinya yang masih saja lemah ia turunkan satu persatu dengan perlahan dan mulai berdiri. Badannya terasa sedikit bergetar.

Dia benci jadi lemah seperti ini.

Jaejoong mulai berpegangan ke tempat tidur untuk perlahan berjalan, namun kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit yang sangat hebat.

"Uhh!" awalnya Jaejoong bisa menahannya dengan mengigit bibirnya, namun sakit dikepalanya semakin tajam.

"Akhh! App... Mahh!"

Brugh!

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan memegangi kepalanya, bahkan kini ia dalam posisi meringkuk di lantai. Badannya kemudian kejang-kejang.

"Omo! Joongie!"

Keduanya segera berlari dan Eomma Kim segera memeluk anaknya, bibirnya Jaejoong berdarah karena gigitan yang sangat keras.

"Sayang ini Eomma... Cepat panggilkan Siwon!" Eomma Kim menjerit pada suaminya dan Appa Kim segera berlari keluar.

Saat bersamaan dia melihat Yunho diluar, yang rupanya selalu memerhatikan Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"Ahjussi ada apa?"

"Bicaranya nanti, aku harus memanggil Siwon."

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong, Ahjussi?!"

"Dia kambuh dan kejang."

Yunho segera berlari, biar dia saja yang memanggil Siwon, sekarang tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan dokter itu asalkan Jaejoong-nya- selamat.

Yunho mencari Siwon di ruangannya, namun tidak ada. Kemudian dia mendapati Siwon sedang berjalan bersama dokter wanita yang Yunho tahu adalah dokter kandungan yang memeriksa Jaejoong tadi.

"Dokter Siwon! Rupanya kau disini hah hah! Cepat ke kamar Jaejoong."

Siwon yang melihat orang itu adalah Yunho segera melayangkan pukulan keras pada Yunho, kali ini tidak peduli ini adalah Rumah Sakit.

"Sudah kubilang kau pergi dari sini brengsek! Menjauhlah dari adikku! Kau apakan dia?!" Siwon menarik kerah baju Yunho.

"Uhuk! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Cepat tolong dia atau aku cari dokter lain untuk menolongnya!"

Siwon melepas pegangan di kerah baju Yunho, wajahnya seketika pucat dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho, disusul oleh dokter wanita tadi.

.

.

.

 _'Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan dan saat ini kritis.'_

 _'Kita harus mengeluarkan bayinya sekarang.'_

Yunho mendengarkan jelas ucapan dokter-dokter yang menangani Jaejoong, sebentar lagi anaknya akan lahir meski kemungkinan dalam keadaan lemah karena prematur.

Siwon keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, dia tidak diperbolehkan membantu proses operasi karena keadaannya yang sangat kacau.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"  
Siwon menghampiri Yunho, tatapannya seperti biasa tidak menunjukkan keramahan.

"Kenapa? Didalam ada Jaejoong dan anakku yang akan lahir. Aku berhak disini."

Siwon sudah hampir menarik kerah baju Yunho, namun Tuan Choi menarik cucunya agar tidak membuat keributan.

"Kau seharusnya tenang, lebih baik kita tunggu dan berdoa agar nanti operasinya lancar."

Siwon mau tidak mau mengikuti ucapan Harabeojinya, jika Kibum ada disampingnya mungkin dia akan lebih tenang.

"Kibummie akan datang sebentar lagi."

Saat itu Jaejoong baru saja dibawa keluar menuju ruang operasi, tentu saja Yunho menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk segera memegang tangan Jaejoong walau ia harus berlari kecil.

Yang lainnya segera menyusul Yunho dari belakang.

"Jae kau pasti tidak benar-benar melupakanku kan? Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua, aku menunggumu disini. Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintai..."

"Maaf anda sampai disini saja." seorang suster hendak melepaskan pegangan tangan Yunho, namun dia enggan melepasnya.

"Tuan."

"Tidak bisakah saya menemaninya didalam? Saya mohon."

Eomma Kim menghampiri Yunho dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya Yunho dari anaknya.

Jaejoong segera dibawa masuk agar cepat ditangani.

"Sudah habis kesabaranku habis, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hn?"

"Ahjumma, aku ingin menemaninya, didalam orang yang kucintai dan anakku akan berjuang."

"Hn? Orang yang kau cintai dan anakmu? Sejak kapan kau mengakui mereka? Kau hanya... Kau..." Eomma Kim hendak melayangkan pukulan pada Yunho namun suaminya menghampiri dan menyadarkannya kini sedang berada dimana. Akhirnya Eomma Kim hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Istriku sebaiknya kita menunggu, Yunho kau juga menunggu saja. Operasi Joongie berbeda dari persalinan biasanya. Kau berdoalah untuk mereka."

Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia kemudian bersandar di tembok terdekat, menautkan kedua tangannya, berdoa untuk kedua orang didalam sana.

Lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya salah satu dokter keluar.

Orang yang pertama menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong tentu saja Yunho.

"Bagaimana operasinya dok? Katakan pada saya."

"Bayinya sudah berhasil kami keluarkan, meski dia dalam kondisi lemah karena terlahir prematur."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

Eomma Kim menghampiri dan berharap cemas pada kondisi Jaejoong.

"Anak saya bagaimana?"

"Jaejoong saat ini koma."

Mendengar hal itu Yunho langsung menerobos masuk, namun dokter menghalanginya.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk."  
Yunho tidak mengindahkan ucapan dokter dan berusaha masuk sampai Siwon yang dalam keadaan kacau tadi menjadi sangat murka.

"Kau mau apa lagi hah!"  
Siwon menarik paksa Yunho dan menjatuhkannya tapi namja bermata musang itu kembali berdiri dan tetap berusaha masuk.

Buagh!

"Wonnie!"

Kali ini Siwon mendapat pukulan keras dari Yunho, selama ini dirinya selalu sabar mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari Siwon. Kali ini tidak bisa, baginya dia juga memiliki hak disini.

Yunho masuk meski dokter sudah melarang.

Langkahnya langsung terlihat lemah saat ia melihat kondisi anaknya yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

Yang paling menyayat hatinya sekarang, ia melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat tak berdaya tengah dipasangi alat-alat.

"Kenapa anda bisa masuk? Tolong keluar kami sedang menangani pasien."

Seorang suster hendak menarik Yunho keluar, tapi Yunho tetap di posisinya.

"Biarkan saya disini, kalian tolong beri penanganan yang terbaik untuk istriku."

"Tetap tidak bisa..."

Seorang dokter mengisyaratkan untuk memperbolehkan, asalkan Yunho tidak mengganggu.

Meskipun ini tetap melanggar peraturan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah dipindahkan ke ruangannya dan Yunho saat ini yang menemaninya.

Lalu dimana Eomma Kim, Siwon dan yang lainnya? Mereka terpaksa menunggu diluar dan memantau Yunho dari luar.

Mereka membiarkan Yunho bukan berarti sudah memaafkannya begitu saja, tetapi Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Siwon-ah apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan Yunho didalam?"

Siwon terlihat tidak yakin, namun ia mencoba menenangkan keluarganya jika sampai Jaejoong kenapa-kenapa dia yang akan bertindak.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar, Yunho selalu menemaninya tentu saja mengajaknya berbicara, hal ini membuat keluarga Jaejoong bertambah geram.

Terkadang Yunho harus dipaksa berpisah sesaat ketika salah satu keluarga Jaejoong juga ingin menjaga namja cantik itu.

Seperti saat ini, Kibum dan Eomma Kim yang ingin melihat Jaejoong.

Yunho memilih untuk melihat bayinya yang semakin hari mulai menujukkan perkembangan yang baik setelah ditempatkan di inkubator.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat dan kuat, sekuat Eommamu. Appa akan membuat mereka percaya bahwa Appa benar-benar menyayangi kalian."

"Seyakin itu kau akan membuat kami percaya?" Siwon tiba-tiba saja berada disamping Yunho dengan melipatkan tangan dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membuat keributan Siwon-ssi."

"Hei lagipula siapa yang ingin membuat keributan denganmu? Aku kesini hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu untuk segera meninggalkan Rumah Sakit ini."

Yunho terlihat bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar beberapa hari ini kau hanya membuat kekacauan? Bagaimana kami bisa percaya padamu jika menghargai keberadaan kami saja kau tidak."

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha membuat kalian percaya."

"Usaha? Ada usaha dengan pemaksaan?" Siwon tertawa meremehkan.

"Sayangnya kami tidak akan percaya, silahkan pergi sebelum aku membuatmu keluar dengan kekerasan."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, sesaat ia melihat bayinya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Dia kembali mengalah, tetapi bukan berarti dia menyerah. Yunho akan membuktikannya sampai membuat Siwon terdiam dan tidak meremehkannya.

"Baiklah, tapi tolong jaga bayiku. Permisi."

Yunho berbalik hendak pergi, "Tak perlu kau berbicara seperti itu karena itu tugas kami, dia anak Joongie bukan anakmu."

.

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Jaejoong masih menutup matanya, entah kapan namja cantik itu akan membuka matanya dan melihat anaknya.

"Bangunlah kami merindukanmu."

Eomma Kim mengusap rambut anaknya, kenapa penderitaan tak kunjung berakhir pada anaknya.

"Nyonya saatnya pemeriksaan pasien."

Eomma Kim menoleh dan merasa heran, kenapa ada suster yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Biasanya Siwon tidak pernah menunjuk suster untuk memeriksa Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

"Dokter Siwonnya kemana?"

"Dok-dokter Siwon sedang berhalangan, jadi saya yang akan memeriksanya."

Eomma Kim mengangguk, "Silahkan."

"Tapi anda bisa keluar sebentar?"

"Kenapa harus keluar? Biasanya..."

"Tolong pengertiannya nyonya."

"Baiklah, saya menunggu diluar."

Eomma Kim mau tidak mau keluar dan dia memutuskan mencari Siwon, menanyakan kebenarannya.

Sementara itu suster yang mengaku akan memeriksa Jaejoong mulai membuka maskernya dan tersenyum menakutkan.

"Hai adikku sayang, ucapkan selamat datang pada kematianmu."

.

.

.

TBC~

 ** _Hai semuanya~_**

 ** _Apa masih ada yang membaca ff ini? Terimakasih banyak pada kalian ya..._**

 ** _Maaf karena baru bisa update dan maaf untuk ffnya yang semakin ngawur hehe_**

 ** _Makasih juga yang berikan reviewnya..._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter 13! ^_^_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Happy reading~_

.

.

.

"Hai adikku sayang, ucapkan selamat datang pada kematianmu."

Suster itu ternyata adalah Soojin, dia berhasil kabur lagi dari suaminya untuk membalaskan dendam pada Jaejoong.

Baginya Jaejoong adalah penyebab semua penderitaannya.

Apalagi sekarang dia melihat Jaejoong yang sangat menyedihkan, tidak perlu pakai kekerasanpun dia bisa membuat nyawa Jaejoong melayang dengan cepat.

Tapi tidak puas rasanya jika langsung begitu saja, Jaejoong harus merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat sebelum kematiannya menjemput.

Diambilnya pisau yang masih terlihat mengkilap dan mulai menyayat lengan namja cantik itu, darah segar keluar dari sana.

Soojin tertawa sangat puas. Setelahnya dia membuat beberpa sayatan di tangan satunya dan kaki namja cantik itu.

Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka, rasanya tangan dan kakinya sangat perih, diapun merasakan perutnya yang sakit.

"Nanti giliran wajahmu yang akan kuhancurka..."

"Woah kau kenapa bangun? Bagus! Bagus hahaha."

Jaejoong sebenarnya belum sadar sepenuhnya, namun luka yang dibuat Soojin memaksanya untuk mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Eunghh..." Jaejoong tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya karena tenggorokkannya terasa kering.

"Hn? Kau berbicara apa eoh? Ingin kutambah lukanya? Baiklah adikku sayang."

Soojin bak orang yang tidak memiliki akal sehat, wanita itu mengarahkan pisau ke wajah Jaejoong.

'Prang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan wanita brengsek!"

"Yu-yunho? Kau disini? Mau menemaniku? Aku merindukanmu!" Soojin memeluk Yunho namun namja itu segera mendorongnya sampai terjatuh.

"Wae?! Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku dulu salah memilihmu." Yunho segera mencari apa saja untuk menghentikan darah Jaejoong dari sayatan yang Soojin buat.

"Jae kau tidak apa-apa? Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar." Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Wanita itu lekas berdiri dan menarik Yunho agar menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Bukannya kau membencinya? Untuk apa mengobatinya, sebentar lagi dia akan mati!"

Soojin mencekik leher Jaejoong dan mengarahkan pisau ke arah Yunho.

"Uuhh!" tangan lemah Jaejoong memegang tangan Soojin, berusaha menjauhkannya, terasa sangat sesak.

"Soojin kau jangan gila! Jaejoong bisa meninggal, jauhkan tanganmu dan buang pisaumu."

"Tsk untuk apa? Lebih baik dia mati."

Yunho maju perlahan.  
"Kau maju aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya."

Yunho harus berhati-hati dengan pergerakan Soojin, bisa-bisa wanita itu benar-benar membunuh Jaejoong.

Dengan gesit Yunho menarik Soojin menjauh dari Jaejoong, ia juga mengunci tangan wanita itu ke belakang, pisau itu sendiri masih dipegang erat oleh Soojin.

Soojin berusaha memberontak dengan memundurkan badannya kebelakang.

Jleb!

"Akhh! Ka-kau."

Perut Yunho tertusuk pisau yang dipegang Soojin, namun tidak membuat pegangan tangannya melemah, dia takut jika Soojin lepas akan berbuat hal yang sangat keji pada Jaejoong.

"Yun? Perutmu tertusuk? Hahaha? Uhh pasti sakit hahaha."

"Yuhh..." air mata Jaejoong turun begitu saja melihat Yunho yang meringis sakit, ia ingin bangun dan menolong Yunho tapi berteriak saja dia tidak sanggup.

 _'Hentikan... Hiks!'_

"Itu akibat jika menghianatiku." Soojin semakin dalam menekan pisaunya, darah sudah menetes dilantai. Yunho berusaha menarik wanita itu keluar.

"Lihat Jae! Dia akan mati! Tunggu kau juga akan mati!"

Semoga ada siapapun yang datang menolong mereka.

 _'Aku tidak kuat.'_ Yunho sesekali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Eomma Kim berjalan cepat menuju ruangan Siwon, namun ia tidak menemukannya karena dokter muda itu tidak sedang dalam ruangannya.

Perasaannya tidak enak, haruskah ia kembali ke ruangan Jaejoong?

Eomma Kim akhirnya memutuskan kembali dan berpapasan dengan Siwon dan beberapa dokter tampak sedang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Wonnie."

"Eomma kenapa disini? Ada masalah serius di ruangan Jaejoong sekarang."

Apa Siwon sudah mengetahui ada yang tidak beres? Eomma Kim baru ingat, ruangan Jaejoong benar-benar terpantau.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang mencoba melukai Jaejoong."

"Omo jangan-jangan suster itu. Cepat kita kesana Wonnie."

Sampailah mereka didepan ruangan Jaejoong, terdengar suara keributan dan jeritan seorang wanita.

Siwon membuka pintu dan mereka terkejut melihat Yunho yang tengah berusaha menahan Soojin, wajah Yunho terlihat pucat dengan darah yang terus keluar di perutnya.

"To-tolong lihat keadaan Jaejoong haah! Dia sudah sadar tapi dia terluka, biar aku urus wanita gila ini."

"Hahaha."

Eomma Kim dan Siwon segera melihat keadaan Jaejoong, benar saja banyak luka sayatan di badan namja cantik itu akibat ulah Soojin.

Eomma Kim tak habis pikir kenapa ini balasan Soojin pada keluarganya sendiri.

"Wonnie tolong cepat obati... Aku menyesal pernah mengangkat anak seperti Soojin... Hiks..."

Siwon menenangkan Eomma Kim, "Eomma duduklah, aku akan mengobatinya. Untung saja lukanya tidak terlalu dalam."

Jaejoong sendiri masih menangis dan berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sementara itu diluar, Yunho masih memegangi Soojin, ada yang memanggil polisi dan mereka sebentar lagi akan datang.

Dokter yang bersama Siwon tadi membujuk Yunho agar cepat diobati, namun Yunho menolak.

"Lepaskaaan! Yunho lepaskaaan kau dengar tidak?! Hahaha."

"Ti-tidak akan pernah, akan aku pastikan ini yang terakhir Soojin."

"Yunho kau bodoh! Seharusnya tadi bunuh saja Jaejoong lalu menikah denganku hahaha!"

Banyak orang yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai akhirnya polisi datang dan menahan Soojin.

Yunho masih menolak diobati, bahkan darah masih tetap keluar diperutnya.

Selain memastikan Soojin dipenjara, dia juga ingin mendengar Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Siwon akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, temannya menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon dari saat Yunho memegangi Soojin, saat polisi datang dan saat menunggu kabar dari Jaejoong.

Siwon menghampiri Yunho yang semakin pucat, namja bermata musang itu berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tembok agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ayo aku obati lukamu / Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" keduanya berbicara bersamaan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang lukamu harus cepat diobati."

"Bo-boleh aku menemuinya sekarang? Sebentar saja."

Siwon tampak kesal pada namja satu ini, tapi kesal kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Jika Jaejoong yang memintanya agar kau segera diobati, bagaimana?"

Yunho hampir tidak percaya dengan ucapan Siwon, "Su-sungguh?"

Siwon mengiyakan dan disaat yang bersamaan tubuh Yunho roboh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ck Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

.

.

.

Putih, hanya itulah yang Yunho lihat saat membuka matanya. Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah berada di surga?

Tapi tidak mungkin Tuhan memberinya surga, sedangkan banyak dosa yang dia perbuat.

"Yu-yunnie su-sudah sadar?"

Suara Jaejoong? Meskipun terdengar pelan tapi Yunho mengenalnya. Dia juga merasakan sentuhan hangat di tangannya.

Lantas Yunho menoleh dan benar ada Jaejoong disampingnya, apa ini bukan mimpi?

"Jae." Yunho hendak bangun namun perutnya terasa sakit.

"Ja-jangan bergerak, lukamu masih be-belum kering."

"Kau menungguku sejak kapan?"

"Be-belum lama, maafkan aku... Karena menolongku... Kau... Kau..." Jaejoong menunduk dan meremas tangan Yunho.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong sesaat, dia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak pernah bersyukur, diperhatikan Jaejoong sangatlah rupawan dan sangat baik hati sekalipun dulu namja cantik ini selalu ia sakiti, detik ini bahkan bukan karena kesalahannya sendiri saja Jaejoong rela meminta maaf padanya.

Tuhan sungguh sangat maha pengasih.

"Apa yang perlu dimaafkan hn? Justru seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, aku lengah padahal aku diam-diam memerhatikanmu pagi tadi."

"An-ni Yunnie tidak sadar sudah dua hari." Jaejoong mengoreksi ucapan Yunho.

"Jeongmal? Kenapa bisa, aku hanya tertusuk."

"Anni... Anni bukan hanya karena itu, Yunnie selama ini kelelahan karena menungguku dan mendapatkan maaf dariku. Kondisi lambungmu juga parah."

"Apa selama Yunnie diam-diam memperhatikanku, tidak makan teratur eoh?"

Yunho hanya terdiam, baginya Jaejoong terpenting, toh rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan rasa sakit Jaejoong selama ini.

"Jae... Jadi apakah kau bisa memaafkan kesalahanku?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas lagi tangan Yunho.

"Tentu, asalkan Yunnie buktikan apa yang Yunnie ucapkan saat aku koma."

Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa, hn? Coba katakan padaku."

Yunho sengaja menggoda Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu langsung mencebilkan bibirnya. Meskipun bibirnya terlihat pucat dan kering, Jaejoong terlihat menggemaskan.

"Menyebalkan... Aku tidak jadi memaafkan Yunnie... Anak kita tidak akan aku namai Jung Changmin, tapi Kim Changmin huh!"

"Ce-cepat sembuh, Eomma kasihan menunggu diluar."

Jaejoong hendak pergi dengan kursi rodanya namun Yunho langsung menahan tangan namja cantik itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menikahimu."

.

.

.

Masalah Soojin dan Yunho sudah selesai, keluarga Jaejoong perlahan dapat menerima Yunho karena namja itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

Yaitu membuat keluarga Jaejoong percaya padanya.

Kondisi bayi yang diberi nama Changmin pun semakin hari semakin terlihat sehat dan sekarang sudah tidak ditempatkan di inkubator.

Rasa-rasanya semua terselesaikan, terkecuali Jaejoong yang ternyata semakin memburuk.

Namja cantik itu lebih sering kambuh meskipun kini ia mulai menjalani pengobatan.

Disamping karena sakit yang ia rasakan, dia juga merasakan efek dari pengobatan yang dijalaninya, sampai rambut indahnya perlahan rontok.

Tentu saja yang selalu menguatkan Jaejoong adalah Yunho dan Changmin, Yunho selalu ada mendampingi Jaejoong setiap saat.

Bahkan ketika keadaan Jaejoong yang sangat parah sekalipun.

.

.

.

Eomma Kim tengah membenahi posisi topi rajutan yang dia buat untuk Jaejoong, namun namja cantik itu hanya memandangi cerminnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya sekarang begitu pucat, pipinya sangat tirus, bibirnya kering pucat dan yang membuatnya teramat sedih adalah rambutnya sudah hampir tidak ada, itu kenapa dia harus selalu memakai topi.

Karena tidak sanggup, Eomma Kim pamit keluar, dia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan anaknya.

Yunho yang sejak tadi duduk disofa menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau masih tetap cantik." bisik Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho dan masih menangis.

"Ji-ka... A-aku me-meninggal."

"Sst aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti ini."

"To-long ja-jaga Minnie. Di-dia ha-harus se-sehat, ja-jangan se-sepertiku."

"Cukup, jangan bicara lagi, kau akan sembuh."

"Se-semuanya per-percuma."

"Kita akan menikah dan merawat Changmin bersama-sama."

"Ta-tapi Yu-yunnie... Hiks..."

Yunho berpindah posisi, mencium bibir Jaejoong agar berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Perlahan tangisan Jaejoong mereda, tangannya memeluk Yunho dan membalas ciumannya, ia berharap akan hidup lama dan menikah dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Pernikahan sederhana tengah berlangsung disebuah gereja yang tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit dimana Jaejoong dirawat.

Siwon dan Kibumlah pasangan pengantinnya.

Mereka akhirnya bisa menikah hari ini dan Jaejoong dapat menghadiri pernikahan kedua orang yang mereka sayangi.

Siwon dan Kibum sudah mempersiapkannya demi Jaejoong, karena beberapa hari terakhir ini kondisi Jaejoong sedang baik, walau masih harus terus dipantau.  
Saat ini Siwon dan Kibum sudah saling mengucapkan janji suci dan giliran untuk saling menyematkan cincin.

"Ka-kau i-ingat saat ki-kita menikah Yu-yunnie?"

"Ne, kenapa dengan pernikahan kita, hn?"

"Du-dulu aku me-memaksa memasukkan cin-cincin, padahal sa-saat itu Yu-yunnie ti-tidak mau."

Jaejoong terkekeh mengingatnya, sementara Yunho merasa malu pada sikap dirinya jika mengingat kejadian itu.

"Saya umumkan pada semuanya, bahwa kedua mempelai sudah menjadi suami istri yang sah!"

"Dipersilahkan kepada pengantin untuk berciuman."

Jaejoong terlihat diam kali ini, dulu jangankan untuk berciuman, Yunho saja langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Yu-yunnie."

"Ne ada apa sayang?"  
"To-tolong ba-bawakan Mi-minnie, a-aku ingin ber-berfoto."

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan mencari orang untuk menjagamu."

Eomma Kim datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa Changmin yang kini berusia 3 bulan dan terlihat sangat sehat.

"Mi-minnie~" Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya agar Eommanya memberikan Changmin padanya.

Dengan perlahan ditaruhnya Changmin dipangkuan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terlihat senang dan terus menciumi anaknya.

"Ta-tampan se-sekali ba-babynya Eo-eomma."

Changmin terlihat nyaman dipangkuan Eommanya, padahal saat Eomma Kim menggendongnya bayi itu terkadang menangis.

"Eo-eomma, Yu-yunnie aku ma-mau ber-berfoto sekarang ber-bersama Mi-minnie."

Keduanya mengangguk setuju, Yunho segera mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong menuju dimana Siwon dan Kibum berada.

Setelah itu mereka berfoto satu keluarga, tertawa bersama melakukan berbagai pose, sekalipun sederhana, tapi ini sangat berkesan bagi Jaejoong.

 _'Tuhan, bolehkah aku disini saja?'_

 _'Tinggal bersama malaikat-malaikatmu yang selalu menjagaku.'_

 _'Tuhan rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk berpisah dengan mereka.'_

 _'Tapi, jika kau tidak mengijinkanku disini, setidaknya buat mereka selalu tersenyum untukku terutama Yunho dan Changminku.'_

Jaejoong mengeratkan gendongan Changmin, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit, suara-suara orang-orang yang disana mulai terdengar menjauh dan mengecil.

 _'Joongie gwaenchana?'_

 _'Eomma tolong gendong Changmin.'_

 _'Yunho cepat bawa Joongie ke Rumah Sakit.'_

Kesadaran Jaejoong hilang, hari bahagiapun harus berakhir dengan perasaan cemas karena kondisi Jaejoong.

.

.

.

 _\- 4 tahun kemudian -_

Seorang balita tampak kesusahan membawa album foto pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum, balita itu adalah Changmin yang 4 tahun yang lalu terlahir ke dunia.

"Papa cucah icch!" Changmin berusaha menarik album foto itu yang baginya sangat berat sekali.

Sang Papa hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin dan bukannya membantu anak itu.

"Aigoo Wonnie, seharusnya bantu Minnie membawanya. Aish kasihan."

Album foto itu terangkat membuat balita itu merasa terselamatkan.

"Yeaay Mama cupelhelooo."

Changmin segera berlari menuju Papanya yang bernama 'Wonnie.

Ya, ini tidak salah saat ini Changmin bersama Siwon dan Kibum, balita itu memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama. Changmin sudah seperti anak mereka.

Kibum berjalan sangat pelan karena tengah hamil besar, Tuhan baru mempercayakan mereka memiliki anak setelah 4 tahun menikah.

"Pelan-pelan sayang." ujar Siwon dan sedikit bergeser agar Kibum duduk disampingnya.

"Issh aku tidak segemuk itu dan jangan bergeser terlalu banyak."

Siwon terkekeh, dia sangat senang menggoda istrinya apalagi saat ini sedang mengandung, Kibum terlihat lebih berisi.

Kibum menaruh album foto itu di meja dan mulai membukanya, Changmin sangat antusias jika melihat foto itu.

"Mamana cantik dan papa jeyek."

"Mwo? Siapa yang mengajarkan itu?" Siwon menoleh pada istrinya dan Kibum hanya berekspresi tidak peduli.

Changmin membuka lembaran lain sampai dia melihat foto Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca selalu seperti itu jika melihat album foto ini.

"Seharusnya Changmin jangan terlalu sering melihat foto ini, sembunyikan sayang, tak dipungkiri aku juga sedih jika melihat ini."

Kibum mengusap punggung suaminya, "Aku tahu, tapi Wonnie Changmin akan menangis dan tidak mau tidur kalau tidak lihat ini bukan?"

"Sekarang ayo kita tidur, ini sudah malam sekali."

Kibum hendak berdiri setelah kemudian bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Mungkin saja Eomma, biar aku yang bukakan."

Kibum menahan Siwon, "Biar aku saja sayang."

Meski terlihat sangat kesusahan Kibum berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat siapa yang datang.

"Jaejoongie?! Hyung rindu sekali padamu." Kibum memeluk erat Jaejoong yang datang bersama Yunho.

"Aku juga hyungie..."

"Aish! Kalian liburan lama sekali, Changmin nangis terus."

Yunho terkekeh, "Kami kan harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk pernikahan nanti Hyung."

"Ne, aku paham. Tapi untuk video call saja kalian teramat sibuk. Ayo masuk."

Changmin mendengar suara Jaejoong dan segera berlari, "Eomma Min puyaaang Eomma Min puyaang."

Ya inilah sebenarnya yang terjadi, setelah hari pernikahan Siwon, Jaejoong sempat tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah itu Jaejoong benar-benar fokus untuk pengobatan sampai ia nyaris jarang betemu Changmin, bayi itu dirawat oleh Kibum sementara.

Setelah berjuang keras melawan penyakitnya, akhirnya Jaejoong perlahan pulih dan rambutnya kembali seperti semula, dia terlihat lebih cantik.

Saat pemeriksaan terakhir keajaiban Tuhan datang padanya, dia sudah terbebas dari penyakit yang mematikan itu.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan yang dinantikan Jaejoong telah tiba, pernikahan impiannya sejak dulu.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju altar didampingi oleh Changmin yang kini menggandeng tangannya, balita itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan setelan jas putihnya.

Jaejoong melihat Eomma Kim, Appa Kim, Eomma Jung, Appa Jung, Siwon, Kibum beserta Tuan Choi yang tersenyum padanya.

Jangan lupakan Junsu yang sekarang malah terlihat tengah menangis terharu, melihat sahabatnya sehat dan benar-benar menikah karena cinta.

Jaejoong disambut oleh uluran tangan Yunho, namja itu terlihat sangat tampan begitu serasi ketika bersanding dengan Jaejoong.

"Min! Minnie beldili di tengah nee..." tingkah Changmin membuat semuanya tertawa.

Mulailah mereka mengucapkan janji suci, saling menjawab dengan lantang dan tegas.

Yunho pun kali ini terlihat lebih antusias saat memasukkan cincin untuk Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu terkekeh.

Keduanya kembali menjadi suami dan istri saling berjanji menjaga, mencintai dan tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

Pastor mempersilahkan mereka untuk berciuman, namun Changmin menahan keduanya.

"Eomma poppo pipi Min yang kili dan Appa poppo pipi Min yang anan."

Kali ini mereka tidak berciuman lagi, namun mencium buah hati mereka lebih membahagiakan.

 _'Tuhan... Terimakasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup.'_

 _'Terimakasih Tuhan.'_

"I love you, Yunho." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan senyum manisnya.

"I love you too, Jaejoongie."

"Akh! Sepertinya aku akan melahirkan sekarang."

Semuanya menoleh pada Kibum yang memegangi perutnya, Choi kecil akan lahir kedunia.

.

.

.

 ** _END!_**

 ** _Terimakasih semuanya yang mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Yang fav atau review terimakasih banyak._**

 ** _Kaka sayang kalian {}_**  
 ** _Maaf jika endingnya ngga memuaskan._**

 ** _Maaf untuk banyak kekurangan di ff ini._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa lagi dilain ff ^^_**


End file.
